


Split

by ER_Lovelace



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-20 20:31:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 54,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1524581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ER_Lovelace/pseuds/ER_Lovelace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would you do if someone you thought you knew was someone else sometimes?</p>
<p>Cassie Murray is hated at her school, for reasons she is unaware of. When an English assignment gets her closer to the new Irish student, Niall, she makes a new friend...maybe two, if her gut is right.</p>
<p>Niall, while sweet, sometimes appears with unexplainable injuries that he just brushes off when asked about. When Cassie is attacked in an alley and her rescuer looks suspiciously like her new friend, Cassie is forced to come to terms with the fact that Niall Horan might not be the only person in body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Cassie sighed, just wanting the day to be over. Already she’d been shoved, spit at, tripped, and heard five new rumours about her. She didn’t know why these people hated her; all she knew was that they did. 

The one saving grace, the one thing that kept her alive when she didn’t want to be, was the new boy in school. All she knew of him was that his name was Niall, he was Irish, he was popular, and he was the nicest person she’d ever met. Niall was genuinely kind, and actually cared about people. He was in her Health class, as well as her Advanced English and Advanced Calculus classes. He was the only one who was nice to her; the only one who talked to her without insulting her.

As Cassie walked into her Advanced English class, she fought a smile. She made her way to her seat in the back, glancing over at where Niall and a few of his friends were goofing off in the front. Cassie just couldn’t help but smile as Niall laughed; she adored his laugh, even if it was clear that he didn’t. 

The teacher, Mrs. Beaufort, came in a few minutes later as the bell chimed. Everyone shuffled to their seats as Beaufort began to write on the chalkboard. Cassie took out her notebook, trying to ignore the flutters in her stomach as Niall passed to go to his seat behind her. 

Beaufort spent the entire hour going over the next assignment they had to do. Cassie was genuinely excited for once. _The Scarlet Letter_ was one of her favourite novels and the assignment to find symbolism was going to be extremely simple. Cassie was already planning her essay when Beaufort dropped the bomb that Cassie hated to hear: they’d be working with partners, of their choice. Cassie barely suppressed a groan as she wondered who’d get stuck with her this time. She jumped almost a metre in her chair when she felt someone touch her shoulder. 

“Hey, it’s just me.” Niall’s voice floated to her, calming her slightly. “I was just wondering if you maybe wanted to work together.” Cassie gaped at him. 

“Er...sure.” She said, wanting to smack herself and hug herself at the same time as she saw him smile and sit next to her.

“Yo, Niall!” The Irish boy looked over at his friend before shaking his head. 

“I’m working with Cassie on this one, man.” He called before turning back to her. “So, I was thinking that instead of structuring it normally, we could move the research paragraph to the end, just before the conclusion, so it’s different and memorable.”

“That’s...brilliant. Then we put the nature symbolism here, and use the rosebush to transition into human symbolism with Pearl.” Cassie replied, writing it down quickly. Glancing up, she noticed Niall watching her and blushed.

“Do you always get so excited about stuff like this?” She just shrugged in response, mortified that she’d already embarrassed herself and it had only been five minutes. 

He chuckled, snapping her out of her daze. “So, do you want to come to mine after school to do research, or is it okay if we go to yours?” 

“Oh, um...we can go to mine, I don’t mind. Dad works from there, though, so we’ll have to be quiet.”

“If it’s too much trouble, we can go to mine.”

“No, it’s fine. I’m sure Dad won’t mind.” Cassie smiled softly, glancing up quickly and blushing.

“Alri then. I guess I’ll meet you at your locker after school then.” Niall grinned at her before standing and returning to his desk and friends; Cassie smiled to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Cassie looked at herself in the bathroom mirror. Her plain brown hair was still tangled because of the waves in it and her green eyes were dull. Cassie ran her brush through one more time before deciding to give up. She sighed before exiting the bathroom and heading towards her locker. She wasn’t surprised when Niall wasn’t there; she’d only barely let herself hope.

Opening her locker, she shoved her books in quickly before grabbing her copy of The Scarlet Letter and her English binder. Tensing as she felt a hand between her shoulder blades, she barely had time to react before she went flying forward and the things in her arms dropped as she attempted to catch herself. Groaning, she pulled away from the locker. She knew she’d have more bruises tomorrow—that much was clear from the pain. Looking down and not seeing her things, she looked around only to see a frowning Niall holding them.

“Does that happen often?” He asked, handing her the things as she nodded. “That’s awful. I knew the lads were rude but I didn’t know they were physical. If you want, I can—”

“It’s fine.” Cassie muttered as she closed her locker. “Let’s just go, yeah?” Cassie turned away, humiliated, and began walking towards the student car park.

Though she wasn’t well off like some, Cassie had been saving up since she was young to get a car. Thankfully she’d managed to score a deal with a family friend and get an almost new Mustang for cheap. It had needed some work, but her and her father had worked on it together and got it running smoothly.

Cassie tossed her bag in the backseat and gestured to Niall to get in as she did. Starting the engine and pulling her belt on, she smiled softly at the boy’s look of amazement.

“I’m one of the first here and last to leave every day for the sole purpose of keeping her in this condition. No one really knows this is my car.” Cassie told him as she drove. 

“I don’t even have a bike.” He muttered, making her giggle. 

“I’ve been saving since I was seven. A friend of me mum’s hooked me up.”

“What does she do?” 

Cassie was silent for a moment before answering. “Um, doctor. She was a doctor.” She saw Niall look at her from the corner of her eye, but ignored it; Cassie sped up, wanting to get home faster. “What about your mum?”

“Back in Ireland with me dad and brother. I’m staying with me cousins until I finish school.”

“Sounds lonely.”

“Eh. We all get on well, so it isn’t actually that bad.” Cassie nodded as she pulled into the drive and up to the small but cosy house her mother once owned. “Wow. This is gorgeous.”

“Thanks.” Cassie replied, grabbing her stuff from the backseat and heading up the steps with Niall close on her heels. “There’s the den, there’s the kitchen, bathroom. Make yourself at home. I’m just gonna go tell Dad I’m home and change. I’ll be back in a tick.” Cassie said, heading upstairs. She dumped her bags in her room before heading to her dad’s ‘office.’

Knocking lightly, she pushed the door open and smiled softly. She entered the room carefully, avoiding the various canvases. Moving behind her father, she smiled as she watched him work.

“Hey.” She whispered. “I’m home.”

“Hey, princess.” Her dad said as he set the brush down and hugged her. “How was school?” 

“School.” She replied, shrugging. “Beaufort made us work in pairs again, so my partner’s downstairs. We’re probably going to work for an hour or two, but he knows you work from home, so I promise we’ll be quiet.” 

“He?”

“Mm.” Cassie rolled her eyes at her father’s wagging eyebrows. “You’re ridiculous. He doesn’t even know me that well; we’re just working together for the assignment.”

“I know.” Her dad smiled before hugging her tightly again. “I love you, princess.” 

“I love you too, Dad.” Cassie whispered. “I’ll be downstairs.” Cassie closed the door to her father’s office as she left, going to her room and changing out of the school uniform and into a pair of black skinny jeans and an off-the-shoulder teal top. Slipping her feet into her house shoes, Cassie padded downstairs with her English folder and book.

She didn’t see Niall in the den so she kept walking. She fought a smile when she saw him sitting at the breakfast bar, pencil scratching away at the paper before him. Clearing her throat softly, she smiled when he looked up.

“Working hard, I see.” She said as she sat next to him, setting the binder down and book down softly.

“The lads all tease me about it, but I like getting things done.” Cassie smiled softly, opening her binger to the page where she’d already written three paragraphs.

“I completely understand. Why don’t we switch and share thoughts?” Niall nodded at her suggestion.

They worked diligently for the next hour, getting almost halfway done with the assignment before Niall stated he was hungry and began raiding the pantry. After that they’d moved to the den and alternated between working and hanging out together. Cassie had never laughed so hard after the accident; indeed, it was probably the first she’d truly laughed in a long time.

“Hey, Cas.” Cassie jumped slightly when she heard her father’s voice. “Is your friend saying for dinner?”

“Niall, sir.” The Irish boy said standing and shaking the older man’s hand. “I wouldn’t want to impose on you, sir. I should be getting back anyway. Me aunt’ll be worried.”

“Do you need a ride?” Cassie asked, putting all of the work into her binder.

“Nah, I’ll just catch a cab. They aren’t too hard to find.”

“You sure? I don’t mind.” Cassie’s father said. Niall just shook his head.

“I’ll be fine. I survived a pub in Dublin on Saint Patrick’s Day. I’ll be fine.”

“Alright...I’ll see you tomorrow, I guess.” Cassie said, leading him toward the door.

“D’you think I could have your number? Just in case I've got any questions on the assignment.” He bit his lip as he reached the doorway, hands tucked away shyly in his pockets.

“I don’t have a mobile, only the house phone, but I can give you that.” Niall nodded happily, and outstretched his palm. Cassie blushed slightly before taking it and writing her number on it. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow then, Cassie.” Niall said, grinning as he waved and walked away down the street. Cassie smiled and shut the door, readying herself for her father’s undoubtedly suggestive looks at dinner.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been nominated for a One Direction Under Fifty Award for this story! Everyone should pretty please go and vote for me for Best Niall (As A Main Character) here: [Under 50 Awards Voting Sheet](http://tinyurl.com/ko8c5bz/)

Cassie raised an eyebrow as she parked her Mustang in the usual spot. She grabbed her bag as she got out and blushed at Niall’s smile. “What are you doing here so early?”

“I woke up early and thought I’d meet you here.” He responded, taking her bag. She tried to protest, but he stopped her with a look. “What do you do here this early?” 

Cassie smiled softly. “Get some breakfast, usually.”

“Ooh, food.”

“Well, let’s go.” Cassie said before grabbing her bag back and entering the school. Cassie led him through the halls to the caf before unceremoniously dumping her stuff on a table in the corner. Niall dropped his backpack next to hers before looking around.

“There’s no one here.” He observed before turning to her.

“That’s what you think.” She replied before going back to the kitchens. “Gretta! I’m here! I brought someone along, I hope that’s okay.”

“Of course it is dearie. I’ll just make another plate.” The elderly lady smiled and began to make another plate. “I’m Gretta; it’s nice to meet you.”

“Niall, it’s a pleasure, ma’am.”

“Well, a boy with manners. What a nice change from the usual around here.” 

“Gretta’s the cook for the school.” Cassie grinned as the woman shot her a look. “She’s also my gran.”

“Well, might as well be. I knew her when was in diapers; lemme tell ya, she wasn’t as quiet back then.”

“Gretta!” Cassie flushed, glancing down at her pancakes. She could hear Niall chuckle softly beside her.

“What did you do to your hands, boy?” Cassie looked up at Gretta, and then followed her eyes to Niall’s hands before quickly looking directly up at him; he looked uncomfortable that they’d noticed. “Well, come with me, then. We can’t have blood everywhere.”

Cassie looked back down at her plate as Niall followed Gretta to the sinks further down. She suddenly wasn’t hungry. As she slid her food onto Niall’s plate, the image of his hands came back.

For some reason, his knuckles were raw and there was blood dried on them as well. Niall was sweet; surely he hadn’t hurt anyone. She heard their returning footsteps and shoved those thoughts to the back of her mind.

Cassie smiled at them as they returned, glad to see Niall’s hands bandaged. They chatted while Niall and Gretta ate, making Cassie completely forget about earlier. Once Niall was finished eating, Cassie washed their dishes and went back out into the caf.

“Whoa, it’s already half seven. Time really does fly.” Cassie nodded as she sat down and got her English stuff out.

“Do you wanna work on this for a bit? We could probably get it done soon.” She suggested, nibbling slightly on her lower lip.

“I actually have to go for now. I promised a friend I’d help him with something. We can meet up again after school though.” Cassie nodded and plastered a fake smile on as Niall left; she shouldn’t have let herself get too hopeful anyway. It wasn’t like he actually wanted to be her friend.

* * *

That day after final hour saw Cassie in pain; she’d been shoved into her locker twice and tripped at least five times. Cassie hissed as her things went flying: make that six times.

Cassie sighed as she gathered her things, careful of the people going around her. She stood and made her way to her locker, getting her English binder out and just shoving everything else in. She had just closed it when a hand slammed into her and she hit her locker face first. Slowly, she pulled away from the locker and sat down in front of it before digging through her bag to find tissues. 

“Here.” Cassie looked up and smiled weakly. She tried to take the proffered tissue but couldn’t because she was shaking so badly. “I’ll get it, Cas.”

Cassie tried hard to keep still as Niall wiped the blood off her face. Niall was gentle, keeping one hand on hers while he worked. Cassie couldn’t stop shaking though, and only realized when she sniffled that she was crying. 

“Why do they hate me? I don’t understand what I did to them. Why do they hate me, Niall?” She whispered, looking into his eyes for the first time since he’d arrived. His eyes were filled with unshed tears.

“I don’t know, pri—Cas. I really don’t know.” He whispered in reply. “Come on, Cas, let’s get you home. We can finish the assignment another day.”

Cassie nodded and stood up with Irish boy’s help. She used his arm to balance herself and was almost half-way to car park before she realized the familiar weight on her shoulder was gone. 

“My bag, I need my bag.” She muttered, trying to spin around to look for it.

“Hey, Cas, I’ve got it. Calm down, I’ve got your bag and your folder. I’ve got it, it’s here.” Niall said, wrapping his arm around her waist completely to keep her still.

“Good, good.” Cassie muttered, holding her pounding head. “Niall, my dad, he…he doesn’t know. About this. Niall, he can’t…can’t know. He can’t know.”

“It’s fine, Cassie. It’s fine.”

The next thing Cassie knew, she was in the car with Niall’s hand on hers as he pulled her out of the car.

“Come on, Cas, we’re here.” Cassie nodded, allowing Niall to pull her out of the car and to the porch. “Careful now, watch the steps.”

Somehow they navigated up the stairs and through the house. Niall led her to the couch and laid her down. She felt a blanket being laid on her and heard voices through her haze. Something bugged her about seeing the bloody tissue in her hand; a memory from this morning she just couldn’t place. Eventually, she let it go, and snuggled into the blanket. A few moments later she felt light pressure on her temple, and it barely registered in her mind that it was a kiss before sleep overtook her.


	4. Chapter 4

Cassie awoke later that night to her father’s voice on the phone. Sitting up, she rubbed her head and winced. “Dad?” She called, and heard a chair scoot in the kitchen. 

“Hey, princess. Your friend Niall just called to check up, make sure you were okay. He worries, that lad.” Cassie nodded. “I made some pizza, if you feel up to it.”

“Thanks, but I’m not really hungry. I think I’m just gonna go upstairs and lay back down.” 

“Alri then, princess. If you don’t feel good tomorrow, you can stay here.”

“Thanks, Dad.’

“You’re welcome, princess.” She smiled at her father as she stood up and made her way to the steps.

“Oh, your friend Niall said he’d be here tomorrow morning to check on you, whether you go to school not.”

“Oh.” Cassie blinked, nodding softly as she began up the stairs. “Thanks for telling me.”

* * *

The next morning Cassie’s head hurt significantly less. She examined her face in the bathroom mirror to find that she had a busted lip and a knot on her head. She quickly changed into her uniform and went downstairs to the kitchen.

“Princess!” Her father exclaimed, seeing her lip. “How did that happen?”

“I fell in the hall yesterday; there’s no reason to worry, it’ll heal up soon.” Cassie smiled softly and sat at the breakfast bar as her father cooked. Not five minutes later the bell rang.

“I’ll get that. Watch the bacon, please.” Her father said as he made his way to the front door. Cassie heard the door open and her father invite the person in. Next thing she knew Niall was sitting next to her, one hand on hers.  
“You feel better?” He asked, brow crinkled in worry as he glanced to her lip. Cassie nodded at him, smiling faintly.

“Niall, do you want some breakfast? It’s the least I can do.” Cassie’s father asked the Irish boy, plating the food.

“I would really appreciate that, sir. Thank you.” Niall responded.

“Please, call me Aidan.” Niall frowned for a few seconds while he ate.

“Any relation to Aidan Murray the artist?” He asked curiously. Cassie giggled as her father let out a chuckle.

“You could say. I am Aidan Murray the artist. Why do you ask?” Niall’s eyes widened slightly.

“Me mum’s a huge fan of your work! It’s all over the house back home. I’ll have to get an autograph to send home one day.”

“What’s your mum’s name?”

“Maura.” Cassie’s father scribbled on a sheet of paper before handing it to Niall. 

“There you are. Anything for a friend of my daughter.”

“Okay, we’ve gotta go!” Cassie said, blushing as she stood. “Come on, Niall.”

“You should stay for dinner tonight, Niall. I’m making pasta.” 

“Free food? I’m there!” Niall said with a joking smile as he followed Cassie out the door.

* * *

Cassie was amazed as she sat down in Advanced Calculus that day. No one had done anything to her at all so far; Cassie didn’t want to get her hopes up, as it wasn’t even lunch yet, but she’d actually enjoyed school so far. She looked up as someone sat next to her. Slightly surprised, she smiled.

“I asked Mr. Brunsworth if I could sit here. I convinced him it would help me concentrate.” Cassie rolled her eyes at him but smiled softly at the same time. “So, next Thursday there’s this thing after school. A talent show, kind of. I was wondering if you’d like to go.”

“With you?” She asked, slightly incredulous.

“Kind of.” He said. “I’d like it if you came and watched me perform. I do better with family around. Me aunt and cousins will be there, so you won’t be alone”

“I’d...yeah. Yeah, I’ll go.” Cassie couldn’t help but smile at Niall’s grin. Mr. Brunsworth came in before he could respond, but Cassie was already excited.

Niall caught her again that say as she was leaving final hour. 

“So, sad news. I won’t be in classes the day of the show because we’re having a big run through. You’ll still come, though?”

“Of course. I already said yes. I don’t back out of commitments.” Cassie hesitated as she approached her locker; nothing had happened so far, and it made her nervous. Thankfully, Niall came to her rescue.

“Oh, I hope you don’t mind, I already got your English stuff. I stopped by your locker earlier.”

“How did you...”

“Picked it.” He smiled at her look. “It’s easier than people think.”

“Sometimes I wonder about you, Mr. Horan.”

“Oh really, Ms. Murray? You’re the daughter of an artist.”

“That’s so weird. I’m not used to people knowing he’s an artist, not to mention actually knowing his work.”

“What can I say, Mum’s a fan.”

“And you?”

Niall considered the question for a moment before he answered. “I appreciate that he has immense talent, but I’m not big on art.” Cassie nodded, smiling at his worried expression. 

“I appreciate your honesty.”

“I’m glad. I was worried you’d be upset.”

“You were honest. That’s all I can ask of you. I really respect your honesty.” Cassie said as she sat on a bench outside.

“Are we not heading out yet?” Niall asked, looking at her with a confused expression.

“Oh, I wanted to wait a bit. There are so many people here...” Niall caught on quickly to her meaning; before she could react, he grabbed her keys and held his hand out.

“I’ll drive. Come on.” Niall extended his hand further when she didn’t move. “Cassie.” She looked up at him, captivated by the blue of his eyes. “Do you trust me?”

In the back of her mind, Cassie knew that this moment, this decision, was pivotal in their relationship. She hadn’t known Niall long, but she was comfortable around him; even her father liked him. She hadn’t trusted anyone since the accident, though—excepting her father and Gretta. She had to come to terms, however, with the fact that she did trust Niall, in part at least.

Cassie didn’t realize she’d been chewing her lip until she stopped. She and Niall hadn’t looked away from each other yet, and Cassie thought she saw something in his eyes akin to hope...or was it desperation?

Cassie finally broke her gaze to grab her things. Taking a deep breath, she took Niall’s hand and looked up at him once more.

“I trust you.”


	5. Chapter 5

Niall wouldn’t stop smiling the entire time he was at Cassie’s house. He seemed excited about something, and Cassie couldn’t help but feel like it was connected to her trusting him. 

When Cassie’s father came down it hit her that Niall was staying; she’d completely forgotten about it.

“Cassie could you put the clean towels away, please? I’d like there to be some when I shower later.” Cassie nodded and smiled at Niall as she grabbed the basket they were in. She thought she heard her father’s voice as she went upstairs, but brushed it off. After she’d put them all away neatly, she tidied up her room a bit; she doubted Niall would be in there at all, but she wanted to be prepared.

Walking back into the kitchen, she was met by the sight of her father chopping vegetables and Niall staring into space, completely oblivious. She leaned against the door frame and took the opportunity to look at him.

His Supras weren’t new at all, but looked well-taken care of. The chinos he wore hung low on his hips and their black colour complimented the red of his shoes and polo. Speaking of, the shirt fit him great; it clung to him in all the right places and highlighted his muscular arms. His lips were pursed slightly, she noticed, as if he were troubled. His hair shined, and Cassie thought it was gorgeous even if she could see his roots. And his eyes, _oh_ , his eyes. They were so very blue and clear! Cassie could see the wheels turning in his mind through them. She could see the thought, the amusement, the happiness, everything as she looked straight into—

Blushing as she looked down, she tore her gaze from Niall’s. “Do you need any help, Dad?” She asked, waling over to stand next to him. He shot her a smug look that told her he’d definitely seen the staring between her and Niall before shaking his head no and smiling.

“Why don’t you give Niall the full tour? Show him around upstairs a bit. I’m sure he’d enjoy telling his mum about my new works.” Cassie glared at her father’s chuckle before turning and smiling at Niall. 

“Well, follow me then.” She said, leading Niall up the staircase by the front door and into her father’s office. Cassie couldn’t help but grin.

Niall wandered around the large room, looking at the various painting, both completed and in progress. Cassie sat down on her father’s stool and watched him. Sometimes he seemed to be talking to himself, but would stop after looking over at her. After a while, he stopped and stared at something. Cassie went over to investigate and stopped beside him. 

“Is this your mum?” He asked softly, not looking away from the painting.

“Yeah. Dad painted this after they got engaged.” Cassie replied in an equally soft tone.

“She’s beautiful.” Cassie smiled softly, rubbing tears away as she turned to the door.

“Well, shall we continue?” She asked cheerfully. Niall nodded, and followed her into the hallway. Cassie jumped slightly when a warmth touched the small of her back, but relaxed when she realized it was just Niall.

“You look like her.” He said, brushing away a rogue tear. Cassie looked down in a fruitless attempt to hide her feelings. Niall’s hand moved to hers, and prompted her to look up at him. “Shall we continue the tour, then?”

It didn’t take long to reach the end of the tour, which meant only Cassie’s room was left. She took a deep breath as she opened the door and sent up a quick thanks that she’d had the sense to tidy up earlier. She sat on the bed after entering and watched Niall.

He took his time walking around, looking at everything. Thankfully, he kept up a steady stream of conversation as he did—mainly about her Ed Sheeran poster and CD collection—so things never got awkward.

Twenty minutes later saw Niall sitting at her desk scanning her laptop for viruses as she sat back on the bed. After she’d talked about her extended family in Essex and he’d talked about Mullingar, Ireland, they’d reached a peaceful silence. Niall was humming softly under his breath and Cassie was struggling not to fall asleep. She opened her eyes when he stopped and frowned at his expression.

“You have Facebook messages.” He said simply. Cassie closed her eyes again, sighing. 

“I tend to ignore them.” She replied; when there was no response she opened her eyes. His look of horror explained everything. “What do they say this time?”

“This happens often?” She could tell by his tone he was disgusted. It didn’t really surprise her. “This is awful. The things they’re saying...I don’t understand. None of this is true. These things about STDs and...prostitution? Are they crazy?”

“Sometimes I wonder.” She said, unable to keep the bitterness from her voice. She closed her eyes again, focusing on the sound of her father’s cooking downstairs. She felt the bed dip and forced the blush from her cheeks as Niall touched her hand. Her eyes flew open to find his closer than they’d ever been.

“I won’t let this continue. I’ll stop them, I swear it. No one will ever hurt you again, Cas.” He whispered, pulling her into a hug. She loved the scent of him: men’s body wash and that pure Niall scent, musky but sweet. She inhaled deeply and tried not to be disappointed when he pulled back to look in her eyes. Something had changed in his; the blue was darker, and the sadness and disappointment was replaced by passion and pure unbridled rage. “I swear I will protect you, Cassie.”

Cassie struggled to suppress a shiver at his voice. It had become deeper and somehow much sexier than usual. Cassie could barely move to nod her head, she was so overwhelmed.

“Thank you.” She whispered. Something in her mind told her to run, that this was not Niall Horan, that this person could kill her; she ignored it. “It means a lot to me.”

“Cassie, I want—” Niall was interrupted by her father’s voice called them to dinner. 

“Later, okay? You can tell me later.” Cassie smiled softly at the Irish boy before taking his hand and pulling him to his feet. “Let’s eat, yeah?”

Dinner was fun, filled with jokes and laughter. Cassie didn’t see the other Niall again, but she knew he was there, lingering beneath the surface and waiting for the right time to appear again. It wasn’t until he was leaving that she saw the other side of him again. He’d pulled her in close for a hug after she’d offered him a ride (he refused again) and when he pulled away she saw the dark blue flash through his eyes.

“I wasn’t kidding earlier, Cassie. I _will_ protect you. No one else will ever hurt you again—I swear on me life.” He whispered as he tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. Cassie couldn’t help but blush as he got closer. “I’ll always protect you.”

“That a promise?” She asked softly, though she wasn’t exactly sure she wanted to know the answer.

“Promise. Vow. Oath. Whatever you want to call it. What matters is that I mean it. With my entire heart and soul. I will protect you with my life.”

“Well, let’s hope you never have to, yeah?” Cassie smiled softly. “Now, what was it you wanted to tell me earlier?”

Niall seemed torn, as if he wasn’t sure whether to tell her or not. “I’ll tell you tomorrow. Promise. For now, get some sleep. You need some rest if we’re to finish that English assignment tomorrow.” Cassie smiled and nodded, though she was apprehensive about what the end of the assignment would mean for her and Niall; it was the main reason they hung out, after all. “I’ll see you tomorrow morning, Cas.”

“Bye, Niall.” She called as he walked down the porch steps. She only closed the door after he’d disappeared in the darkness. Her father looked up from the dishes as she entered the kitchen and sat at the breakfast bar.

“I like that boy. He’s good for you. I haven’t seen you laugh like that in a long time.” Her father said, smiling.

“I like him too, Dad.” She sighed, looking down at the countertop. “That’s what scares me.”


	6. Chapter 6

“Blimey, have you seen Horan today?”

“Yeah. Bloke looks like he had a row with a brick wall.”

“I guess the wall won.”

Cassie did not enjoy hearing things like that. She had yet to see Niall today (he hadn’t been there that morning like he’d said he would be and English had become study hall when Beaufort left sick, so she hadn’t seen him then either) and she was growing more worried by the second as she sat in Advanced Calculus. She looked up at every entrance, but it was never Niall. She had given up hope when Brunsworth had entered the room, but seventeen minutes later (not that she counted; she certainly wasn’t keeping track on paper) all eyes went to the door when it opened.

“Sorry, sir, Dean Wilhelm wanted to see me.” Cassie had to put a hand over her mouth to keep from making a sound; she almost started crying, she was so horrified.

Niall’s lip had been busted, there was a bandage on his forehead and over his nose (which looked very broken) and he had a terrible shiner. As he sat down next to her, she could see more bandages on his hands, one of which was going up his arm; she thought she saw one on his ankle as well, but couldn’t be sure. She was caught looking when she looked back up and his eyes were on her. He just shook his head and whispered, “Later.” Thankfully, they had the same lunch (though she usually spent hers in the library and he spent his with his mates) after this and she planned to use that time wisely.

When the dismissal bell finally rang, she grabbed Niall’s backpack for him as she gave him a look he knew he couldn’t fight. They made their way to the library, and when they finally reached it, Cassie dropped everything she was carrying and turned to look at Niall.

“What in the world—” Cassie’s voice broke and she couldn’t finish the question. She closed her eyes, partly to fight the tears and partly in the hopes that this was simply a nightmare and she would wake up upon opening her eyes again.

“Please don’t cry, Cassie. Please.” He begged softly. He pulled her closer into a hug, and she couldn’t help but cling to his shirt.

“Can you tell me? Can you tell me what happened?” She asked, voice barely louder than a whisper.

“Yes.”

“You won’t though, will you?”

“No. I won’t lie to you, either, though. I’ll tell you one day, just...not today.”

“Is there anything...serious?”

“No. I went to a doctor, they patched me up. I’ll be fine.”

“Good.”

“Cassie, that thing I wanted to tell you. I—” A throat cleared behind them, interrupting Niall. The Irish boy looked annoyed, but pulled away anyway.

“It’s fine. It can wait another day, right?” Niall nodded reluctantly, and Cassie smiled faintly. “Go. Your mates are all probably curious.” Niall grabbed his backpack, shooting a dark look at the boy that interrupted them. Cassie gathered her things to leave, assuming that was what the boy wanted, and was in the process of apologizing when he cut her off.

“I actually wanted to talk to you for a second, if it’s no trouble.” The boy had conventional good looks, paired with slightly curly hair that was a medium brown colour and brown eyes. “Um, I’m Liam. Liam Payne. You probably don’t remember me—”

“You were in my biology class ninth year, my English class last year, and you’re in my calculus class this year.” She fought a smile at his stunned expression. “I have a good memory. You wanted something?”

“Oh, yeah, right. I was wondering, are you and Niall...” he trailed off, and she waited for him to finish. “Well, I mean to ask, um, do you currently have a, um, boyfriend? O-or girlfriend, I don’t j-judge.”

“No, neither. Why do you ask?”

“Brilliant! I mean, um, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go out for coffee or something after school?” Cassie stared at him like he had grown three heads.

“Are you asking me on a date?” Liam nodded sheepishly. “Is this a joke?” He frowned, confused.

“No, this is definitely not a joke. I’ve had a major crush on you since we had biology together. I think you are beautiful, funny, smart, and you have an amazing smile. I honest to God want to go on a date with you and become your boyfriend. Why would this be a joke?”

“Are you kidding? People here treat me like I’m dirt.”

“Only because they know that one day you will be known around the world and are insanely jealous of that.” Liam moved closer to her and wrapped one of her hands in his own. “I know how they treat you. I’ve reported it more than once and stood up for you more than once. I’ve had a hopeless crush on you for the past three years, Cassie. Please, just...go on one date with me. If you don’t like it, I’ll leave you alone. Please. Just one.”

“Fine.” Cassie said after a few moments’ deliberation. “Pick a place and I’ll meet you there after school.”

“Brilliant! Okay, um, how about the small cafe downtown, the Midnight Quill. You know it?” Cassie nodded before grabbing her things.

“Awesome. We’ll meet there after school.” Cassie smiled faintly, still confused as to why he liked her. She left the library as the bell rang, surprised when Liam followed.

“What kind of guy would I be if I didn’t escort you to your next class?” He said, grinning.

“So, Cas, who’s your...friend?” Cassie turned to smile at Niall, who’d just appeared on her other side. 

“Niall, this is Liam. Liam, this is Niall.” Cassie said, trying to ignore the tension between the two as they shook hands.

“Well, Lewis is giving a pop quiz today over the Periodic Table. Good luck, Cassie.” Liam said as he Niall. His look said everything.

“We’ve got a date after school today, at the Midnight Quill.” She informed him.

“I thought we were finishing the English assignment tonight.”

“I can call you when I get home and you can come over. I’m sure Dad would love it.”

“That’s not the point, Cas!”

“Then what is? Because I really don’t know.”

"He could be dangerous. What if it’s all some joke and he and his mates are waiting to hurt you? I swore I’d protect you, Cassie.” He said, voice low.

“So hide in the corner, I don’t care. I am not going to risk throwing this all away, Niall. He said he liked me. Do you know how that makes me feel? No one has ever liked me. He said I was beautiful.”

“He’s right.” Niall whispered. “I’ll be there, Cas, in case something goes wrong. It’s going to hurt like hell, but I’ll be there. Now get to class, we can’t both be late.” As Niall turned to leave, Cassie pulled him into a quick hug.

“Thank you, Niall. For caring. It’s more than anyone’s ever done for me.”

“I’ll always care about you, Cas.”

* * *

The rest of the day flew by and it wasn’t long before Cassie was parking near the Midnight Quill. She looked around as she stepped inside. She saw Niall in the corner and rolled her eyes; his smirk told her that yes, it was on purpose, and yes, he was being cheeky. She got a large cup of oolong tea and sat in the corner across the room from Niall. She drank her tea as she waited for Liam, watching Niall make weird faces at people as they passed (at one point she was afraid she’d have to buy another cup of tea because she almost knocked hers over during the giggle fit Niall’s expression brought on).

“Hey.” Cassie looked up, giving Liam a faint smile as he sat down. 

The next hour was spent talking about anything that came to mind—school, music, hobbies, movies, books. They talked about everything, it seemed, and Cassie had three cups of tea and a donut (it turned out Liam was also a tea drinker, though he preferred Earl Grey, and that he usually avoided alcohol because he only had one kidney). Liam almost made Cassie laugh a few times, and Cassie did actually enjoy the time she spent there. She stayed for a while after Liam left (kissing her hand once more; he was straight out of one of her mum’s stories) just drinking tea and proofreading her English assignment. When she looked up and saw the sun setting she decided to leave. The next day would be busy helping her father set up for his newest exhibit; most kids got to sleep in on Saturdays, but not Cassie (not that she minded). Cassie used a shortcut to reach her car; it was just getting dark but Cassie kept one hand on the mace attached to her keys. 

Out of nowhere, three guys jumped out at her, knocking her bag and keys to the ground as they did. Her heart was beating too loud for her to hear what they were saying, but she guess. They were all big, at least a head taller than her and probably two or three wider. She tried desperately to remember the self defence class she’d taken four years ago; nothing came to mind. Just as she was devising a way to reach her keys—and therefore mace—one of the guys let out a yelp and fell to the ground. The second quickly followed, punctuated with a large thud that was audible even over her pulse. The third had a knife, and she could tell he was fighting back. She heard a snap and the third dropped like a bag of bricks. She was scrambling to grab her bag and keys when she noticed the drops of blood and the hiss of pain; her saviour had been wounded. Slowly, she walked to where she believed he was—no female voice was that low—and held out a tissue pack and some band aids.

“I know it isn’t much, but it’s what I have.” She felt him take them; it was almost impossible to see in the darkness. “Thank you. For helping me It means a lot to me.” When there was no response, she reached out and touched his arm. “I mean it. I’d probably be dead if not for you. Thank you so much.” She saw his outline turn and walk a bit away before stopping. It seemed like he was going to say something, but had changed his mind. Cassie froze as he turned back around and left. That one strip of light, the only light on the entire alley, and it hit just right. Cassie turned and ran back to her car, not letting herself think until she was safely locked inside.

Those men were dead. She knew those men were dead, deep in her gut, she knew. But it wasn’t possible. That light, the only light, it was so improbable that it would show anything at all, let alone something so recognizable; it had though. Not much, but enough. It would always be enough for Cassie. No matter where or when, it would always be enough.

The entire drive home, all Cassie could think of was that blue, the colour of the sky after a storm, shining in the only light in the alley. The blue she loved, the blue that captivated her, that entranced her, that she trusted.

Niall’s blue.


	7. Chapter 7

She was glad for her father’s exhibit the next day; it distracted her enough that she didn’t think about the previous night.

She knew that Niall was the one that saved her; she'd recognise his eyes anywhere. But killing someone? He swore to protect her, yeah, but would he really go that far? She saw his eyes; she was positive that it was Niall. But...those were his eyes, yes, but something told Cassie that the person she saw wasn’t Niall. He had Niall’s eyes, but he wasn’t Niall.

Cassie pushed the thoughts from her mind, focusing on her closet instead. She had an hour before the exhibit and she couldn’t find anything suitable. She sighed before going over to her second closet and looking through it. Most of the stuff was too formal, but she eventually found a light pink dress she didn’t remember buying. It fit well, and looked fairly good with her complexion. She curled her hair into soft ringlets and then pinned some back into an elegant semi-bun. She put on some foundation and then some lip gloss before she was satisfied. Cassie stepped into her heels (naked pumps she’d had for years) and went downstairs, calling for her father in the process.

“You look beautiful, princess.” He said softly, smiling. She blushed and headed out to the car. Her father followed quickly after and they were at the gallery in minutes. 

“Cassie!” The girl squealed as she was lifted off the ground, and glared at the boy in front of her after he’d set her safely on her feet again. “Well, you certainly clean up nice.”

“Louis, you saw me this afternoon in coveralls with no makeup, hair in a crappy bun, and sweating as I moved paintings. Everything looks better than that.”

“Lies. You are always beautiful.” He said. He tweaked her nose before running off to greet someone else. She remembered when she first met Louis; it was barely two months before the accident, and Cassie was taking a few summer classes. Lou was in two of them—creative writing and journalism—and worked part-time at a local cafe. The very first day, he’d walked up to her and began spouting his life story. Louis was at uni now, so they rarely saw each other, but he had yet to miss one of her father’s shows. Louis was like an older brother to her—a very fashionable, very fabulous, and very gay older brother (he’d come out officially a few years ago, but he’d had countless boyfriends before that). 

Cassie walked around the room, looking at her father’s art. Her heart filled with pride and she couldn’t wait for the final piece to be unveiled. It was always the highlight of the night. Every year, Cassie’s father painted truckloads, though only a few made it to the actual show. The star, every year, was a single painting, always new and different, but always of her mother. Some years it would be a landscape featuring her mother in a garden or valley, others it was portraits—sometimes of her mother doing common things like washing dishes or vacuuming—but it was always of her mother. Her father never sold those paintings—they hung on the walls of his studio, far above the mess—but always drew in huge donations by the wealthier attendees; they were also extraordinarily beautiful.

Cassie didn’t talk much as she wandered about, as per usual, and usually kept to the edges of the crowds. Occasionally she would strike up a conversation with a familiar face, but more often than not it was Louis, who always tended to trail behind her.

“I don’t know who that is checking you out, kitten, but if you don’t want him, I do.” Louis whispered in her ear almost two hours after she’d arrived as she stood in the corner near the covered painting of her mother (it was gorgeous this year, with her mother holding a tiny baby in her arms). Cassie looked over at her friend, mostly ignoring him but blushing just slightly.

“You are seeing things again, Lou. Maybe you should cut back on the champagne.” She suggested, smiling lightly at him.

“So that adorable boy walking over here is entirely in my head? I won’t complain.” Cassie rolled her eyes and made to walk away when a voice stopped her.

“Cassie.” She turned, her green eyes locking with his blue ones as she did. “You look...amazing.”

“Thank you.” She said curtly. “You do, too.” It couldn’t have been truer. The black tux highlighted his muscles and the blue tie complimented his eyes perfectly. He looked gorgeous.

“I’m Louis, Cassie’s best friend.” She saw them shake hands and could imagine Louis’ expression.

“Niall, Cassie’s...”

“English partner.” She finished for him. Hero, saviour, crush, imaginary boyfriend; there were multitudes of things she could’ve called him, but that was the most appropriate. 

“Right. Well, I’m off to go flirt shamelessly with some poor unsuspecting chap. Have fun, kitten.” Louis smiled and slipped away, grabbing another glass of champagne as he went.

“Does everyone have a nickname for you?” Niall asked jokingly. She responded with a look before trying to walk away again; he grabbed her hand this time, keeping her locked in place. “You really do look stunning. I don’t know what you’re in such a hurry to get away from me—”

“You know _exactly_ why, Niall!” She hissed, pulling him deeper into the corner. She could see him tense under her glare. “You killed three men, Niall. Yes, you saved my life, but those men are dead now. They probably had _families_. And what happens if the police find your blood? What happens to you then?”

“I didn’t kill three men, Cas, you’ve got to believe me. That wasn’t me.”

“So someone borrowed your eyes for a while, is that it? I know your eyes, Niall, and I saw them in that alley.”

“Cas...it’s hard to explain.”

“I pick up on things quick.”

“I can’t tell you, Cassie. I can handle other people being afraid of me, disgusted by me or thinking I’m a monster but if it were you, I couldn’t take it. I’m sorry, Cas, but I can’t tell you.” Cassie stared at him, completely dumbfounded, before her anger broke free and barrelled down every filter she had.

“Niall, I told you that I trusted you, and I meant it. I thought you’d realised by now that I’m not like everyone else, but apparently I was wrong. I guess I was wrong to trust you, too, because all you’ve done is show me why I shouldn’t have. You lied to me, you keep things from me that—personally—I should be completely privy to, and you think you know me. Well, Niall Horan, you don’t know even half of my story. You don’t know how I’ll react, and the only way to find out is to tell me, which you obviously won’t do. Screw that. I thought you were my friend, Niall, and I’ll admit, part of me hoped you’d be more one day. Obviously, I was delusional on both counts. Well don’t worry, I won’t be making that mistake again. Enjoy the exhibit.” Cassie wasted no time after walking away from Niall in finding her father and telling him she wasn’t feeling well. He was worried and practically shoved her out the door to go home and rest with Louis as her caretaker. He’d volunteered right away, as Cassie expected; Louis may muck about constantly, but he was a good friend. The two of them cuddled on her bed watching various musicals until they eventually fell asleep.

On Sunday she met Liam at the Midnight Quill and they spent the day together wandering around downtown and being generally ridiculous. Cassie had fun and almost completely forgot about Niall. He was, however, the first thing that came to mind when Liam asked her to be his official girlfriend when he dropped her off at home that night. Cassie felt a little guilty for saying yes, even if his smile helped a little; she knew she was using him to forget about Niall, and she knew it was wrong, but she couldn’t stop. Not when it made someone happy. After all why should Liam be miserable just because she was?

Cassie did all she could to avoid Niall on Monday. She only saw him once outside of the classes they had together, and that was after Liam had kissed her cheek before lunch began and he had to go; Cassie had seen Niall a few metres away after Liam left, and she’d had to force herself to turn and walk the other direction. She’d glimpsed the hurt in his eyes and chose to ignore it. She recognised that she was being a stubborn little prat but she was hurt, too. Niall wanted her trust, but didn’t trust her in return. That wasn’t how things worked.

Unfortunately, her argument with Niall made her completely forget that he wouldn’t be in school on Thursday due to the big rehearsal. Liam had a doctor’s appointment that day, so he wouldn’t be there either. Cassie would be completely vulnerable for the entire day, she realized when she remembered it on Wednesday, and she was utterly terrified.


	8. Chapter 8

Cassie legitimately considered faking ill when she woke up on Thursday morning., but decided against it. She stuffed an outfit into her bag as she left the house; Cassie had told Niall she would come to the show, and she didn’t break her word. Cassie skipped breakfast with Gretta in favour of putting her outfit for the show in her locker and getting out everything she’d need for the day. She put the finishing touches on her English essay as she waited in the library for classes to begin. She was genuinely terrified of what would happen to her without some form of protection; she’d already plotted the fastest courses and planned to put her years jogging with her mother to good use.

* * *

She knew.

She _knew_ it would be awful today. Already she’d been hurt worse than she usually was in a week. She’d never been more glad that she carried Band-Aids and tissues; she’d never needed them more.

Thankfully, Cassie was allowed to leave final hour early when the teacher, Mrs. Martin, needed paperwork sent down to the office. Cassie changed clothes in the bathroom after she’d dropped the papers off; she immediately dropped her uniform off at her locker and adjusted her top.

She had a grey crop top on with the Union Jack on the front, paired with a black tank underneath. She chose her grey skinnies and black ballet flats to wear with it, and was immensely proud of her outfit. All the students were allowed to change into street clothes for the show and Cassie was grateful; with the curls she was putting in her hair, no one should be able to recognise her.

Cassie hurried to the auditorium as final bell rang and students began pouring into the halls. Cassie forced herself to slow down and act natural. A few times she caught guys looking at her in ways they never did. When Cassie reached the auditorium only a few students were there, so she made her way to the front row and set her bag down. She looked around for Niall’s family and eventually found them nearby—their laughs and Irish accents gave them away. She considered introducing herself, but thought better of it. She didn’t know how much Niall had told them and didn’t want anything to be awkward.

Cassie sat down and doodled in her notebook until the host came out and began the show. The first half of the show was good; there were only a few bands that Cassie really liked, but all were generally good. Cassie stood up during intermission to stretch her legs and almost jumped out of her skin when she felt arms circle around them. When she looked down, big blue eyes were looking up at her. The little girl was adorable, and her wavy blonde hair was pulled into pigtails. 

“Well, hello. Who might you be?” Cassie said softly, smiling at the girl. She always had a soft spot for children.

“My name is Einín Horan. You’re really pretty. Are you Nialler’s Cassie?” The little girl said, still looking up at Cassie.

“Well, my name is Cassie. Cassie Murray. It’s very nice to meet you, Einín. Is your mum around?”

“Yes ma’am. She’s right over there. You should come sit with us since you’re Niall’s princess.” Einín let go of Cassie’s leg to grab her hand, and Cassie barely had time to grab her bag before the blonde girl was pulling her over to where Niall’s family was. “Look, I found his princess!”

“There you are! Don’t go running off like that Einín!” An older lady said, putting one hand over her heart. “I’m terribly sorry missy, she runs around everywhere faster than I could think. I’m Niall’s aunt, Fírinne.”

“My name’s Cassie. It’s a pleasure to meet you. And don’t be sorry, she’s not done any harm. I love kids.”

“Cassie you have to sit next to me! Pretty please!” Cassie smiled at Einín and sat next to the little girl, who promptly climbed into her lap. Cassie smiled at her as the little girl turned to face the stage; the lights flickered, signalling the end of intermission. Cassie clapped after each act, and laughed at Einín’s enthusiasm. The young girl practically broke Cassie's ears when Niall was announced, but Cassie grew nervous; how would Niall react to seeing her with his family? Well, she was going to find out, that much was obvious as Niall came onstage. Cassie’s heart froze as she sat on a stool in front of the microphone. The music started and the applause died down; Cassie didn’t recognise the song, but as she looked around she realised that only a few people did.

_Hey old friend, thanks for callin’_  
It’s good to know somebody cares  
Yeah she’s gone, but I don’t feel like talkin’  
It might be just too much to bear  
To hear somebody say it stops hurtin’  
To hear somebody say she ain’t worth it 

The song was obviously American, and Cassie thought it may have been country, but she honestly didn’t care. Niall’s voice was amazing and Cassie couldn’t help but smile at it. As he sang the chorus, Niall looked over at his family and grinned, waving a little. His eyes travelled to Einín, and he almost fell off the stool when he saw whose lap she was sitting in. He didn’t look away from her eyes and she didn’t look away from his as he kept singing. Cassie loved Niall’s voice, almost as much as her father's paintings, and she had to try very hard not to think the song was about her. Niall eventually looked away from her and Cassie had to close her eyes as the world spun around; she knew this wasn’t related to Niall at all, and she’d be lying if she said it didn’t worry her. The nausea eventually passed, and the world was still when she opened her eyes. Niall was heading into the second chorus and Cassie saw him lock eyes with someone near the back of the auditorium.

_Cause you don’t know her like I do_  
You’ll never understand  
You don’t know what we been through  
That girl’s my best friend  
And there’s no way you’re gonna help me  
She’s the only one who can  
No you don’t know how much I’ve got to lose  
You don’t know her like I do 

Niall glanced back over at her and Cassie heard the doors in the back open and then close again; apparently Niall did as well, because hurt filled his eyes as he looked back there. His eyes closed for a minute and when they opened, they were the deep blue colour she’d grown familiar with. Again, Cassie’s mind told her to run, but she stayed. She didn’t want to miss any of Niall’s performance, and she knew he wouldn’t hurt her.

“ _You don’t know her like I do._ ” Niall sang softly. “ _Like I do. You’ll never understand. That girl’s my best friend._ ” 

The song ended there—probably because of the four minute time limit the performers had—and Niall bowed deeply before leaving the stage with one last look at Cassie.

The following two acts were good, but they were nothing compared to Niall. Einín jumped up and grabbed Cassie’s hand, trying to pull her away after the last act left the stage. Cassie looked over to Niall’s aunt who just nodded with a ‘be careful’ expression. Einín dragged Cassie out into the hallway and through the door that led backstage. Cassie focused on keeping up with Einín rather than think about the fact that most of the people she passed tormented her daily. Einín squealed loudly and Cassie was afraid the little girl was hurt until she spotted two familiar heads of blonde hair spinning around. Cassie couldn’t help but smile as she walked over to them; they were adorable.

“You were so good! And then with the notes and the whatsit and the feelings and the thingies! It was so good!” Einín was saying excitedly. Cassie held back an amused laugh at the girl’s wild gestures and tried to cover it with a cough. Niall looked up at her then, and her smile faded. The Irish boy hoisted Einín up on his back and stood up; he was only a little bit taller than her normally and the way he was hunched made them level. Niall was very close to her, and Einín looked like she was taking a nap, the way her head was laying and her eyes were closed, making the moment feel very intimate.

“I wasn’t sure you’d come.” He said softly, smiling a little. Cassie blushed a bit at the intensity of his stare.

“I told you, I honour my commitments. I said I’d be here, so I’m here.” She replied softly, not breaking the eye contact between them.

“Did you enjoy it? What’d you think of the song?”

“You sang wonderfully, Niall. The song was a...unique choice.”

“I found it online on Sunday and I’ve been practising since.”

“Ah. That explains a lot.”

“It was for you.” He said swiftly. Cassie realized he was always going to tell her that, even if she hadn’t come. “It’s true, all of it. And I know you’re upset that I won’t tell you about the thing but I can’t handle you being afraid of me. I—” Niall stopped mid-sentence, staring at a spot on her face. He looked down to her lip and then looked back up at her eyes. “Where’s Liam?”

“Not here. Why?” Cassie asked, confused.

“Does he hurt you? Has he hit you, because I swear, I will—”

“No, Niall, that’s ridiculous. Liam wouldn’t hit anyone, even me.”

“Then how did that bruise get on your cheek? And why is there a cut on your chin?”

“Niall,” Cassie began, feeling the colour drain from her face, “Liam had a doctor’s appointment, he was gone all day. You were here rehearsing.”

“You were alone.” Niall whispered as he realised what had happened. “Oh, Cassie, I’m so sorry. If I had known...I swore to protect you.”

“You can’t protect me from everything, Niall. Now, let’s get Einín to her mum, yeah?” Cassie smiled softly when Niall nodded and followed her out of the building to the car park where Niall’s aunt was waiting. While Niall was getting praised once again, Cassie took Einín and belted her into the car. Just as she shut the door, two hands covered her eyes.

“Guess who.” Cassie whipped around to see Liam standing behind her with a wide smile.

“Liam! I thought you were at the doctor’s!” Cassie exclaimed as Liam hugged her tightly. Cassie may have been new at the relationship thing, but she was pretty sure a girl’s heart was supposed to fly when she saw her boyfriend, not drop into her stomach.

“We got done early and I wanted to surprise you. Did you have fun at the show?” Cassie nodded, giving him a small smile. “I wish I could’ve been there with you.” 

“Liam. Can I talk to you for a minute?” Niall asked as he walked over. Cassie saw Liam’s smile lose its shine. “Please.”

“I’ll be right back, Cassie.” Liam promised. He kissed her cheek before following Niall to the side where no one could hear. Cassie watched them nervously, trying to make out what they were saying; unfortunately they were turned the other way.

“Cassie, is Liam your boyfriend?” Cassie turned to look at Einín through the open window, blushing as she nodded. “But I thought you were Niall’s princess. Don’t you like Niall?”

“Yes, but I like Liam too.” Cassie knew it was a lie when she said it. “Things are complicated, Einín.”

“Do they have to be? Do you like Niall more than Liam?” Cassie stammered, unsure how to answer without giving her false hope. Thankfully the boys returned then, and neither looked happy.

“Come with me.” Liam said, grabbing her arm. “We’re going to find Dean Wilhelm and we won’t leave him alone until he does something about these ignorant fools who hurt you.” Cassie froze and refused to move until Liam let go of her arm.

“Liam, no. I can’t.”

“Were you even going to tell me?!” Liam exploded, and Cassie backed away a bit. “You told Niall, were you ever going to tell me about it? _I’m_ your boyfriend, Cassie, you’re supposed to tell _me_ about these things! Me, not him!” 

“I didn’t tell him, Liam, he noticed. I didn’t say anything.” Cassie’s voice was soft, especially compared to Liam’s. She glanced over at where Niall was standing. He’d obviously been talking to Einín, but he’d turned to look at them when Liam had yelled. Even from far away Cassie could see the flash of dark blue in his eyes. “Please calm down, Liam, you’re making a scene. Please lower your voice.”

“No! Not about this! Did you ever want to actually be my girlfriend?!” Cassie was silent. “It’s always been him, hasn’t it?! It’s always been him! Even the day I asked you out, at the cafe, he was there! I won’t do this! I _can’t_ do this! I am hopelessly in love with you, Cassie, but it’s never been me, and I just can’t do this anymore.”

Cassie saw Niall move in the corner of her eye and forced the tears out of her eyes. “Liam, I would appreciate it if you went home now. I’ll see you tomorrow after school, we can talk then. Please. Just go home.”

Liam stared at her for a minute and the hurt in his eyes killed her. “Fine. I’ll go.” Liam turned and walked away. “Have fun with Niall.” He spat over his shoulder.

“Cassie.” She didn’t turn around. “Cassie, are you okay?” She nodded silently. Everything was quiet for a few minutes, and Cassie felt Niall’s hand close around hers. “Cas—”

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Niall. Good job on your performance.” She pulled her hand away from his and walked toward her car. She was glad he knew her as well as he seemed to, because it meant he knew she needed to be left alone.

When she got home, Cassie left her father with the excuse that she was tired, and fell into her bed still fully clothed. She fell asleep quickly and she didn’t care about when—or even if—she woke up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Niall's family have traditionally Irish names, so they can be hard to pronounce. I have a list [here](http://erlovelace.tumblr.com/niallsfamily) of his entire family, their descriptions, and the pronounciations of their names!
> 
> Don't forget, I have been nominated for a One Direction Under Fifty Award for this story! Everyone should pretty please go and vote for me for Best Niall (As A Main Character) here: [Under 50 Awards Voting Sheet](http://tinyurl.com/ko8c5bz/)! You can vote five times a day until May 2nd, I believe!
> 
> Also, I now have a [twitter account!](https://twitter.com/ERLovelace) Follow me!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Semi trigger warning..? It mentions suicide, towards the end, and as always there's the abuse from her classmates, but otherwise, it's all fine.

Cassie did wake up the next day—three hours late. Her father came in as she was rushing to get ready and trapped her in a hug so she couldn’t move.

“Princess, you woke up three hours late. Change into your night clothes and go back to bed. I’m not letting you go to school today.”

“I’ve never missed a day of school, Dad, I’m not starting now.”

“Cassandra Lillian Murray. Go back to bed right this instant.” 

“Yes, Dad.” Cassie sighed softly as she wiggled free of her father’s grip and gathered her night clothes. She knew she was beat when he pulled out the full name. Cassie wasn’t happy about missing school, but her father came first, and he always would. Cassie didn’t bother deluding herself into believing otherwise; she knew her dad would always be the one that came first, no matter what happened. Cassie thought about that after her father left and she had changed and climbed into bed. It was probably unhealthy, but she didn’t really care. 

Every few hours, her father would emerge from his office and check on her. Occasionally, he’d bring her a sandwich or something, but she only ate the carrots; she wasn’t very hungry. At one point, around half one, she was hit by another wave of dizziness and nausea; it passed quickly and she didn’t tell her father, but it worried her. She didn’t know why it was happening or how to stop it. 

About an hour after that, the doorbell chimed and almost gave Cassie a heart attack. She was getting up when she heard her father answer it, and the door to her room flew open just as she was pulling on a robe. All she saw was suspenders before she fell back onto the bed under the enormity of the hug she received. 

“Hey, Lou.”

“Kitten are you okay?!” Louis practically yelled at her. Cassie rolled her eyes as Lou went around the room making sure everything was comfortable. “Aidan, turn the air up, it’s burning up in here. Oh, kitten, what’s wrong? You never oversleep, let alone miss school.”

“I’m fine, I was just tired. How did you even find out?” The older boy looked away and Cassie felt the subject change coming before Louis even opened his mouth. “Don’t bother, Lou. I’m used to people not telling me things nowadays. I’ll be fine, I just need some sleep.” Cassie shut her eyes as the world spun around again; she felt Louis’ hands on her shoulders and though she knew he was talking, she couldn’t make out individual words. 

“Cassie!” She opened her eyes again, relieved that everything was unmoving, and looked at her worried best friend. “Cassie, what the hell was that? What’s wrong with you? What have you eaten, are you sick, I can drive you to the hospital.” 

“Lou. Calm down. It’s just because I’m stressed. It’ll stop in a few days.” She hoped. “Now get to class, young man. I just need some sleep, and that’s impossible with you around.”

Louis still looked worried, but he knew she wouldn’t change her mind; she hated hospitals, and she was only going inside one if she was dying. Lou knew that too, Cassie could tell as she walked him to the door. He gave her a big hug and a smile before opening the door. Cassie was sad to Liam on the step. Lou waved as he left and went to his car and Cassie sighed as she looked at Liam and gestured for him to come in.

Cassie led him to the den and sat on the edge of the couch as he sat in the chair across from her. Both were quiet for a minute.

“Are you okay?” Liam questioned, breaking the silence. “You hardly ever miss and you don’t look well.” Cas gave him a small smile and nodded. She didn’t trust herself to speak. “I’m sorry about yesterday. I shouldn’t have yelled like that. I just get so frustrated because he’s...got you. I can try all I want, but there is nothing I can do that will make you mine. Do you know that I’ve only ever seen you smile when you look at him? And he’s the only one that you talk to about stuff. If we’re going to be together, you’ve got to talk to me about things. And you’ve got to be honest with me. I’m not stupid, I _know_ you fancy him. I just want you to give me a chance as well.” Cassie was silent as Liam placed his hand over hers; she didn’t have to ask who Liam was talking about, and she had mixed feelings about that fact.

“Give me the weekend.” Cassie said in a whisper. “I need time to think, about everything. I’ll tell you on Monday what I think. All I need is the weekend. Will you do that?”

“Of course.” Liam stood and laid a soft kiss on her hand. “I’ll see you on Monday, Cassie.” Liam showed himself to the door and left, leaving Cassie to her thoughts.

She didn’t stay on the couch for long after Liam left. She went up to her room quickly and finished the homework she’d put off. She didn’t have any more dizzy spells, and felt fine, so at around eight she drove over to the Midnight Quill; she’d developed a fondness for their tea. She parked closer than she normally would, but the thought of being cornered again scared her. 

She walked in and smiled at the barista as she got in line. She was contemplating what kind of tea to get when she saw them.

A group of kids from her school were there, laughing and mucking about. Cassie ducked her head and placed her order—ginseng this time—before she recognised the blonde one.

It shouldn’t have surprised her that Niall was out having a laugh with his mates on a Friday night. It definitely shouldn’t have bothered her that Amelia Duncan was practically sitting in his lap, in all her bleached, tanned, and starved glory. Niall was popular, he had loads of friends, and Cassie knew that. She shouldn’t have expected different, it was only an English assignment. She wasn’t special; she had no claim on him. She had no reason to be upset with him, she told herself as she picked up her order and paid. Not about the secrets, not about Amelia Duncan, and especially not about the fact that Niall was out having fun and hadn’t bothered to even call and check on her. She kept telling herself that as she left, and she didn’t stop walking until she was at her car; not even when she caught blue eyes on her as she passed the cafe window.

* * *

Cassie entered the house on Sunday afternoon covered in grease and oil. She’d spent the weekend doing what she did best: fixing her car.

“Get that noise to stop?” Her father asked as she opened the fridge. She gave him a nod before sitting at the table across from him and opening the glass-bottled Coca-Cola. “Are you okay? You’ve barely spoken all weekend. I’m worried about you.”

“I’m fine, Dad. I’m just thinking about some things. I’m not sick or going crazy or anything. Promise.”

“Good. You know I worry about you, princess.” There was a knock at the door before he could continue, and Cassie stood before her father had a chance. She smiled at his eye roll but it disappeared upon opening the door.

“Niall.” She whispered, suddenly self-conscious of her coveralls and stains. “What are you doing here?”

“I wanted to talk to you. About everything.” He must’ve realized she didn’t plan on inviting him in, because he sighed deeply. “Look, Cassie, I know you know about the thing, and I will tell you about it. I just can’t do it now. I promise I’ll tell you about it.”

“You don’t have to.”

“I just—wait, what?”

“You don’t have to.” She repeated. She didn’t want to continue, but she forced the words out. “Look, we worked together on an assignment. That’s all. Your life is yours, I don’t expect anything from you. You have your mates, I have mine. I get it.”

“Cas, if this is about Friday, then I’m sorry.”

“Niall, this isn’t about anything. This is me being realistic. I know I’ve been taking time from your mates, and now that the essay’s done, that can stop.”

“That’s crazy, Cassie. I’ve never been like that, _this_ has never been like that. You’re my friend, not just an English partner.”

“I want your pity as much as your mates want my friendship.”

“I don't pity you. And they don't know what they're missing.”

“I’m not stupid. I’ve seen pity enough to know it. I hope you enjoy all your spare time. Meanwhile, I’ve got to find spare parts for my car, and Lou’s gonna help me.”

“Look, I’m sorry I didn’t come by on Friday, but you don’t need to do this. I don’t know what Liam said or did to make you think like this, but—”

“Don’t blame this on Liam. All he did was give me time to think.”

“Think?”

“About whether or not I wanted to be his girlfriend.”

“Why would you—”

“Because, Niall, he and I both know I have feelings for someone else that could never compare to my feelings for him, even though the other guy is completely oblivious and there’s no chance it’s mutual.”

“Oh.” If Cassie didn’t know better, she’d say Niall looked heartbroken. “Who’s...what have you decided?”

“I haven’t.”

“Who’s the other guy? Is it Louis, because I really don't think he's interested in girls like that.” 

“No, it’s not Lou.” Niall made to say something but she shook her head. “Just go, Niall. We both knew this friendship would end.”

“I’d hoped it would have a different result, I’ll admit.” Niall kissed her forehead before hugging her tightly. “I’ll still protect you, Cas. Like always.”

“Like you did Thursday?” Cassie couldn’t stop the words and she hated herself for saying them. The look of hurt on Niall’s face killed her, but she forced herself to keep a brave face as he walked away. It was better for them this way; they were back where they belonged.

Cassie shut the door and couldn’t help but think of Niall’s hug as she did. She knew that was where she belonged: in his arms, surrounded by him completely, but she refused to accept it. Things were better like this. She just had to keep telling herself that until she believed it.

* * *

That didn’t mean it would hurt any less, however. 

The old torment was back—though they gave a conscious effort to make it look accidental—and on top of the pain from being without Niall, it was almost unbearable. Bear it she did, though, throughout everything. She was miserable again, yes, but there was an upside.

Cassie had told Liam she would think over the weekend, and she had. Niall’s visit had only strengthened her resolve. When she saw Liam that morning, Cassie told him that she wasn’t completely over Niall, but she was working on it and she wanted to be Liam’s girlfriend. The smile that had overtaken Liam’s face was priceless; it was worth the pain to see someone that happy. It wasn’t until that afternoon, however, that she completely stopped regretting her decision. 

“You’re such a bitch.” Cassie looked to her side to be met with the sight of a very angry Amelia Duncan. 

“I’m sorry?” Cassie questioned as she shut her locker door. 

“You think you’re so special, but you’re not. Niall isn’t interested in you, and he never will be. He’s dating me. Me, not you, and you can’t change that.” Cassie tried to defend herself, but she couldn’t get a word in. “You are so stuck up. You hogged Niall all last week, and everyone’s tired of it.”

“Look, we were working on an assignment together. The assignment’s over, and Niall’s free to do what he wants. You don’t need to worry.”

“You think you deserve to be treated different. You’re no more special than the rest of us. Ever since your slag of a mum died—”

“You take that back.” Cassie said softly, dropping her bag and the binder she was carrying. “You take that back right now.”

“Why? Everyone knows she shagged every bloke in town. Do you even know who your father is?”

“Stop now. Or I’ll—”

“What? Quote poetry at me? I dare you to hit me.” They were in each other’s faces now, and everyone had stopped to watch the most popular girl in school and the invisible bookworm have it out.

“Turn and walk away, Duncan. You’re just going to embarrass yourself.”

“Like your mummy did? How’d she die again? Drunk driving, wasn’t it?” Cassie lunged at the girl but was held back by two very muscular arms. She didn’t know who it was, nor did she care; all she cared about was clawing that cancerous orange skin off. 

“Cas, calm down.”

“Let me go! I’ll kill her, I swear I will!” 

“Cassie, you need to calm down before you hurt yourself.”

“Let me go, Niall!”

“Amelia, you should probably go.”

“I’ll kill you! I swear to God, I will you kill you, you lying whore!” 

“Cassie, she’s gone now. Cas, calm down. Calm down.”

“I can’t let her get by with that! I’m sick of these imbeciles beating on me and harassing me! What did I ever do to any of you?! What did my _mother_ ever do to you?!”

“Cas, please calm down.” Cassie closed her eyes in a vain attempt to comply. “Liam. Where’ve you been?”

“I came as soon as I could. Cassie, oh lovely. What’ve they done to you?” Cassie collapsed into Liam, sobbing hysterically.

“She insulted Mum.” Cassie managed to say between sobs. She didn't need to see to know the looks she was getting.

“Oh, Cassie.” Liam whispered, and tightened his hold. “I’m going to ring Louis to come get you, alright? I’ve got to work, but I’ll be over after to check on you.” Cassie just nodded.

She couldn’t say how long she spent in Liam’s arms, nor could she count the whispers she heard as people passed. She knew, though, when Niall left—the warm hand on her arm disappeared—and she knew when Lou arrived. She heard him before she saw him; his cursing was obvious. Cassie managed to open her eyes long enough to see him before he smothered her in a hug.

“Liam and Niall told me everything. My poor, sweet kitten.”

“Please just take me home, Lou. I need Dad. I’ve got to tell him; about everything.” Louis nodded and led her to his still-running car. As she left, someone slipped a note into her hand, and she stuffed it in her pocket; she had no will to read anything these people gave her now.

When she got home, her father was a nervous wreck; Niall had been by to drop off her things and got her father worried. They all sat on the couch together, and with Louis by her side, Cassie told her father everything: the truth behind the busted lip, cuts, bruises, random crying fits she occasionally had, _everything_. He was furious by the end, at her for keeping it secret and the school for doing nothing about it, but mostly at the kids for doing it in the first place. He went to his office to think for a while, and Cassie asked Lou to stay the night; she didn’t want to talk to anyone, including Liam, and Louis promised to keep her from being bothered.

Cassie went upstairs and changed into her nightclothes. As she was washing her face at the sink in the loo, she noticed the pill bottle she’d almost completely forgotten about. The doctor had prescribed antidepressants after the accident, but she’d only taken them for a month or two, and so had quite a few left; at least fifteen if not twenty. Cassie knew she wasn’t depressed as she carried the bottle back to her room and sat on her bed; this was so much different from before, too different to be depression. She also knew, however, that if she were to take those pills again, it wouldn’t be one pill every twelve to thirteen hours. She would take all of them at once.

As she started to lie down, a flash of paper caught her eye: the note from earlier. She got up, pulled it out, and unfolded it quickly. It didn’t take long to read, and once Cassie had, she folded it up and put it in the pill bottle. 

“Maybe I will one day.” She whispered as she pulled the blanket over her head. “But not today. Sorry Mum, but we’ll have to wait a bit longer before we’re reunited.”


	10. Chapter 10

Cassie walked out of her third class already exhausted. The pitying glances from classmates were bad enough, but word had apparently gotten around to the teachers as well, so they also featured the same pitying glances and sad expressions every time she looked up. The only teacher that didn’t was Mr. Graham, her Advanced English teacher (there was a reason he was Cassie’s favourite).

Her day was bad enough with the looks, but someone had also changed her locker combination and Liam left after second hour because he was needed at work—he still wouldn’t tell Cassie what it was he did exactly—and that wasn’t mentioning the way her heart sped up when she saw Niall.

After yesterday, she’d sworn to avoid him as much as possible. The last thing she wanted was another Amelia Duncan. She tried her best, but it was hard to avoid someone that shared three of her classes and that she also had feelings for—which she was also trying to avoid—and refused to leave her alone.

Tuesday and Wednesday were hard on Cassie. The looks from everyone, the ache from her bruises, and the pain of ignoring Niall all made it worse. Thankfully, the blonde seemed to understand her silent message and left her alone on Thursday. Nothing was worse than the look in Niall’s eyes when he passed her in the halls; she would rather have the bruises back. The following Friday was no different.

Cassie had always been good at hiding her feelings and wearing an apathetic mask at school, but over the course of that week, she practically perfected her apathetic and happy masks. Liam and everyone at school thought she was happy and fine after her breakdown on Monday—though she did catch Niall giving her strange looks sometimes during their Health class. Only her father and Louis knew the truth: she was depressed, and though Lou urged her to take her pills, she refused. It wasn’t to that point yet, and she could fight through this and get better without help from the tiny medicine.

Louis couldn’t be over every night and Cassie was glad. She and her dad had talked a lot over the past few days. She agreed to tell him if anything else happened at school, and he agreed—albeit reluctantly—not to make a fuss with administration.

Cassie didn’t like it, but she dealt with it. Her life was better than it had been in a while, and while it could be better, she could be getting beat up every day like before. Someone always had it worse; she didn’t deserve to complain. Her mother had taught her to be strong and she tried her best to do so. It was hard, but she was tough.

Sadly, there was no exhibit on Saturday to take her mind off of everything. Louis had a study date with some girl from his finance class and Liam was busy with work; her father had to finish a commission and the Quill, as they’d taken to calling it, was closed for renovations. There was nothing to distract her from wanting to be with Niall, even just hanging out, and there was nothing to distract her from how horrible it made her feel, like she was betraying Liam’s trust just by thinking of being friends with the Irishman. There was no denying that she missed him. She never had to pretend around him and there was something about him that made her feel completely at ease. While every minute with Liam felt like work—keeping the mask up, not letting it slip, keeping a smile on her face—being with Niall was simple, easy. She couldn’t forget the last time he’d held her, the past Monday. Everything had felt right, like it would all be okay as long as she had him (granted, he was the only thing keeping her from tearing a girl’s eyes out and making her eat them, but still). She didn’t have him now, though, and everything was just... _wrong_.

“I made us dinner, princess.” Her father said from her doorway. She hadn’t heard him approach, but it looked like he’d been there a while.

“I’m actually not hungry right now. I’ll warm it up later, yeah?” She responded. Aidan Murray nodded before returning downstairs to his dinner. Cassie knew she was worried about her, but she just wasn’t hungry. She pushed the thought out of her mind as another dizzy wave hit, and she squeezed her eyes shut to dull the pain that now accompanied them. She’d grown used to the spinning now, and was able to keep her mask when they hit at school. Liam didn’t even know about them, and she hoped no one else did, either. Cassie was left to her thoughts and music, and she was glad she had the latter. Various songs drifted through her computer speakers, and many were from various types of music. She got up from her bed and sat at her desk as an old Journey song came on, and she looked through her documents folder to find the most recent assignment she’d been working. She was about to open it when a file she knew she hadn’t made caught her eye. It was entitled “HEY YOU!” and Cassie had no idea who could’ve made it. She thought maybe Lou, since he was around pretty often, and when she opened it, she was startled to say the least.

> Hey, I just met you. And this is crazy. But here’s my number. So call me maybe!
> 
> That was a pretty lame opening, I agree, but it’s constantly playing, thank to Einín, my cousin.
> 
> I know we don’t really know each other well (like, I have no idea what happened with your mum and there are definitely things you don’t know about me) but I really, really like you, Cassie. I have for a while now. It’s not right, the way everyone treats you, and I look to change that, if I can. I think you are a beautiful girl, and you have great taste in music (based entirely off your posters and CD collection, I mean who doesn’t love Michael Buble?) You are probably the most amazing girl I’ve ever met and probably will ever meet. I have no idea if you feel the same or not (probably not) but I just couldn’t keep it in any longer.
> 
> You’re laying on your bed now while I’m scanning for viruses and…it’s breathtaking. You look so peaceful and it’s amazing to know that side of you exists. You like so much like your mum in that painting, Cas, it’s astounding.
> 
> I know you probably have a boyfriend or have a crush on someone, and if it’s that guy in the pictures downstairs in the suspenders and stripes, good for you, he seems great. I just had to tell that I like you—more than a friend or English partner. I fancy you, quite a bit. I think…
> 
> I think I’m falling in love with you.
> 
> I also have to tell you though that I’m different. I’m not like other people. I really need to explain this in person, and I hope I don’t much everything about between now and whenever you read this, because I trust you. You…make me want to protect you, and I can’t do that properly until you know everything. I like you, and you deserve to know about this before I do something stupid. Or someone else does.
> 
> I’m being vague, I know, and I’m sure it’s driving you mad right now, but I want to tell you face to face. Please just…ring me after you read this. ‘Call me maybe,’ right?
> 
> Yeah, still a lame joke. Anyways. Let’s hope you don’t have a boyfriend and that you find this before twenty years pass! :)
> 
> xxNiallxx

Cassie couldn’t help but stare at her computer screen. He had written this only a few days after they officially met. Before that night in the alley, before the show, before Liam, before everything.  _Niall fancies me._  was her first thought.  _It’s got to be a joke_ , followed quickly after, as did  _But Niall never lies. Even his mates say that._

_I’ve got to call him._

She was halfway out to door before she realized that it was almost ten at night, and if Niall wasn’t asleep then Einín and the younger kids would be. She decided that instead of ringing him, she’d ask him to meet her at the Quill after school on Monday. Satisfied with her decision, Cassie returned to her bed and went to sleep.

* * *

As Cassie entered her house after school on Monday, she could’ve kicked herself. She’d completely forgotten to talk to Niall, she’d been so distracted.

A new kid had arrived that morning and Dean Wilhelm had asked her to show him around. He was tall, new, and absolutely gorgeous, which attracted too much attention for Cassie’s taste, but she’d agreed anyway. He had insane brown curls that flew everywhere all the time, and eyes that no one could really describe—some said brown, some blue, some green—and a small tattoo behind his ear of a rainbow flag. Over the course of the day she’d discovered he’d skipped a grade (maybe it was two…) which was why he was younger than everyone. He was in every one of her classes, and Cassie couldn’t help but notice that he and Niall shared a tense look every time they saw each other. Liam hadn’t been happy about her spending so much time with another guy, but Harry Styles, as he introduced himself, assured Liam that nothing would happen. Liam still didn’t trust him, but Cassie supposed that was to be expected.

She didn’t eat dinner that night, instead finished an essay and presentation. Her father was still worried about her, so she ate a banana to appease him. Tuesday wasn’t really different from Monday, nor was Wednesday. Cassie still didn’t get a chance to talk to Niall, and showing the new kid around felt a lot more like babysitting.

Harry was a genius and funny, but he was also highly excitable and extremely cheeky, which had already landed him in a couple bad situations. Cassie was exhausted by lunch, and almost collapsed when Harry approached her in the library during lunch on Wednesday.

“Hey, you.” He said, sliding gracefully into the chair next to her. “So, I happened to hear about some café near here that as amazing coffee. You wouldn’t happen to know it, would you?”

“That’ll be the Midnight Quill. It’s not far, and it’s fairly unknown. It’s got good food and drinks and it’s open really late. I go there a lot to work on stuff for school and get good tea. Liam and I just call it the Quill.”

“Great. We should go there after school. Invite Liam, it’ll be fun. We can just hang out and maybe afterwards, he won’t want to murder me.”

“He doesn’t want to murder you!” Cassie said as the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. Cassie and Harry both grabbed their things and headed to fourth hour. Cassie smiled at Liam when he appeared, though it fell slightly when Niall passed them, looking sad. “Liam, do you want to murder Harry?”

“And accompany us to the Quill after school?” Harry added.

“I’ll go.” Liam replied as he wrapped an arm around Cassie’s waist. “No promises about the murder, though.”

“Told you!” Harry exclaimed, looking triumphant. “I know it. The faces he gives me are proof. Like that one!”

“Not helping, Harry.” Liam stated calmly as he stopped by the door to Cassie’s fourth hour.

“Hey, do you mind if Lou joins? He’s been stressed for a while, and I think it’ll help him relax a bit.” Cassie questioned. She needed a break from her mask, and Lou was the only one who could help with that.

“Sure. Tell him to bring some mates. Maybe we can find the five year old other people to bother.” Liam said, referring to Harry. Cassie smiled, and Liam kissed her cheek. “I’ll see you after school, lovely.”

Cassie watched him walk away and was surprised to see her favourite (not that she’d admit it) person walk by. “Niall! Can I talk to you?” He stopped, so she took that as a yes. “Um. What are you doing after school today?”

“Babysitting. Fírinne and Meallán have to work late, so I’m watching the kids.”

“Oh. Uh, when are you free? I need to, um, talk to you. Privately.”

“Uh...Friday’s the only time soon. I’m babysitting again tomorrow afternoon and I’ve got a, uh, thing that night.”

“Can you meet me at the Quill after school on Friday? It’s important.”

“Look, if it’s so import—”

“It’s about the thing you left on my laptop.” Niall grew bright red and looked down. “I’ll be there” was all he said before turning away and scurrying off. Cassie entered her fourth hour to strange looks from Harry, and taunts the rest of the day about her blush. She borrowed his mobile in fifth to call Louis, who agreed to come and would bring a friend (“ _Not_ a boyfriend, alright?” “For the ninth time, Lou, I understand.”) or two. Harry was curious about who she’d called, but she refused to tell him and deleted the number from his phone, saying it would be a surprised.

By the time school had ended, Cassie was greatly looking forward to the meet at the Quill. She (reluctantly) drove Harry and Liam there, and the younger boy wouldn’t stop teasing the couple from the back. (“Harry, don’t make me hurt you.” “I told you, Cassie!”) Cassie found a table while Harry and Liam stood in the line to get their drinks. Lou arrived just as the two were ordering—how Harry convinced to Liam to buy his coffee, Cassie couldn’t fathom—and greeted Cassie with a large hug before introducing his friend.

Cassie really shouldn’t have expected anything less than gorgeous from one of Lou’s friends. The bloke wasn’t terribly tall, but about average height. His raven black quiff added at least fifteen centimetres to his height, though. He had tanned skin and tattoos, and she could understand why Louis had insisted they weren’t together. Zayn Malik—as he introduced himself—turned out to be very physical. He liked to be touching someone, and paired with Louis, it was almost comical. Louis had just sat down to Cassie’s left when Liam arrived carrying coffee and tea for her and sat on her other side. When Harry came, he pouted and set his bagel down.

“I wanted to sit next to Cassie!” He complained, causing Louis to turn from listening to Liam to look at Harry. Cassie was used to the effect that Louis had on people, though it usually only made girls breathless. “Never mind.” Lou gave Harry a confused look as the bloke sat next to Liam, who had pulled Cassie closer upon seeing Zayn.

Harry was unusually quiet, and it worried Cassie. She hadn’t known him long, but even she knew it was a strange. Louis even gave her a questioning glance, but she just shrugged. Cassie was about to ask, but Louis opened his mouth first.

“Zayn,” He began, capturing everyone’s attention, “Someone told me you look like an owl.”

“What?” Liam muttered, but Cassie waved his comment off, sure that Louis had a punch line. Louis just nodded at their confused looks, face completely blank.

“Who?” Zayn asked. Louis was silent, letting his friend’s question sink in. It took a few seconds for everyone to get the joke, but the table roared with laughter when they had. Louis sat back, looking extremely pleased with himself.

“That was the dumbest joke you’ve ever told.” Cassie said, still smiling.

“Yeah, but it put everyone at ease.” Lou nodded his head at Harry, who was now in the midst of telling his own corny joke. Cassie patted Louis’ arm in congratulations. She was glad to see Harry relaxing. She was still smiling minutes later when she went up to the counter for refills. She was waiting for their drinks when she heard the door jingle behind her and a sharp gasp. She turned and the smile died as her green eyes met blue. “Niall.”

“Cassie. I-I can leave if you want, I just came with—”

“Cassie!” A small body attacked her legs and she could feel her friends’ eyes on her. “Cassie I missed you! Niall said that he made you angry, but please stop being angry because I miss you and you haven’t even met my brothers and sisters and I know they would like you too and Niall always looks sad now and it’s just sad and even hugs don’t work and hugs always work!”

“Well, Einín, why don’t you try giving him another hug? Maybe it’ll work this time.” Cassie suggested and smiled when the small girl jumped up to hug Niall.

“Cassie, when are you gonna come meet everyone?” Einín asked, head resting on Niall’s shoulder.

“Um, well, Niall and I are meeting here after school on Friday. What if I came over to yours that night for dinner?” Einín smiled happily and Cassie picked up the drinks she’d ordered. “I will see you there then.” Cassie told her, smiling at the grinning girl and waving goodbye to Niall before making her way to the table.

“You’re meeting Niall on Friday?” Liam asked as she was sitting down. “You didn’t think to tell me?”

“Not now, Liam. Please.” Cassie muttered. She was feeling the beginnings of one of her dizzy spells again, and she could already tell it was going to be worse than usual.

“When then, Cassie? When are we going to talk about the way he is constantly interfering with our relationship?”

“Hey, why don’t you shut it, and talk about this some other time?” Louis suggested calmly, setting his cappuccino down on the table.

“Why don’t you take your nose out of our business?”

“Oi! She is my best friend, and you are arguing—or rather, you’re yelling at her—in a public place! That makes it my business!”

“Guys, please.” Cassie whispered, rubbing her temples.

“Best friend? I don’t see you protecting her in the hallways.”

“Funny, because apparently you haven’t been doing such a good job either! And where were you when her mum was killed?”

“Cassie.” Everyone looked over at the guy who was approaching.

“Niall, you really need to—” Liam began, but Niall just ignored him.

“Cas, are you okay?” Cassie tried to nod, but it just made everything spin faster. “Lou, can you—”

“Home.” Cassie whispered, finishing Niall’s sentence.

“Zayn, follow me in my car. Harry, call a cab for you and Liam.” Louis commanded, his anger replaced with concern. “Niall, you take her home. You can come by after.” Lou said, pointing at Einín, who was sitting by the door eating ice cream.

Everyone did as the eldest boy said, and Louis helped Cassie to her car. Within minutes, they were on their way to her house with Zayn following behind.

“Cassie,” Louis began, sighing, “Kitten, you need to see a doctor. I’ll take you there tomorrow after class, your dad won’t have to know, just please—”

“I’ll be fine, Lou. Promise.”

“Forgive me if I don’t really trust your judgement at the moment.” Louis said, glancing over at her. “What have you eaten?”

Cassie was surprised by the question, to say the least. “Enough. Why do you ask?”

“Because I haven’t seen you eat in weeks. It’s only tea. You do have to eat, Cassie.”

“I know that and I’ve been eating.” If Cassie was being honest, she couldn’t remember the last time she’d had a full meal. “You and Harry seemed to get along well.”

“Don’t try to distract me.” Louis said, face becoming red. “If you don’t go to a doctor tomorrow, at least promise me you’ll eat something.”

“I will.” She said as they pulled into her driveway. “You don’t have to come in with me. Go have fun with Zayn.”

“I’d be too worried about you.” Louis said, climbing out of the car. Cassie followed his example and headed to the door.”

“Seriously. I’ll be fine.” Louis gave her a disbelieving look, but left after giving her a rather large hug. Cassie went in, laid her bag down on the sofa and sat next to it. By the time her father came down, she’d already finished all of her homework and was just sitting there, mulling over the day’s events.

“Princess...have you given any thought to getting a job?” He asked, sitting next to her. “My car broke down while I was on my way to the market today and I had to get it towed. I talked to the owner of the garage while I waited and he was looking for some extra hands. I think you should consider it.”

“I might. It’d be a good experience.”

“I just wanted to tell you, in case you wanted to.”

“Did they fix your car?”

“No, they couldn’t figure it out.”

“Maybe I’ll take a look at it, see if I can figure anything out.”

“Thanks, princess. What do you want for dinner?”

“We actually ate while we were out, so I’m not really hungry. Friday I’m having dinner with a friend and we’ll probably just go there right after school, so don’t wait up.”

“Is it Liam?” Cassie’s father asked with a sour look. She didn’t know why he didn’t like Liam, but he  _really_ didn’t like him.

“No. It’s Niall, actually.”

“Oh. That’s fine then. He’s a nice boy, you should hang out with him more often.”

“You just don’t like Liam.”

“Not true. I like Liam plenty. Just not as your boyfriend. Why do you think I like Louis so much?” Cassie laughed as her father walked into the kitchen. Minus her dizzy fit and almost-fight with Liam, the day had been pretty good.


	11. Chapter 11

The next day, Liam apologized for his behaviour. 

“I never should’ve gotten upset with you. You can have your own friends, and I should have trusted you with him. I know you would never do anything to betray anyone’s trust in you. Just because you have feelings for him doesn’t mean that you’ll act on them. I am genuinely sorry for my actions and anything else that I’ve ever done to upset you.”

“Liam, lovely, you’re forgiven. I’m sorry my feelings keep getting in the way.” Cassie replied, giving him a hug.

“I’m sorry for saying he keeps getting in the way when it’s really just my jealousy.” Liam said, returning the hug. “I just waited so long for the courage to tell you how I feel, I don’t want to lose you just yet.”

“Cassie!” Cassie smiled at the approaching Harry, laughing a bit at Liam’s grimace. “So, about that bloke, your friend Louis. Is he, um...has he...is he—”

“Gay?” Harry nodded, blushing a bit.”Yes, he is. That doesn’t bother you, does it?”

“No! No, not at all. I was just, uh, wondering...is he seeing anyone? I mean, he and that Zayn guy seemed pretty close...”

“Oh, no, they aren’t together; I don’t think Lou’s seeing anyone at all, actually. He’s fairly concentrated on uni, despite what it may seem like.” Cassie answered, smiling at Liam as he took her hand and began walking.

“So he and Zayn aren’t together?”

“No.” Cassie eyed Harry curiously. “Lou helped Zayn come to terms with his bisexuality in their first year at uni. They’ve been like brothers ever since, according to Lou.”

“Oh, good.” Harry grinned and waved his goodbye to Liam as he entered the classroom. 

“I’ll see you later, yeah? I’ve got work, but I’ll be back before lunch.” Liam questioned and Cassie nodded in response . He kissed her hand before rushing off to get to work. Cassie kept a careful eye on Harry as she took her seat next to him. 

“Harry,” She whispered, careful to not be overheard, “Are you _interested_  in Louis?”

He flushed red before answering. “Maybe. I dunno, I’ve never really been interested in guys before, but Louis...when I saw him, all I could think about was how beautiful he is. We seemed to get on really well, too, and I think he could appreciate my dumb jokes.”

“They are pretty dumb.” Cassie agreed with a smile. “Look, I can talk to him if you want and get his number for you. Honestly, I don’t think he’d mind.” Harry blushed again and mumbled something that Cassie had him repeat three times before she could actually understand it.

“I don’t need his number.” When prompted by Cassie’s look, he flushed further and continued, “I, erm, got it from Liam’s phone earlier, when you guys were having your heartfelt apologies. You’re both ridiculous by the way. You having feelings for Niall isn’t the issue, his feelings for you are.” Cassie almost choked on her saliva.

“We never said his name, how did you...he doesn’t have feelings for—” Cassie stopped as she remembered the file on her computer.

“You guys are either making heart eyes at each other or guilt eyes, and you both are completely nervous and dumbstruck around each other. It isn’t that hard to figure out.” Harry replied, shrugging.

“I am going to pretend you never said anything about this. I already have enough things to think about.”

“Oh, did you hear from those car people yet?”

“It’s been two hours, and they’re going to ring on the home phone, Harry. I’m nowhere near the house.”

“Right. My bad.” Cassie grinned at Harry as Beaufort came in; he was obviously distracted, and she could guess which uni student was the cause.

* * *

The first half of the day passed without incident, and the only thing bothering Cassie was her anxiety over her night with Niall the following day. In her Health class, though, everything got pushed from her mind.

They were halfway through a lesson on various psychiatric diseases when Dean Wilhelm appeared at the door. Mr Carter went in the hall for a moment, but it was long enough to get everyone excited. Wilhelm never came himself unless it was serious. All eyes went to the door as Carter came back in and cleared his throat. “Ms. Murray, if you would.”

Cassie stood and made her way to the hall, forcing herself to not remember the last time this had happened.

Dean Wilhelm looked upset, and Cassie began to panic; he never looked anything but serious. Cassie stood, frozen, as Wilhelm spoke, but only certain words actually registered in her brain.  _Accident...father...hospital...engine problems...surgery..._  Cassie nodded her understanding and went back into the room to get her things. When she looked up, everyone was staring at her, but she only cared about one.

“Can I borrow a phone?” She asked the blue eyes, and he practically sprinted to give it to her. “I’ll just be outside.”

When Cassie had made it to the hallway and away from the door, she dialled without really thinking about it. Lou was in class, but he’d understand; he was like a son to her father, and he deserved to know.

“Hello?”

“Louis.” Cassie’s voice cracked, and she took a deep breath to calm herself. “There was...he was having problems with his car, and I didn’t look at it last night, I should have, but I didn’t, I was exhausted, and—”

“Kitten, what are you talking about? Who had car problems?”

“Dad, there was a problem with the engine, I didn’t look at it, I said I would, but I didn’t get a chance, I was too tired. I guess he went out for something today and I don’t really know what’s going on, I didn’t hear everything—”

“Cassie, listen to me, alright? What’s happened to Aidan?”

“There was an accident, he’s in surgery now, I think.” Cassie collapsed against the wall, far away from any used classroom, and let the tears flow freely down her cheeks. “I can’t lose him, Lou, I can’t.”

“Can you drive?” Cassie let out a choked yes. “Alright, I’m leaving now. I’ll talk to the professor tomorrow, she’ll understand. Kitten, be very careful driving, yeah? Now, what hospital, I’ll meet you there.” Cassie told him and hung up. Somehow she got the tears to stop and made her back to the classroom. She handed Niall his phone in silence, and went to leave when she felt Harry hug her.

“Will you tell Liam?” She asked him softly, and he nodded. 

“If you need someone to go with you—”

“I’ll be okay, I think. I’ve just got to get to him.” Harry nodded, giving her a final squeeze before returning to his seat. Mr Carter held the door open for her, and she practically ran down the hall and stairs to the main entrance. She couldn’t have been more relieved to see her car, and seriously considered jumping in through the window for a brief moment before deciding it would actually just take longer.

Cassie vowed never to tell Louis how fast she drove—he would murder her for it, even if he didn’t know exactly which three numbers they were—and prided herself on how well taken care of her car was. She was like a bullet on her way into the hospital, refusing to acknowledge any of the security if they stopped her (they didn’t).

Cassie was still demanding answers from the secretary when a hand rested itself on her shoulder.

“I apologize, my sister’s just really worried about out dad, Aidan Murray.” Cassie calmed at Louis’ voice, trying desperately to remain so. “Any information would really help.”

“Fifth floor, room 5781.” The secretary replied breathlessly. Louis thanked her and led Cassie to the lifts.

“I won’t comment on the fact that uni is a good ten minutes closer than your school.” Lou told Cassie, who muttered about side roads and pressed the button for the fifth floor. “Come here, kitten.”

Cassie almost started crying again as Louis pulled her into a tight hug. She’d already lost her mum, she couldn’t lose her dad as well.

* * *

Cassie and Louis had been sitting in Aidan Murray’s hospital room for almost an hour by the time anyone else arrived. Zayn appeared first, and almost collapsed with relief upon hearing the heart monitor beeping. Both the elder boys were falling asleep when Harry and Liam arrived. Liam rushed to Cassie, holding her tightly and muttering comforts in her ear, while Harry stood awkwardly in the door.

“You can share with me, Hazza.” Louis mumbled, scooting over on the small couch. “You just have to accept the fact that I’ll prob’ly lay on you.” 

“I’ve been told I make a good pillow.” Harry replied, sitting down and wrapping his arm around Lou’s shoulder. 

“Has he woken up yet?” Liam asked, pulling a chair over. Zayn vacated the window ledge and left, saying something about more chairs.

“No, not yet. The doctor said it probably won’t happen tonight because of all the anaesthesia they used, but he should wake up.”

“You’ve already been excused for tomorrow, if you decide to stay here. They didn’t at first, but we yelled until they did.” Harry said, looking rather proud of himself.

“Thanks.” Cassie replied weakly, glancing at him and Liam.

“I actually didn’t know anything had happened at that point.  It was him and Niall who did the yelling. I just drove him over here.” Liam corrected. Cassie just nodded, much too concentrated on her father to pay attention to anything else.

How long they sat like that, none could guess. Cassie looked up briefly when Zayn returned with extra chairs, and she noticed then how Lou was sleeping with his head on Harry’s lap and how Haz watched the elder boy with the sweetest smile on his face. She pointed it out to Liam and Zayn, who both just gave knowing smiles, before returning her gaze to her father.

Liam and Zayn left at sundown to get dinner for all of them, and Cassie could’ve cried when they brought an extra for her dad. Visiting hours ended about thirty minutes after that, and Harry, Liam, and Zayn left with best wishes resting with Mr Murray. Cassie woke Louis sometime after that, reminding him of an exam the next day so he could go back to his dorm and get some rest.

Cassie skipped school the next day, glad it was already excused. Most of the morning she spent worrying until a nurse came around half ten and gave her an update: the anaesthesia should be wearing off and he should be waking up at any minute. Any minute lasted until almost one. Cassie left to go to the bathroom and when she returned, her father was awake and talking to the doctor.

“Dad!” She practically screamed, semi-launching herself at her father. Aidan only chuckled, hugging his daughter tightly.

“I’m sorry for worrying you, my princess. I can’t believe they pulled you out of school, it wasn’t bad. I didn’t even need my spleen.”

“It’s not funny, Dad, Lou and I were worried sick!” Cassie informed him, taking her seat by the bed.

“I’ll be back later, Mr Murray.” The doctor said, giving Cassie a soft smile before leaving.

“You didn’t go to school today.” Cassie’s father said, sighing. “Liam is probably worried. Niall and Harry, too.”

“I can talk to them this weekend, after you’re better.”

“Princess.” Cassie looked up at her father, frustrated with her inability to hide things from him. “They took out my spleen, not a lung, and I have a broken wrist, not leg. I’m fine. It wasn’t even my painting hand, either. I am unbelievably lucky, and I will be fine. Don’t think I forgot about your dinner with Niall. Now, I have nurses and a good doctor here to help me if I need it. You don’t need to stay here again tonight. Go home, clean up, have fun with Niall. I will be okay. I have help, all I’ve to do is press a button.” Cassie tried to protest, but he cut her off. “Cassandra, I will call security if I have to. I know how you hate hospitals, and you’re not staying here all day when you could be off having fun with a friend.”

“Fine.” Cassie grumbled, standing up and grabbing her bag. “Please be careful, Dad. Here’s Niall’s number, Liam’s number, and Lou’s. Call one of them if you need me or anything, they’ll figure out how to contact me. Please don’t get hurt again.”

“I’ll do my best, princess.” Cassie gave her father a hug before leaving and set the paper with the numbers on it next to him. “Be safe, and have fun.” Cassie could’ve laughed. Have fun while her father was in the hospital? That would only happen if he were leaving.

* * *

Cassie had been sitting in the corner of the Quill for a good fifteen minutes before Niall showed up. He popped his head in the door and glanced around—only half-expecting to find her, that was clear—before seeing her. Surprise coloured his features as he walked in and sat across from her. 

“I figured you’d be at the hospital.” Niall said, slightly confused. “I figured I’d check here first on the off chance that you came. How’s your dad?”

“Good. They removed his spleen, and he has a broken wrist and minor injuries, but he felt well enough to threaten to call hospital security if I didn’t get out for a bit.”

“I’m glad he’s okay. I would’ve come by last night, but...”

“Your thing; it’s fine, I understand completely.” Cassie cleared her throat, preparing herself for the fast-approaching conversation. “”Did your thing last night relate to the thing you mentioned in the letter you left me?” 

“No, it’s, uh, unrelated.” Niall answered, looking down at the table. “So you definitely read that then?”

“You fancy me.” Cassie replied in answer, unable to keep the awe and confusion out of her voice. Niall blushed and nodded. “According to you, before I respond, you have to explain how you’re different because it wouldn’t be fair otherwise.”

“I’ve liked you for a while. Almost since I moved here, actually. I wanted to tell you so many times...but I saw how they treated you, and being with me would only make it worse. Every day, I saw you get tripped, pushed, teased, and all I could think was, ‘My god, what could she have done that was so horrible? What could she have done to deserve that kind of treatment?’ It didn’t make sense. Then the English assignment came, and you were so excited until pairs were mentioned. I took my caution and I threw it to the wind and...well, it was the best week of my life. Then...Liam and Amelia Duncan and the alley...it just seemed like everything was against us and you...gave up.” Niall gave a mirthless laugh, still staring down at the table. “After the show, when I saw your injuries, all I could see was red. ‘If he hurt her,’ I thought, ‘I’ll kill him.’ I was so upset that someone hurt you...you calmed it, though. Just with your voice. I don’t know what it is about you, Cas, but you’re...different.”

“You are too, apparently.” Cassie whispered after a few minutes’ silence.

“Yeah...lemme buy you some tea and I’ll tell you all about that.”

“Alright. Ginseng, please.” Niall’s eyes danced with amusement. 

“I know.” He responded, and Cassie was left to her thoughts while she waited for him to return. It didn’t take terribly long, especially considering the crowd that was pouring through the doors, and when he sat down Cassie gave him a soft smile in an attempt to calm his obvious nerves.

“It’s okay, Niall.” She said softly. “I won’t run screaming or tell the whole world. You know I won’t.” 

“I always knew I was different from other kids.” He began, obviously still nervous. “From the time I was little, I’ve always had a voice telling me things. Most people have one, it’s just more subtle than mine. When I was about...seven, I s’pose, I had my first blackout. The voice had been quiet for a while, and I hoped it had gone for good, because I knew it wasn’t normal, and then...nothing. Next thing I knew I was getting in trouble for something I didn’t remember doing. Me mum didn’t believe me when I said I hadn’t done it. Ever since, I’ve just had kind of random blackouts where I’m not me anymore. Sometimes I know what’s happening, like a dream, and others I can’t remember at all.” 

“What do you mean ‘kind of’ random?” Cassie asked. Niall seemed to relax a little when she didn't jump up and sprint out of the cafe.

“Well, sometimes it just happens out of nowhere and others it’s kind of triggered. Einín got lost at a park one day, and the next thing I remember, we were home and I was putting her to bed.”

“So the alley...”

“Sean had been in control since Liam showed up. I remember bits and pieces but most of it’s just a blur. I don’t think he ever intended for you to know he’s the one that did it.”

“Sean is...this other person?” Niall nodded, smiling wryly.

“Go one, call me crazy. Run in terror of the split man.”

“Niall...Sean saved my life. If not for him, then I’d probably be dead. Why would I run from that?”

“Because he’s dangerous. Even I don’t know what he’s capable of, Cassie, and  I want you safe.”

“I have reason to believe that he does, as well. You said that I calmed him after the show, and I have only ever seen him when you’ve seemed protective of me. I think that he likes me; at least enough to refrain from hurting me. He had his chance, in that alley, and he walked away. He’s had multiple chances, and he hasn’t. I don’t think he will.” Niall looked down, obviously unsure how to respond. “You asked me once if I trusted you, and I later said I shouldn’t have. I was rude and out of line that night because I was scared. I knew you had killed three men and I still trusted you and that scared me. But you want to know something?” Niall looked up, nodding slightly. “I still trust you.  _Both_  of you.”

“You’re the only one that does.” Niall mumbled. “That’s why I came here, left Mullingar. No one believed in me. Fírinne and Meallán, though...when I told them, they believed me and offered to let me stay there. They’re totally fine living with a loon.”

“Oi! You are not a loon. You are perfectly normal, and you are amazing. Savvy?” Niall smiled and nodded.

“Well, are you ready for dinner at the Horan house?” Niall asked after a few minutes, obviously happier now that Cassie knew and accepted him. 

“As I’ll ever be, I suppose. What should I expect?” She asked as they left the Quill and went to her car. Niall thought for a moment before answering.

“Noise.”


	12. Chapter 12

He couldn’t have been more accurate if he tried.

The moment the two teens stepped out of the car, there was a piercing scream and both of them were attacked by smaller bodies. Cassie shared a smile with Niall before looking down at the girl in her arms.

“Hi, Einín.” She said. The little girl began talking rapidly and Cassie just nodded, pretending she understood everything as Niall led her into the house.

It wasn’t big or small, but it was nice. Decorated mostly in earth tones, it was a quaint townhouse with a small flower garden out front. It seemed bigger on the inside, but Cassie figured that may just be because it had to accommodate so many people.

When they entered the house, Einín jumped down and ran off, making Cassie smile. Niall set down the girl in his arms, grinning. The girl turned and looked at Cassie, smiling as she moved a golden brown wave from her eyes.

“Hello. I’m Loinnir, Niall’s cousin. You must be Cassie. Niall’s talked about you quite a bit.” She said, shaking Cassie’s hand. A boy a bit taller than her ran by carrying a toddler.

“Hi! I’m Muirín, and this is Saoirse! It’s nice to meet you!” The boy called, eyes bright under his mess of wavy hair identical to Loinnir’s. Saoirse had wild brown curls that reminded Cassie greatly of Harry. Cassie smiled at them as the boy ran off.

“Sorry. There’s always little ones running around here.” Niall said, grimacing apologetically. “Loinnir, why don’t you run along. Don’t you have a piano recital to be practicing for?” The young girl ran off, yelling at her siblings to be quiet so she could practise (they didn’t listen), and Niall went into the kitchen in search of food.

“Hello, Cassie!” Fírinne said from her place at the stove. “It’s nice to see you again. This is me eldest daughter, Réaltin.” Cassie waved at the girl sitting on the counter. Réaltin had brown curls that were only slightly more in control than Harry’s and sparkling blue eyes. Like Fírinne, the girl was slightly big, but it only served to make her prettier.

“Nice to meet you, Cassie. I feel like I know you already. Between Niall and Louis, you’re practically famous.” Réaltin said, smiling brightly.

“You know Lou?” Cassie asked, surprised.

“Yup. We go to uni together.”

“Oh. Cool.”

“Niall, your uncle’s in the den. Introduce your friend then you two can go relax in your room, alri?”

“Yes ma’am. This way, miss.” Niall said. In the hall, Muirín was still running around with Saoirse. Cassie smiled as they passed and was almost bowled over by the two as they ran off, but Niall grabbed her hand to stop it. He was still holding it when they entered the den.

“Cassie, this is my cousin, Ailín, and my uncle, Meallán. Guys, this is Cassie.” Niall said, gesturing to the two men in turn.

Ailín had wavy brown hair and warm brown eyes that reminded Cassie of the coffee her dad loved. He was athletic looking and ruggedly handsome, and he had a nice smile.

Where Ailín looked like a caring elder brother, Meallán...didn’t.

Niall’s uncle was big, burly, and brawny. He had a thick beard that matched the dark chocolate colour of his hair, and big brown eyes that stared at Cassie curiously. Cassie couldn’t help but think he looked like a lumberjack.

“Hi.” She said timidly, afraid of speaking much louder. Meallán and Ailín both rose to their feet, and the way the elder man towered above everyone was almost comical.

“It’s a pleasure.” Ailín said, shaking Cassie’s hand. She simply smiled in response.

“I’m glad to finally meet the girl Nialler’s been talking about so much! We’ve all been curious, ever since he started smiling at dinner!” Both teenagers blushed at Meallán’s words, causing the man to give a hearty laugh.

“Nice to meet you, Mr Horan.” Cassie said, shaking the man’s hand.

“Well, that’s a good shake! Where’d you get a grip like that, a wild bear?”

“My mum always said a firm handshake let people know you were serious. I try to do like she did.”

“She sounds lovely.” Ailín commented, and Cassie smiled.

“Yeah, she was.” Silence followed after as Cassie’s words were paired with meaning in the men’s minds.

“Well, we’re going down to my room now. I’m sure Einín will come and get us when the food’s ready.” He said, leading Cassie out of the room and down some stairs to the basement.

“Your room is the basement?” Cassie asked incredulously as she looked around.

“Cooler than the attic. I’ve even got me own bathroom.” Niall replied, sitting down on a couch pushed to the side. “I couldn’t really complain, under the circumstances. Sorry, by the way, if my family kind of got overwhelming. Six kids means a lot of stuff happening all at once.”

“No, I liked it. It’s always so quiet at my house; it’s nice to have some noise. They all seem really sweet.” Cassie said softly, wandering around and looking at everything. “You don’t have anything on the walls.”

“Yeah, I haven’t been able to get a job, and posters cost money. I’ve got some pictures here and there, but it doesn’t really matter to me. I know what I like.” Cassie nodded in understanding. “Actually...would you mind if I got a picture of you to put up? I, erm, like to keep track of everyone that knows about Sean.”

“No, go ahead.” Cassie said, looking at the things on Niall’s desk. “Take it at random if you want.” Niall smiled and nodded while Cassie walked around looking at pictures. She stopped at one of Niall and a ginger girl, both smiling brightly. “Who’s this?”

Niall stood and walked over to see which picture she was holding. “Oh, that’s, erm, Sara. I stayed in Dublin for a while, at this facility where they helped people with anger issues, because I didn’t want anyone to get hurt after I got here. I met Sara at a Script concert there. We got on really well and we really liked each other...until she found out about Sean. Never saw her again.”

“That’s terrible!” Cassie exclaimed, setting the picture down. “Is that why you were so hesitant to tell me?”

Niall nodded, chuckling. “When I got here, I told Meallán and Fírinne, and Einín overheard, I guess. She offered to start a bubble bath for me and watch Disney movies, since that’s what Réaltin does. It was adorable.”

“Bubble baths are the best thing, especially when you’ve been stressed. Everything just kind of flows out. Disney movies aren’t bad either. Dad and I go see them at the cinema all the time.”

“Finding Nemo’s the best one there is.” Niall said, leaning against his desk as Cassie started to walk around again.

“No way. Mulan is. Tangled is close, because of the songs, but Mulan tops everything.” Cassie replied, smiling, as she looked at more pictures. “Is that Harry?”

Indeed, in one of the pictures Niall had pinned up, there was a large group photo. Niall stood towards the left and behind him was a boy that looked remarkably like Harry.

“Erm, yeah. The anger management facility in Dublin I mentioned earlier? Well, he was there too.”

“Harry has anger issues?”

“Used to. He’s much better now. We all were after that. Does it bother you?”

“No, I just...didn’t know. I think he and Lou are...interested in each other and I just worry about Lou a lot. I don’t want him to get hurt.”

“Louis’ tough. He could hold his own against Harry. They’d be a good match for each other, though. All that energy.”

“Yeah.” Cassie said. The thought made her smile; it would be like two five year olds running around holding hands. They were both silent for a few minutes as Cassie looked at other pictures.

“Cassie,” Niall said softly, “How can you tell the difference between us?”

“Your eyes.” She said instantly. “They get darker when it’s Sean. Your voice gets deeper, too.”

“Cassie.” She turned and stared. She didn’t know how long, but it wasn’t Niall she was talking to.

“Sean.” The boy that wore Niall’s face smiled wryly. “Well, it’s nice to actually meet you.”

“Likewise.” He responded, looking intrigued. “You aren’t afraid of me.”

“Should I be?”

“I could kill you.”

“You won’t.”

“Sure about that?”

“Yes. You’ve had your chance. You protected me instead.”

“What can I say, I have a soft spot for women.”

“All women? Or a few in particular?”

“You care. About Niall, I mean. Einín and the rest of this lot do too. That means something to me. I’ll protect him until he dies, Cassie, and he’d do the same for you. You’re different, Cassie. You don’t like him because of his looks or his accent. You like him because he’s _him_. And all the shit you went through, every day, and you’re still here, still fighting...I respect you. A whole hell of a lot, actually. _That’s_  why I wouldn’t hurt you.” Sean pushed away from the desk, walking to stand in front of her, so close that she could feel him breathe. “You love him, whether you admit it or not, and he loves you. I wouldn’t endanger that, not after Sara.”

“Right.” Cassie said, nodding a little. She had never been this close to him before, not when she was in full control of her mental facilities. It was...intoxicating.

“He cares about you so much... He genuinely thinks that you’re happier with Liam.” Sean said, and Cassie tried desperately to find something to focus on that would calm her; unfortunately, there really wasn’t anything. “Niall’s a good lad, Cassie. He’d never do anything to endanger your happiness. Like, say, kiss you. It’s obvious you both want it, but he’d never do it while you’re with Liam. I, however, am not good, and I don’t really care about that wanker you call a boyfriend. I’d kiss you, quite willingly, if you wanted.” Cassie stood, frozen, for a few moments before hesitantly raising her hand and laying it on her chest. She reminded herself that this person, though he looked like Niall and sounded like Niall, he wasn’t Niall. Not even close.

“I would,” She began, taking a deep breath to clear her mind, “But it wouldn’t be kissing Niall, and...we both know that he’s the one I want.” Sean looked at her for a few moments before smiling and backing away, hands lifted in defeat. Cassie closed her eyes and fell backwards onto the couch. She forced herself to take deep breaths until her heart had slowed to a normal rhythm.

“Cas.” She looked up, relieved to see Niall and not Sean. “Are you okay? Did he...”

“No, I’m fine. We just talked. It’s a lot to process is all.” Cassie’s eyes drifted around the room, searching for a distraction, and finally settled on the guitar. “You should play for me.”

“Oh, I, erm, don’t really have anything prepared.” Niall said, flushing slightly. He glanced at Cassie before sighing. “Well, I do have this one song. I mean, it’s not really ready, but yeah, I s’pose I could...” Niall cleared his throat and got the guitar, sitting next to Cassie when he returned. He strummed randomly, and it took a minute for Cassie to realize he was tuning the instrument. The Irishman cleared his throat again before playing.

_I’m broken, do you hear me?_   
_I’m blinded, ‘cause you are everything I see._   
_I’m dancing alone, I’m praying_   
_That your heart will just turn around_

Niall looked up, and Cassie blushed as their eyes met. Niall’s voice was just beautiful, and it was filled with raw emotion. It hit Cassie then what he meant by ‘not ready’; Niall was still writing it.

_When he opens his arms and holds you close tonight_   
_It just won’t feel right_   
_Cause I can love you more than this, yeah_   
_When he lays you down I might just die inside_   
_It just don’t feel right_   
_Cause I can love you more than this_   
_Can love you more than this_

_If I’m louder, would you see me?_   
_Would you lay down_   
_In my arms and rescue me?_   
_Cause we are the same_   
_You save me_   
_But when you leave it’s gone again_

_And when I see you on the street_   
_In his arms, I get weak,_   
_My body fails, I’m on my knees,_   
_Prayin’_

_When he opens his arms and holds you close tonight_   
_It just won’t feel right_   
_Cause I can love you more than this, yeah_   
_When he lays you down I might just die inside_   
_It just don’t feel right_   
_Cause I can love you more than this_   
_Can love you more than this_

Niall stopped and Cassie smiled at him. “That’s all for now, really. I’m not really sure about the next verse, so...

“It was beautiful, Niall.” Cassie told him, still a tad flushed. “You’re a brilliant songwriter.”

“Thanks.” Niall said, flushing and looking down. “So, you know I feel now. You know I’m head over heels for you. Can I, um...can I ask about how you feel about me?”

“Well...I...” Cassie was silent for a moment, contemplating what she could say. “When you came by that Sunday and I told you that Liam had given me time to consider being his girlfriend, you asked why and I said there was someone else. That someone is you. I don’t want to do anything about it just yet though.”

“What?” Niall whispered, confusion all over his face. “Cassie, I’m falling in love with you, and you’ve just told me that you care about me in the same way, but you’re going to _stay with Liam anyway_? Can you please try to explain this to me, because I don’t understand. At all.”

“Look, we will be together, Niall. I can promise you that. It’s just...with Dad in the hospital, I’m not...ready for all of this   
to happen yet. I just want to focus on him getting better right now.”

“I just...fine. Okay. I can...” Niall took a deep breath, sighing. “I can wait for you. Your dad’s more important.”

“Thank you, Niall.” She said softly, massaging her temples. “After Dad gets out, then we can...address this.”

Niall started to say something but was cut off by the door to his room flying open. “Food! Food food food food food food!” Einín flew down the stairs and launched herself at Cassie, tugging her toward the stairs. “Come on!”

“I’m coming, I’m coming!” Cassie said, laughing. All three made their way upstairs, and Cassie smiled at Fírinne as they passed. Einín pulled Cassie into the seat next to her and before Niall could blink, Muirín jumped into the seat on her other side, grinning. Niall rolled his eyes but hurried to the seat across from her before anyone could get it.

Dinner was loud, as Cassie expected. Everyone was talking to everyone, but Cassie kept quiet, simply taking everything in. Niall was talking to Ailín about an assignment for Health, while Einín and Muirín were arguing about the best Disney princess (Einín said Rapunzel, but Muirín said Merida, from the newest movie that Cassie hadn’t yet seen). Cassie and Niall smiled at each other whenever their eyes met and Cassie was constantly laughing at one thing or another. The lasagne was excellent and the garlic toast Réaltin had made was delicious. Cassie was almost sad when it ended. She offered to help with the cleanup, but Meallán just laughed, waving her off with a smile. Niall beamed at her, taking her hand and leading her outside to sit on the back porch.

“Your family is wonderful, Niall. I’m glad that I came tonight.” Cassie said, smiling at the Irishman.

“I’m glad you enjoyed it.” Niall said softly, grinning widely. “I’m glad you all like each other. Family’s important to me, and...well, so are you.”

“I’m glad they like me. And I’m glad Dad likes you.”

“Does he like me more than Liam?”

“Dad likes _everyone_  more than Liam, but that’s because we’re dating. Don’t worry, he likes you too much to hate you.”

“That’s a relief.” Niall said, smiling. They were both silent for a moment, and Niall sighed before pulling Cassie into his lap and wrapping his arms around her, face buried in her shoulder.

“Niall, what—”

“Please.” He interrupted, mumbling. “Just let me have this moment.” Cassie just nodded and closed her eyes, revelling in the feeling of being in Niall’s arms again. They stayed that way for a while, simply enjoying being together. It wasn’t until they heard the door open that they parted.

“I just wanted to tell you guys that it’s getting pretty late. We’ve already put the little ones to bed.” Réaltin said softly, looking almost apologetic. “You’re welcome to stay the night, Cassie. I’m sure we could find room.”

“Thank you, but I need to go and make sure Dad’s still okay.” Cassie said, standing up. “Thank you, for everything.” Réaltin just smiled and went back in. Niall walked Cassie to her car, hugging her tightly before she got in.

“Be safe, Cas.” Niall said softly, giving her a quick kiss on the forehead. “I’ll be by the hospital tomorrow, okay?” Cassie smiled and nodded.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Nialler.” She said as she got in and started her car.

* * *

  
Cassie and Louis had both slept at the hospital, and when Niall arrived at ten in the morning on Saturday, he didn’t seem at all surprised.

“Hey! I bring food!” He said, careful not to wake Aidan. He took the seat next to Cassie, passing Louis a burger before handing Cassie one as well. She started to refuse, but knew by his expression to just eat. Niall pulled out four more and set three aside before tearing into one.

“I didn’t know who would be here. I figured you two would, so I got you guys one, one for Aidan, and three extra, for Harry, Liam, and that tan bloke I saw Wednesday.” Niall explained after he noticed their looks.

“But then you wouldn’t have got one.” Louis pointed out, confused. Niall shrugged in response. “But now what if all three come in?”

“Well, if Liam really wants one, I’m sure I could manage to give it back. Might not look quite as appetizing though.” Niall said, grinning playfully. Cassie smacked him gently, trying to hide her smile.

“You are terrible!” She exclaimed, laughing.

“But you love it.” He responded, still grinning. Louis laughed, giving Cassie an approving look.

“I’m going to the loo. I’ll be back in a bit.” Louis said after a minute, and Niall and Cassie were left alone.

“Oh, Fírinne wanted you to have this.” Niall said, pulling a mobile out of his pockets. “It’s all set up, I’m paying for it, and you already have my entire family’s numbers.”

“Yours included?” She asked and he nodded. She was hesitant to accept the generous gift, especially when Niall was apparently paying for it when he’d said the previous day he didn’t have a job, but his look told her that she might as well just accept it, because there was no way he was going to let her remain contactless on the street. “Cool. I’ll have to program everyone’s numbers in later. Tell her I really appreciate it.”

“I will.” He said, grinning widely.

“What’s up with you two?” Lou asked as he walked in.

“Niall’s aunt gave me a mobile.” Cassie said, showing Louis.

“Cool. Toss it over, I’ll put me in there.” Cassie did as he said, and within minutes she not only had his info, but also pictures of both Lou and Niall. Harry and Zayn, both just arriving, were startled by the loud click that resounded as they came in. Harry raised an eyebrow as he sat next to Louis on the couch.

“New phone?” He asked, stealing it before Lou could react. “Kinda old.”

“It’s mine, thanks.” Cassie informed them, waving at Zayn as he sat down. “And put yourself in there, while you’ve got it.”

“I’m already there.” Harry said in surprise. Cassie just looked at Louis. “Aw, Lou, you know my number already?” Cassie laughed as Harry squished Louis close to him.

“It was already in my phone!” Lou said, not even bothered by the younger’s proximity. “So are Zayn and Liam.”

“Who will be by later.” Zayn said, inspecting the food Niall brought. Am I allowed to eat one of these?”

“Go ahead.” Niall said, grinning. “Toss one to Harry while you’re at it, just leave one for Aidan.”

“Food?” Harry asked hopefully, and plucked the burger out of the air.

“You lot will be the death of me.” Everyone turned to look at Cassie now-awake father, who was pointing at the last burger. “Give.”

Cassie complied, stretching over Niall to get it. “Don’t even joke about death, Dad. It’s not funny.”

“Sorry, love.” Her father said, not sounding very sorry at all, before promptly devouring the burger. "The doctor said yesterday that they’d have to keep me here a bit longer, to make sure nothing’s wrong and that I heal properly from the surgery. I should be out before Friday, though, so you’ll all have to find some other place for wild parties after that.”

Cassie couldn’t help but smile at her father. He was so ridiculous sometimes, but he was such a great father and a great person. Cassie respected her father greatly, more than anyone else, really, bar her mother.

“Boys, if I could have a moment alone with daughter.” Aidan said softly, and all the boys nodded and exited the room. Cassie looked at her father, confused by his expression. “Listen, princess, I...the eighteenth is next Wednesday. I don’t know how much I’m going to be able to do, but...even if I can’t make it to the cemetery, I want you to go. Take Louis or Niall, just...promise me you’ll go.” Cassie nodded, though she knew her father would have to be dead before he missed a visit.

“ _What the bloody hell?!_ ” Cassie jumped at the shout, and she dashed to the corridor to see the commotion. Niall was backed away from everyone else, Louis guarding him while Zayn and Harry held back—

“Liam?” Cassie asked, slightly unsure. He was dressed very smartly, and had a nice looking suit on. Too nice for a high school student to afford. “What on Earth is wrong with you?”

“What is he doing here?” Liam asked, still glaring at Niall.

“He’s my  _friend_ , Liam.” Cassie replied. She looked at Niall and was outraged to see him bleeding. “Did you _hit him_?!”

“Cassie—” Liam began, but Cassie cut him off.

“No, you are going to shut up and listen to me, Liam Payne.” She said, struggling to keep her voice down. “I don’t care that you’re jealous of him, or that you were ‘impassioned’ or whatever excuse you were about to use. I don’t care that you don’t like him, Liam. Niall is my friend, and you don’t get to hit any of my friends! He cared about me before you ever did, and he’s helped me a hell of a lot more than you have! Don’t you _dare_  lay a hand on him or _any_  of my friends ever again, unless it’s to kick your own arse into next month. Do you understand me?” Liam nodded silently, still glaring at Niall, who had since wiped the blood from his lip. Cassie went over to the Irishman, inspecting the injury. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine.” Niall said, smiling weakly. “Just a small cut. Besides, we’re in a hospital.” Cassie sighed softly, shaking her head.

“Everyone needs a break.” Zayn said, looking around. “I’ll take Liam out for a pint, and Harry and Lou can take Niall out.”

“Fine.” Liam grumbled, turning on his heel and exiting the corridor. Zayn followed after, waving his goodbye.

“It’s a good thing he didn’t want that burger.” Niall said, chuckling.

“I’m going to go home, maybe catch up on homework or something.” Cassie told them. “I’ll see you guys at the Quill later.”

* * *

Cassie didn’t actually go to the Quill that afternoon. She opted to stay inside instead, finishing all the work they’d been assigned and even finishing the reading for the rest of the unit in Sociology. This continued until Monday, when Liam approached her. It only took a few seconds for him to spout apologies. Cassie was about to open her mouth to tell him to shove off when Liam turned to Niall, who had apparently been standing behind her.

“I am so sorry.” Liam said, wringing his hands. “I honestly don’t know what came over me. If you had hospital bills, I will gladly pay for them. I am so, so sorry.”

“Liam, you gave me a cut lip, not a broken arm.” Niall said, smiling. “I’m fine. I’ve had much worse.”

“Please don’t remind me.” Cassie mumbled, shuddering. “You always seem to have some sort of injury.” Niall just laughed and greeted Harry, who joined them by leaning on the locker next to Cassie’s.

“Cassie, do you know when your dad’s getting released yet?” Harry asked, turning his head toward her and ignoring the crowd of girls who had somehow formed since he’d gotten there and were swooning behind him.

“Wednesday, actually.” Cassie replied, smiling. “I can’t wait to sleep at home again.”

“Have you been sleeping at the hospital all this time?” Liam asked, frowning. Cassie nodded in response. She didn’t want to talk about how empty the house seemed now that it was only her there. “Rough.”

“Harry. Please. Can you deal with your fan club?” Niall begged, glancing at the rather large crowd now blocking the corridor. “It’s starting to affect other people now as well.” Harry groaned, pushing himself off the lockers.

“I’ve dreaded this day.” He muttered, running a hand through his curls and over the small tattoo he had. “Listen, no offense ladies, but none of you have a chance with me, you all aren’t my type. So please, go squeal over someone else.” When the girls didn’t move, he quite obviously got more frustrated. “ _I am gay!_ ” He shouted, and waved the girls away, ignoring their disappointed faces and groans.

“So.” Cassie said as Harry turned back to them. Harry rolled his eyes, ruffling his hair. “You and Lou, then?”

Harry flushed scarlet before he could answer. “I don’t know what you are talking about.” He replied and Cassie almost laughed. “I don’t even know if he’s gay.” Niall snorted at the same time Liam chuckled, and Cassie laughed into her locker. “What? What’s funny?”

“You’re an idiot. She told you a few days ago that he was.” Liam said, grinning fondly. “Come on then, you daft child.” Liam shook his head, amazed, as he led Harry away.

“You have a nice laugh.” Cassie blushed as she shut her locker and started walking to first hour. “So, I was thinking. Maybe we could have a welcome back party for your dad. It could be on Thursday, so he could get adjusted and have a day of peace before he has a load of kids in his house. I didn’t know what you’d think, but they guys all agreed.” Cassie gave Niall a confused look. “Lou, Haz, Zayn, Liam. We all met at the Quill this weekend and I ran it by them.”

“Oh. No, yeah, that’s a great idea. We can start arranging it tomorrow afternoon, if you like.” Cassie replied, taking her seat. Harry turned to look at her.

“Are you busy today?” Niall asked, confused.

“Yeah, actually. I’m taking the Chem test I missed during lunch and I’ve got a job interview right after final hour, and then it’s off to the hospital to keep Dad from dying of boredom.”

“Job interview? For who?” Harry asked. Cassie had to think for a minute before she could recall the name.

“Er...Robertston’s Garage? They’re the ones that tired to fix Dad’s car and couldn’t. It only me like thirty minutes so I figure I should get it.”

“That’s not far from my house.” Harry said, smiling. “I could come visit you at work and bother you. I could bring Zayn, too!”

“What do you mean, bring Zayn?” Cassie asked, confused. “Isn’t he rooming with Louis at university?”

“Yeah.” Harry sighed at their confused looks. “I only live like five blocks away from their uni. Didn’t you know that?”

“No.” Cassie and Niall said together as Dean Wilhelm entered the room.

“Class, I regret to inform you that Miss Beaufort is taking a leave of absence. Now, the local university has graciously offered the help of their current education students. So for the remainder of the year, your class will be taught by three people. Mr Malik, Mr Hanover, and Mr Tomlinson will rotate each day so that all of you won’t completely disrupt their studies. Gentlemen, please come in.” Cassie almost fell out of her seat when Zayn and Louis walked in with some other guy. “Mr Tomlinson will begin today, followed by Mr Malik, and the Mr Hanover. The process will continue until graduation.”

“Thank you, sir.” Louis said, shaking Wilhelm’s hand and writing his name on the blackboard as Zayn and the other guy followed his example. “Now for today, we will all three introduce ourselves, so we can get that out of the way and begin actually learning. My name is Louis Tomlinson. You can call me Mr T if you like, because I honestly don’t expect any of you to remember my name.”

Cassie completely tuned Louis out; she already knew him, after all. Well, she thought she did. The last thing Cassie knew, Louis was studying law. Apparently, he wasn’t anymore. Cassie barely looked up when Zayn started speaking, but did look twice at Harry. The curly headed lad was blushing furiously, though he looked enraged. Cassie followed his gaze and her eyebrows rose in shock.

Louis was naturally talkative, but he was hardly ever quite as blatant and rude as he was being now. He was polite enough to whisper, as was the Hanover fellow, but it was still pretty obvious. The conversation was apparently completely fascinating, because Zayn had to kick the stranger’s chair to pull him out of it. Whatever-His-Name-Was flushed before standing.

“I’m Mr Hanover.” He said smiling. He looked a bit like Harry, Cassie mused, just older and with straight hair and broader shoulders. Not bad to look at, that was definite. “Now, if any of you have questions, please raise your hands.”

“Why did Beaufort leave?” Someone asked, and Louis answered for Whats-His-Face.

“Terrible illness. It’s really quite tragic.” He said.

“What is it?”

Louis was silent for a moment, looking like he was mourning someone’s death, and gave a dramatic sigh. “Pregnancy.” Everyone laughed, even Zayn and Hanover, as Louis stood up. “I told you it was tragic. Now, you two, get out of my class!” Zayn and Hanover smiled and left, and Lou, completely disregarding the chair, hopped up to sit on the desk. “Now that those two are gone, we can have fun. Now, someone tell me what we were doing when Beaufort left.”

“We just finished The Scarlet Letter.” A girl said, and everyone laughed at Louis’ look of disgust.

“You poor children.” He muttered. “Right then. I’ll be talking to Wilhelm today because personally, I don’t see this ‘different teacher every day’ process is going to help with anything but confusing you all. Hopefully, I will be here all week, and next week, you will have Zayn—I mean, Mr Malik, and then Mr Charles Hanover the next. The three of us have already outlined a lesson plan; we did so on the way over, so if it’s good, it’s all me, if not, blame Malik.”

“Will we be continuing with American literature?” Niall asked, drawing Lou’s eyes to their corner. Cassie saw the eldest’s smile falter when their eyes met.

“That depends. You’ll be doing poetry, at least with me, and that will likely encompass American poets, but it won’t be strictly American. That’s just boring. Actually, for your final exam in here, each of you will be writing a poem. And please, don’t just jumble words together, alright, it needs to make sense. You’ve got from now till then to do it and edit and whatnot. And Hanover’s got a photographic memory and has read practically every poem there is, because he obviously has no life whatsoever, so don’t even bother plagiarising.”

“Do songs count?” Niall asked.

“I was just getting to that, actually. Songs are poems, just set to music. Malik will be teaching you about that, since he’s the one studying music as well as education.”

“Will we have weekly assignments?” Haz asked weakly, keeping his eyes trained down on his desk.

“Yes! Every week you will need to turn in a journal. I don’t care what you talk about, just use  _actual words,_  none of that computer lingo shit.” The class stared. “Also, if any of you report my swearing, I’ll fail you. It’s not like you don’t hear it in the corridors anyway. Journals start today! If me or Malik ever come in hung-over, you’ll have time to work on them in class. Don’t look at me like that, I’m twenty years old and in uni, I’m going to drink. You lot do it, don’t think I don’t notice. You four still smell _drunk_.” He said, pointing to a group near the windows. “Alright, class dismissed. Go hang out in the library or something.” Students shuffled by hesitantly, and Louis stared at Cassie, Harry, and Niall, who hadn’t moved.

“I’m not getting detention because of you.” Cassie said, crossing her arms. “You aren’t even supposed to be here.”

“I know.” Louis sighed, looking down. “Law just...wasn’t me. Zayn was already in education, and so was Charlie, and I just....feel like I belong here.”

“Does your mum know?” Cassie asked softly.

“Yeah. I called to ask her permission to switch. The girls don’t, and neither did anyone else until now.”

“Right. Well, I’ve got to get to Sociology now, so I guess I’ll see you around.” Cassie stood and left, making her way to her locker quickly as the bell rang.

* * *

  
“How weird is it that _Lou’s_  our teacher?” Niall asked. They were all sitting in the library for lunch, and Niall was munching on celery sticks he’d nicked from a friend of his in the caf.

“Very weird. I’m too used to him telling lame jokes to focus in class.” Liam said from his seat beside Cassie. Niall probably would’ve been jealous had he not been sitting on her other side.

“I dunno, but I don’t like that Hanover guy. He’s shady and creepy.” Harry muttered. He’d looked sullen ever since English.

“You’re just mad because he was flirting with Louis.” Cassie said, smiling. “Lou likes you, Haz, and you really should just make a move already.”

“I can’t.” Harry said, looking dejected. “He’s my teacher now. I can’t jeopardise his career like that. If someone found out and reported it, he could lose any chance of getting a degree. I can’t risk that.” Cassie ‘aww’ed along with Liam and Niall, and stood after looking at the clock.

“I’ve got a Chem test. Is it terribly hard?” She asked, worrying her lip.

“Kicked my arse.” Liam said, grimacing. “But I’m sure you’ll be fine.”

* * *

  
Cassie wasn’t fine. She knew very little of what was on it and barely scraped by with a C-plus. Thankfully, the teacher understood her predicament and offered a retest, but Cassie politely declined; it was the grade she deserved, and she’d keep it. She made her way to her seat as class began, smiling at Harry as he sat down next to her.

“Good luck at your interview later. Me mum’s coming during this class to get me. I’m suspended for the remainder of the day.” Harry said, grimacing.

“What did you do?” Cassie asked, not entirely concerned. “Please don’t tell me you got in a fight.”

“Well, sorta. Niall, Liam, and I were all sorta involved.” He paled at Cassie’s look. “Well, it was reasoned! This bloke walked by Lou and called him an f-a-g, and I got really mad, and said ‘Why don’t you say that to me’ and the kid started throwing punches and then this other kid was saying I deserved it because I’m a ‘fairy’ and Liam got pissed off, and then Niall took a punch to keep Liam from doing anything and then Louis went and got Wilhelm, and it turns out that one of Wilhelm’s favourite nephews is gay, so Niall, Liam, and I are just gone for the day, but those two blokes are gone for the week.”

“Well.” Cassie said. “If you _had_  to get in a fight, I’m glad it was for something meaningful. Don’t do it again.”

“Mr Styles.” The teacher called out. “You are being sent home.” Harry stood and bowed before skipping—quite literally—out of the room. “Cassie, dear, if you would, I seem to have forgotten the beakers we need. Would you be a dear and fetch them for me?”

“Of course, Mrs Ledinstan. Which storage room are they in?”

“Just the one right downstairs, dear. Thank you so much.”

Cassie smiled at the Chemistry teacher and took the keys. She hummed softly to herself on the way down the stairs and blushed when she realized it was Niall’s song. She unlocked the storage closet easily and stared at the two men inside.

Regardless of the way her brain told her it couldn’t be happening, that was definitely Liam pressed against the shelf, lips melded to someone who—with a quiff that tall—could only be Zayn. ‘Um’ was all she could manage to say, but it was enough for the two to realize that they weren’t alone.

“Cassie.” Liam realized as he straightened the uniform tie. “I...”

“So...you’re bisexual?” Cassie asked. The only thing that truly unnerved her was how not upset she was. Liam nodded, looking ashamed. “Right. Well. We’re over, obviously, but I wish the two of you great happiness together.” Liam and Zayn exchanged confused looks as Cassie grabbed the box of beakers and left.

“Cassie!” She turned to see Liam following her, Zayn going the opposite way. “You aren’t...mad?”

“I’m slightly miffed that you felt you had to cheat on me. You could’ve just told me. It was like I was going to shun you and condemn you to burn in Hell. I’m also a bit frustrated because I’ve...well, never mind. Am I angry that you’re happy? No. I knew I wasn’t doing it, and I trust that Zayn will. You really should get to class, though, so you’ll be there when you get called out. Bye, Liam.”


	13. Chapter 13

“So, how was the interview?” Her father asked as she walked into his hospital room that evening, complete with Chinese take-out tucked neatly in her bag.

“Well, the interview part was a bit awkward at first, but then their test run was real easy, so I start next Thursday. They asked for Monday, but I explained about Wednesday and how I didn’t feel right taking my third day off and they understood and agreed. I’m free on weekends, though, so I can do homework and the like.

“That’s wonderful, kitten!” Louis said, taking the food she offered with a smile. “So, how did I do today?”

“You were fine. The kids love you. In the future though, refrain from flirting with that Hanover guy while Haz is around.” Lou nodded, confused. “Both of you are incredibly thick.”

“Lou? You’re teaching? And _flirting?_ ” Aidan asked, shocked.

“I switched to education. Law wasn’t for me. Too stuffy and professional. And no, I’m not flirting. Charlie is just a good friend who happens to be an attractive gay male. That’s all.”

“You might want to tell him that.” Cassie said. Louis flushed and turned to his food.

“Well.” Aidan said, eating his noodles. “I’m glad you’re happy.”

“Hey, what happened with Zayn, do you know?” Louis asked suddenly, looking at Cassie. “He looked pretty upset when we were at the Quill earlier.”

“Oh, um...” Cassie didn’t know what Louis knew about Liam, and she didn’t want to out him before he was ready. “I may have walked in on him snogging someone in a supply room during fourth hour.”

“ _What?!_ ” Louis exclaimed, eyes bulging. “I can’t believe Zayn would do that! He’s wanted to teach his whole life, and on the first day, he’s snogging in a closet!” Louis shook his head sadly, sighing. “I guess he’ll talk when he’s ready.”

“Don’t be too hard on him.” Cassie said softly. “Something tells me he’s having a rough time right now.” 

“You’re always so nice, kitten.” Louis mused, smiling softly. “How could they ever hurt someone like you?”

* * *

First hour on Tuesday began with Louis prancing through the doorway, looking absolutely overjoyed at being there. Again he sat down on the desk instead of in his chair, and he reached into his bag to pull out two very large books. Cassie couldn’t stop the smile when she saw them. 

“These are two of my most prized possessions. There are at least three hundred poems in each of these. I keep them in a safe in my dorm room because I am terrified of something happening to them. While I’m sure most of you don’t go quite that far, I’m almost positive you all have something that is precious to you. Be it a necklace your grandmum gave you or a CD from your older sister. Hell, it could be a blanket or a toy from when you were a baby. In addition to your journals, you will write a poem about your prized possession. It’s due at the beginning of class on Friday. I do not accept late work so if you won’t be here, give it and your journal to a friend to turn in. Hopefully you can scrounge one up. I will be reading these, so don’t just mash words together. I want these to mean something. It’s the first of many, be warned! Now, you have the hour to think about what you’ll write about. Get to work.” 

“Mr T,” Harry piped up from his seat by Cassie, “Why are those books so important to you?” 

Louis looked down at the books and smiled softly before answering. “The nicest woman I’ve ever known gave me these books. She was sarcastic and witty and smart and kind, but more than that...she was like a second mother to me. I even got to know her family, and now it’s like I’ve got a whole other dad and another little sister. She was probably the kindest person I’ve ever known, and she raised her daughter to be the same.”

“What happened?” A boy at the front asked. Louis glanced up, his watery eyes meeting Cassie’s own tear-filled ones. Cassie jumped when a hand took her own and looked up to see Niall’s comforting smile.

“She died.” Louis said softly, wiping at his eyes. “She was driving home one Friday for lunch, and this...guy had somehow managed to get completely shitfaced drunk. She went through a light, it was her turn to go, and he was too plastered to hit the damn brake. He hit her, and it seemed like she’d be okay at first. We were with her in the hospital room, and then...everything went wrong. Internal bleeding, they said. I had called her daughter and said she’d be okay, and then...my poor little kitten. She got there and her mum was right on the edge, her heart kept stuttering, and they looked at each other and her daughter screamed, and then...nothing. She was just...gone. I’d known her for two, maybe three months, and we were so close and then she was just...dead.” Louis wiped his eyes, setting the books down carefully on the desk. “I’m sure you lot have happier memories, though. I look forward to your poems.”

“What are you doing yours about?” Harry asked softly after a few minutes of silence. Niall shrugged and Cassie wanted to hug him; he hadn’t let go of her hand and wiped away the rogue tears that fell.

“I’ll see you guys at lunch, yeah? I’m going to the nurse, I don’t feel well.” Cassie said. She gripped her bag tightly as Lou handed her a pass without even looking up from his book; he knew she’d need one, the same way he always knew things about her. Cassie knew as she walked down the corridor that he nurse would never be able to help her. It wasn’t medicine or peppermints she needed; it was her mum.

* * *

“What are you writing your poem about?” Harry asked Niall that afternoon as they all sat in the Quill drinking tea and coffee. 

“I dunno. Me guitar, maybe. Me granddad gave it to me, but he was a right prick most times.” Niall responded, munching thoughtfully on croissant.

“I’m glad you guys actually care. What good little students!” Louis gushed, pinching Harry’s cheek. “I expect masterpieces from you all.”

“What about you, Liam?” Harry asked, turning to the boy, now flushed from the attention.

“A mug.” Liam said, glancing around the table. Only Cassie seemed to notice how he lingered on Zayn. “Someone, um, very special got it for me while I was really, erm, upset and it cheered me up. A lot, actually.” 

“Wow. That must be a hell of a mug then.” Harry said, drinking his coffee happily.

“What about you, Haz?” Louis asked, breaking off part of a biscuit and dunking it in coffee. “Are you going to write about the latest set of girls’ pants you’ve found?”

“Boxers.” Harry said briefly. “And no. I was debating between my coin and my tattoo.”

“What d’you mean boxers?” Lou asked, sitting up a bit straighter.

“I mean, it would be a bloke’s pants that I would find, not a girl’s.” Harry replied, sipping his coffee calmly.

“Are you saying...” Lou asked, but he couldn’t finish the question. Harry looked up from the notebook he’d been writing in, staring straight at Louis.

“I am gay.” He said clearly, the corner of his mouth tilting up at Lou’s shocked expression. “Why, Mr Tomlinson, you seem to have lost control of your facial muscles. Would you like me to close your jaw for you?”

“Well, I know I can control _that_ at least.” Louis muttered, crossing his legs. Cassie fought back laughter as Lou cleared his throat.

“What about you, Cassie?” Zayn asked curiously. “What are you writing your poem about?

“Her bag.” Louis replied. He and Cassie looked at each other and then to the bag sitting on the floor between them. “I know when I set the assignment what she’d write about.”

“I was actually considering my bracelet, just to mix things up on you.” Cassie teased. Her bracelet was important, but her bag was infinitely moreso.

“I thought about that, but I know you, kitten. That bag means more to you than your own life.” Both were silent for a moment as they remembered how, just after the accident, that bag had saved her.

_Well, Louis as well,_ she thought, smiling at her best friend. Louis grinned and winked at her playfully, making Harry complain.

“Oi, she’s got a boyfriend!” The curly-headed boy exclaimed.

“No I don’t.” Cassie said, at the same time Liam said “No she doesn’t.” Everyone turned to look at them then, wide-eyed. 

“You two aren’t together anymore?” Niall said, staring hopefully at Cassie. She shook her head no, ignoring Zayn’s hiss of ‘You said she wasn’t mad!’

“You didn’t think to tell me about this?!” Louis demanded, and Cassie was unsure why he was outraged.

“It didn’t seem important.” Cassie replied, shrugging. “It’s fine. No hard feelings, no crying; it was mutual. There were...other people we were happier with, and we support each other fully.”

“Other people?!” Harry exclaimed. “I know you’ve got Niall, but seriously, _Liam_ found someone else?!”

“Yes, he has, and seeing as I’m unsure where we stand right now, I’d really like to change the subject.” Liam said, stirring his tea nervously.

“Wait.” Harry said. “You know about...the _stuff._ ” Harry said, gesturing to Niall with his eyes. Cassie nodded. “And you’re no longer taken. Freshly single.” Cassie nodded. “And you two are completely mad about each other, when you couldn’t previously be together because Liam got there first.” Another nod. “And now Liam’s not there.”

“Oh my god!” Cassie squealed, covering her mouth to stop herself from screaming. It only just hit her during lunch that she was single and it didn’t register what that exactly _meant_ until now. Her eyes flew to Niall, whose expression was a mix of emotions.

“I have to go and get the house ready, for Dad, because he’s coming home tomorrow—oh holy hell.” Cassie stopped, swaying slightly as everything hit at once. “I have to go, sorry, bye!” She called, practically sprinting out of the cafe and to her car.

She was single now, not Liam to use as an excuse.

Her father was coming home the next day, right after school, taking her excuse of worrying about him away.

She’d told Niall that they would address their feelings after her dad came home.

She promised Niall that they would be together.

And now...

Now they actually, finally, could be together.

She could hug him and talk to him and call him and lay with him and go out with him and touch his ever-amazing muscles and...bugger.

She could _kiss him_ now.

And kissing was just the tip of that iceberg, and Cassie forced herself to stop thinking about that because if she didn’t, she would have a spot right next to the Titanic, and there wouldn’t be any heart-wrenching movies made about her.

Bugger.

Her and Niall could be together. Without any Liams or Amelia Duncans or mental breakdowns or hospital trips.

Her and Niall were _going_ to be together if the look on his face was any indicator.

Someone honking snapped her out of her thoughts, making her realize she’d been sitting at the light too long.

As she drove, Cassie calmed down. Being with Niall was no cause to have a freakout. She had wanted this, long before the English assignment. After everything, they were finally allowed to just...be together. It seemed so easy now; all the struggles, she realized, were in her head.

_Oh my God._ Cassie thought suddenly, laughing. _What will Amelia Duncan think?_ Cassie would have paid overly decent money to see the girl's face when she found out.

_Oh my God. What will Dad say?_ Cassie mused, only slightly terrified of the idea. When Cassie’s attention actually returned to her surroundings, she wanted to hit herself.

Somehow she had found her way to the Horan household and parked outside it. How she’d done it, she didn’t know, but she had. She was about to leave when she saw Réaltin in the door, smiling gently. The girl gestured for Cassie to come in, and the Brit sighed, turning her car off and getting out.

“Hi Cassie.” Réaltin said gently when Cassie got to the door. “Niall called. All I could catch was ‘Cas and Liam’ and ‘be together’ before he hung up. Why don’t you go on to the kitchen, I’ll make you some cocoa.” Cassie nodded silently, doing as the elder girl said. Cassie heard her talk to someone briefly on the phone, but ultimately ignored it.

“Mum went to pick the kids up, and she’s taking them to the park now, so we’ve got a while.” Réaltin said, rummaging through the pantry. “Are you having second thoughts? About you and Niall?” 

“No.” Cassie said, sighing. It was quiet for a few minutes before the Irish girl pushed a cup to Cassie, who wrapped her hands around it and enjoyed the warmth.

“Why don’t you start from the beginning?”

* * *

Two hours later, Cassie had just finished telling Réaltin everything and was on her fourth cup of cocoa. Cassie had told her _everything_ , even about her mum and about those men in the alley. Réaltin had listened quietly, sipping her cocoa; she hadn’t said anything, she just listened as Cassie talked.

“If you and Niall both want to be together, what’s the problem? You do want to be with him, right?” 

“Of course I do.” Cassie said, sighing. “I just...for so long, he was the popular guy. He’s nice, good-looking, smart, _Irish_. Everyone loved him, and I had given up any hope of even talking to him. Everyone hated me, after all. I just assumed he did, too. Now, not even a month later, he says he’s falling in love with me, and I...I think I’m doing the same. It’s all so fast.”

“Cassie, if you need more time, tell him. He’s a good lad, he’ll give you as much time as you need.”

“It’s not that, I just...I worry. What if I hurt him? I don’t want to be another Sara, I want him to be happy more than I want to be with him. What if I don’t make him happy?”

“I understand your concern.” Réaltin said, washing their mugs. “It’s completely ridiculous, though. Cassie, I’ve seen his face when he talks about you. It’s the happiest I’ve ever seen him. He’s cared about you since his first day at that school. I remember he came home and it was so obvious that he was fighting Sean, trying to stay in control. He was so enraged, and we were all worried out of our minds. He told us there was a girl, the prettiest girl he’d ever seen, but she never smiled and never talked; completely silent. He told us how he tried to say hi in the corridor, but then it started. What you went through every day. He couldn’t understand it, why they did that. He asked around about it, but he never got a good answer. Then that assignment came, and he was so excited because he got to talk to you; it was very cute. He’s been smiling now, Cassie; he’s so utterly happy to be around you. Don’t think you don’t make him happy. He’s very—Niall!” Cassie spun around and almost died.

“What the hell happened after I left?!” Cassie asked, pulling Niall into the chair next to her.

“Nothing really.” Niall said, wincing as Cassie cleaned the blood from his face.

“Niall, you’re injured. _Again_.” Cassie said, sighing. “Something happened, that’s obvious.”

“We all left not long after you. I was walking home and Dennis and Matt were talking, so I talked to them for a few minutes, and they asked about you, why I talked to you. I asked them why they hurt you...they called you terrible things, without even blinking.” Niall said. Cassie paled slightly, and she wasn’t sure if her heart skipped at the faraway look in Niall’s eyes or the large amount of blood on one of his sleeves.

“What did Sean do, Niall?” Réaltin asked, handing Cassie a clean rag. Cassie watched, rolling Niall’s sleeve up and trying to wince as the Irishman looked at his cousin in confusion.

“Sean didn’t do anything.” Niall said simply. Cassie stared at him, incredulous.

“You got into a fight? Because some idiots insulted me?” Cassie asked softly. Niall looked at her, giving her a crooked smile.

“Gotta fight for something noble, right?” Cassie flushed scarlet, diverting her eyes back to Niall’s now-clean arm.

“Mum’s back with the kids.” Réaltin said. “Maybe you two should go downstairs.”

“I actually need to get to the hospital, make sure things are ready for Dad to leave tomorrow.” Cassie stood, smiling when Niall did the same. “Réaltin, will you make sure he puts a bandage on his cheek, I don’t want it to get infected.” The girl nodded, smiling.

“I’ll walk you to your car.” Niall said, smiling. They opened the door to see Einín running at them.

“Cassie oh my gosh I can’t believe you’re here are you eating here again I can’t wait I’m so excited now you have to sit next to me again okay because you’re my favourite ever okay?!” 

“Actually Einín,” Cassie said, crouching down so they were eye level, “I have to go now, to make sure my dad’s okay. But I promise you that I’ll be here more often now, and I will definitely come over again soon.”

“Promise?” The little girl asked, eyes wide.

“Promise.” Cassie nodded, kissing the very tip of the girl’s nose. Einín giggled and ran inside, and Cassie Smiled.

“I think I’m jealous of a six-year-old.” Niall said as Cassie stood and they walked to her car.

“Oh really? And why would that be?” She asked with a grin. It vaguely occurred to her that she was flirting but she ignored that.

“I wonder.” Niall said, rolling his eyes. They stood there for a minute, just watching each other, before Niall spoke again. “I could kiss you right now.”

“You could.” Cassie agreed, leaning against her car door and crossing her arms over her chest. “Dad’s not out of the hospital yet.”

“Fine then. You don’t have to answer until he is.” Niall said, leaning forward and putting an arm on either side of her. “Cassie...will you be my girlfriend?”

“If you get handprints on my car, you’ll be too dead to care.” Cassie said, only half joking. Niall laughed and moved his hands to settle on her waist. She flushed slightly at the contact, but she didn’t move him. “I’ll think about it. No promises.”

“No promises, eh? That’s not what you said on Friday.”

“Well then, did you really have to ask?’

“I thought I’d be a gentleman and confirm.”

“How thoughtful.” Cassie smiled at Niall’s crooked, toothy grin.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Cas. Drive safe.” Niall said, opening her door for her.

“Bye, Niall.” She said, smiling as she got in. “Bye, Sean.” She added through the open window before driving off.

* * *

Cassie was understandably giddy on Thursday, and her smile spread to her friends quickly. She’d slept wonderfully the previous night in her own bed with her father painting in his office down the hall, and everything just seemed...right.

Her and Liam were friends. Haz and Lou were on their way to plucking up the courage to confess, and Niall...

The Irishman had greeted her with a wide smile that morning, and it didn’t dim when she said he had to wait until lunch for her answer. As it was, third hour was only a minute or two from ending, and Niall was bouncing in his seat not even trying to conceal his nerves. Harry and Liam shot bemused glances at Cassie, who flushed scarlet and just smiled. When the bell finally did ring, Cassie tried to take her time—just to bother Niall a little more, because honestly, it was just so fun—but the blonde had grabbed all of her stuff and dashed out of the room, leaving Cassie behind with Liam and Harry. The two just waved her on, and she walked quickly to the library, where she knew Niall would be waiting.

As she expected, Niall was waiting in the library, pacing nervously between the poetry and romance sections. Cassie couldn’t help but smile at the sight as she leaned against a table and cleared her throat softly. Niall spun on his heel to look at her, hope shining bright in his eyes.

“I believe I owe you an answer.” She said teasingly as Niall came to stand in front of her.

“If you need more time—”

“Niall.” She interrupted, placing a hand on his chest. It reminded her of when she talked with Sean, but it was...different. Then, she hadn’t been able to do anything but remind herself that it wasn’t Niall there; this time it was. Being this close to Niall—especially knowing what was about to happen—made the atmosphere heady and oxygen seem sparse. She forced herself to take a deep breath, however, and look up into the clear blue that was so Niall. “Why would you thing that after _so long_ I would say anything but yes?”

“If Cassie thought Liam’s smile was gratifying, then there was nothing to describe what the look of pure, unbridled _bliss_ did to her. She had never in her life seen anyone look so happy about anything. Cassie watched as Niall moved his hands up carefully, placing them gently on Cassie’s waist as if she could break at the slightest touch. She could feel him breathe in, and felt the warm exhale colour her cheeks.

“So...you are now officially my girlfriend?” He whispered, and Cassie was suddenly struck by the fear that she would wake up soon. She forced herself to nod, slightly giddy at the idea, and Niall’s grip tightened slightly on her waist. “That means...I can hold you, just like this, whenever I want. I can flirt and tease and hug and...”

“Kiss.” Cassie breathed, heart thumping wildly in her chest. She saw Niall’s eyes flicker downward, and her breath caught in her throat as they both leaned in and—

“HARRY!” They both stopped, sighing softly as they heard Liam hiss at the younger boy. “Great, now we’re caught.” Cassie buried her face in Niall’s shoulder, caught between laughing, crying, and strangling the two boys.

“Don’t worry, Cas.” Niall said, and she could hear his grin. “We have plenty of time now.” The girl cursed under her breath as she looked over at where Liam and Harry were standing regretfully.

“I am going to murder the both of you. You both had better run along and enjoy your last meals, because I will murder you. I know your schedules, don’t forget. Now _go_.” The two obliged quickly, making Niall chuckle. Cassie glared after them before hopping up to sit on the table, Niall standing between her legs.

“If I may ask, my new girlfriend,” Niall said, grinning, “Why is your bag so important to you?” Cassie was silent for a few minutes, playing with Niall’s long fingers before lacing them with her own. 

“It was Mum’s, for a long time. I used to carry it for her, when I was little. It usually dragged behind me, but she never got upset, not once. She just laughed and thanked me for my help.” Cassie told him, smiling at the memory. 

“So you got it after she died?” Cassie shook her head no, not even needing to look up to see Niall’s confusion.

“I got it before she died.” Cassie said softly. “She gave it to me the first week of February, as an early birthday present. She died just a week or two later. It was the last thing she ever gave me. I’ve had it ever since. I take care of it like my car; I’ve always been afraid that one day they’d find out and cut into pieces, just to hurt me. I’m always so afraid...I’m sick of it. I don’t want to be afraid anymore.”

“Of course, princess.” Niall whispered, pulling her into a hug. “I’ll help you. So will Liam and Zayn and Haz and Lou. You aren’t alone anymore.”

“I couldn’t think of any people better than you boys to have around.” Cassie said, smiling up at Niall. She took a deep breath to calm the waves of emotion she had before looking down and playing with her bracelet. “So, that welcome home party tonight. You’re coming, right? I’ve talked to a lot of Dad’s art friends and a couple of his regular ones, and they’re all coming, just to save him from us teenagers, but...I mean, it wouldn’t feel right if you weren’t there.”

“Of course I’m coming. It was idea, why would I miss it?” Cassie smiled at Niall, and they both stayed like that until a certain curly-haired lad popped up next to them, food in hand.

“We figured you wouldn’t be leaving here anytime soon, so we brought you guys food.” Harry said, looking quite proud of himself. 

“How thoughtful. Thank you, Haz, I may spare you now.” Cassie said, taking a pack of celery and carrots. “So the both of you are coming tonight? I don’t want to be stuck with Dad’s friends, they’re too old.”

“Hey, I said I was coming!” Niall said indignantly, pouting at Cassie. She just smiled and pat his cheek, saying, “Yes, well...”

“Yeah, we’ll be there.” Harry said, chuckling at the two of them. Liam just nodded his answer and continued eating his Panini. “Louis’ coming too, right?” 

“Of course. He said he was brining the drinks, though, and that worries me. Lou’s idea of drinks usually involve alcohol.” Cassie muttered, chewing her lip worriedly.

“And why is that a problem?” Harry asked, grinning—no doubt because he already knew the answer.

“You’re younger than me!” She said, huffing at his playful confused expression. “ _I’m_ not even legal yet, so there is no way you are, and I will not be responsible for _you_ while you are _illegally drunk_.” 

“Cassie, you aren’t legal yet?” Liam asked confusedly. “I thought you were the same age as us.” Cassie fidgeted nervously under their scrutiny and transferred her gaze to the floor.

“I am, I just...haven’t had my birthday yet.” She said softly, flushing scarlet when she looked up to find them staring. “Okay, what is so strange about me being only seventeen? It’s actually fairly common, you know.”

“Aw!” Harry cooed, pulling Cassie into a bone-crushing hug. “You’re the baby!”

“I’m _older than you_ , Harry Styles!” She complained half-heartedly; honestly, Cassie enjoyed the hugs and weirdness that her friends had, entirely because it reminded her that yes, she has friends, and no, she doesn’t have to be alone anymore. Besides, Harry’s cologne smelled _really_ good.

“No, he’s right.” Liam said. “You’re the youngest, not counting Harry. Not that we do anyway.” Cassie laughed and ducked out of the way as Harry dived for Liam, spoon brandished high (why Liam was scared of spoons, Cassie would never be able to figure out).

“Oi! We’re in a library! Stop mucking about.” Niall said, and it wasn’t until Cassie looked over at him, confused by his tone, that she saw his trembling hands and white knuckles.

“Niall?” She whispered, placing a hand on his forearm hesitantly. He turned to look at her and it was with no small amount of relief that she saw they were in fact Niall’s eyes. “Everything’s fine, love. Do you want to tell me about it? Why it’s happening maybe?” His silence was the only answer she needed. “Later then.” She whispered, enclosing her hands over one of his and squeezing gently. “Just remember that I am always going to be here for you.” Niall relaxed a bit at that, and over the course of lunch, Cassie continued to talk to Harry and Liam—both of whom were either completely oblivious or just ignoring Niall’s tenseness—and only moved her hands from around Niall’s to lace their fingers together.

* * *

“Princess. This is wonderful, thank you.” Aidan said, hugging his daughter for the umpteenth time that evening. After school, Cassie had somehow convinced her father to go out with her and they spent a good thirty minutes just walking around the park. When they got home, everyone was ready and waiting for the surprise welcome party, even Louis and his drinks.

“I’m glad you like it, but really it was the boys that planned all this. I just made sure Lou had a key.” Cassie told her father, smiling. He just chuckled and walked over to some of his painter friends.

“Hey, kitten, I need to talk to you, now. Like immediately. Is that okay?” Louis asked as he appeared next to her, cheeks flushed and hair amiss. Without waiting for an answer, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her into the mostly-empty kitchen, glancing around nervously before actually looking at her. “Harry kissed me.”

“ _What?!_ ” Cassie exclaimed happily, but she quieted quickly at his expression. “Lou, this is good, isn’t it?”

“No!” He hissed, turning scarlet again. “I kissed him back! And then kissed him again!”

“Lou, I’m sorry, but I still don’t understand. We’ve been waiting for this day since you two met. Is it because you’re a teacher? Or because he’s completely shitfaced drunk?”

“No, it’s...he has terrible timing! I heard him in the library talking about how he wouldn’t do anything because I was his teacher and then Charlie and I were talkin and he asked me out and I said yes and then we had fun and he asked me to be his boyfriend and I wanted to say no because of Haz but I could only think of how he said he wouldn’t do anything so...I said yes! We’ve only been together a few days and I’ve already...”

“Only you, Louis. Only you could do this. My advice to you is to tell Charlie and Harry how you feel and let everything work itself out. If you don’t tell Charlie then your entire relationship will be built on lies. Mum and Dad told each other everything, never once lied, and they hardly ever fought.” Cassie said softly, rubbing Louis’ back.

“I just don’t know what to do.” Louis mumbled.

“Chill out and consume copious amounts of alcohol.” Cassie sent a quick smile to Niall, who was standing in the doorway. “Now what are we talking about? Is it how Haz is just kinda sitting on the couch, because he looks kinda odd. Ooh, or how Liam and Zayn are holding hands, because that was a pretty fast rebound.”

“Oh my God!” Louis burst, eyes wide. “You said Zayn...and you and Liam...and now they’re...it was _Liam_?!” Cassie only nodded in response.

“Wait, what?” Niall asked, still leaning against the door frame. Louis just shook his head and left, mumbling to Niall as he passed. Cassie’s eyes watched as Niall’s carefree grin shifted, first into amused confusion, then grim understanding, and finally into a terrifying rage.

“Niall—”

“I’ll kill him.” Niall said simply, and the sheer force of the fact that Cassie knew he actually would sent her scrambling across the room to grab his arm and stop him.

“Look at me. Oi! Look at me!” When he did, Cassie wasn’t sure how to react to the swirling mess of colour she saw. “You need to calm down, _both of you_.”

“What he did—”

“Was horrible and wrong, and it stung a bit, and he knows, I told him as much after I caught him. But it’s the past. Look at us, Niall. We’re happy, we’re together. That’s all that matters.”

“He hurt you.”

“And I got over it. It wasn’t terribly difficult.” Cassie said, wrapped her arms around his neck. “How about we talk about earlier today, in the library? You looked like you were about to...you know.”

“Yeah.” Niall muttered, visibly deflation and setting his hands on her waist. “I don’t even know what happened. You said you were only seventeen and I just...I almost lost it. I don’t even know why. I was just so angry...it was so hard to control it.”

“You did, though.” Cassie said softly, smiling up at Niall. “And I am so proud of you for that. So very, very proud.” The Irishman gave her only a small half-smile in response, and Cassie pressed a quick kiss to his cheek. As she turned to leave, Niall tightened his grip on her waist, forcing her to stay put. She started to say something but the look in his eyes killed it at the same time it made her stomach jump in anticipation.

“I’m your boyfriend.” He whispered, and all Cassie could do was nod. “I could kiss you. Right now. If I wanted. If you wanted.”

“I have wanted you to kiss me since the sixth day after you transferred.” Cassie told him, slightly breathless. The curiosity on his face prompted an explanation. “I don’t know if you remember or not, but...the sixth day after you were at the school, some bloke tripped me. I fell, as usual, but when I looked up, you were standing there, and there was stuff at your feet and you looked so awkward trying to keep everything you’d managed to grab from falling. It was so kind...I think that was the day I started falling.”

It only took a moment for Cassie to register that Niall was getting closer, and it was just a moment after that when a very drunk Harry burst into the room, almost making Cassie groan.

“Have you seen Lou? He ran away from me and never came back. He said he would and he never did.” How Cassie—or anyone else, for that matter—managed to understand Harry through his slurred speech was a mystery.

“I dunno, Haz, he may be outside.” Cassie said carefully. “He seemed a bit confused though, so maybe you should give him some space. You could crash in the guest room tonight, and then talk to him tomorrow at the Quill after school.”

“Maybe you’re right...” Harry slurred, stumbling past them toward the stairs. “Thanks kitten.”

“Great, that’s just what I need. More people picking up on Lou’s nickname for me.”

“Aw, I think it’s cute.” Niall teased, laughing at Cassie’s glare. “Come on, you need to eat something.”

“I already ate. Me and Dad had fish and chips in the park. Scout’s honour.”

“Fine. I believe you. Don’t think I won’t be checking with Aidan, though.” Niall warned, pulling her through the crowd. 

“I don’t understand why you’re so interested in my eating habits.” Cassie commented, causing Niall to stop halfway in his trek up the stairs.

“Cas...how long has it been since you had one of those spells of yours?”

“I dunno, maybe a week or—how did you even know about those?”

“I didn’t stop protecting you when you stopped talking to me, Cas. You never fooled me with that charade of yours.” Niall sighed. “You weren’t eating, Cassie. I make sure you do now so that nothing happens to you.” Cassie couldn’t help but stare at Niall’s back as he led the rest of the way upstairs. Cassie didn’t even realize where they were going until Niall was closing her bedroom door behind them. 

“Niall—”

“I thought we could hang out.” Niall said quickly, cutting her off. “Just the two of us. We don’t really get to do that. We don’t...have to do anything. I don’t expect anything. I just want to be with you, just to... _be_ together.”

Cassie smiled, hugging Niall. “If you want, we could watch a movie.” The grin that overtook Niall’s face was priceless. “Pick a movie while I change, yeah?”

“What would you prefer?” Niall asked, rummaging through her box of DVDs. 

“I like pretty much everything. Just remember that we have school tomorrow.” Cassie said, pulling her plaid pyjamas out of a drawer.

“I totally forgot about that. Should I go home, and come back tomorrow—”

“Niall.” Cassie interrupted. “Pick a movie. I’ll be back in a minute.” The blue-eyed boy just nodded, and Cassie smiled at him as she left. After changing in the bathroom, Cassie carried her clothes down to the laundry room, putting them in the hamper and then going to find her dad.

“Hey princess.” He said, completely cutting off the person he was talking to. It wasn’t like anyone minded; the only people left at the house this late were her father’s closest friends, the ones whom she had known since she was born. “Going to bed?”

“Niall and I are going to watch a movie, actually. Do you want me to keep the door open, since we’re, erm, dating now?” Aidan just laughed and kissed her cheek.

“No, I trust you two. Oh, Liam and Zayn left a while ago, said to make sure you knew. And I think Lou and Curly are sharing the guest room.” Cassie nodded, wondering how Lou would react when he woke up. “Sleep well, princess.”

“Will do, Dad. Don’t forget about your medicine, yeah?” Cassie grinned at her father’s eye-roll and waved goodnight to her father’s friends. It didn’t take long for Cassie to climb the stairs and return to her room, revealing Niall in a very loose tank top, his uniform shirt and jacket draped over her desk chair.

“Well.” Cassie said, flushing scarlet. “I really can’t find anything bad about this scenario.” Niall laughed, putting a DVD in.

“You wouldn’t happen to have pants I could borrow, would you? I don’t want to impose but uniform pants aren’t especially comfortable.”

“Yeah, um...” _Holy shit, his arms._ “Er, yeah, there should be some sweats on Dad’s bed. I just did laundry, so...” _Oh god those shoulders...why does he ever wear anything but tank tops?_

“Right.” Niall said, snapping Cassie out of her daze. “Well, I’ll just be a second.” Niall’s amusement filled eyes stayed on Cassie until he was out of the room.

“Holy shit.” Cassie muttered as she climbed into bed, remote in hand, and pulled the blankets up. She had just got settled when Niall came back in, uniform pants folded, and looking, well...very nice in her father’s sweats. He looked around awkwardly for a moment, seeming unsure where to go. Cassie just rolled her eyes fondly and patted the bed next to her. He slid in under the blanket, and Cassie flicked her lamp off before pressing play and sitting back against the headboard, Niall next to her. “So...what movie did you pick?”

“Some American horror film. I think it was Drag Me To Hell.” Niall replied, wrapped am arm around her shoulder.

“I just got that one; haven’t watched it yet. Good choice.” Cassie flashed a smile before pressing play and cuddling into Niall’s side.

* * *

Cassie jumped, startled, when her door opened late that night and woke her up.

“Oh, I’m sorry, princess. I didn’t mean to wake you. I was just checking up.” Cassie rubbed her eyes and nodded at her father. “You know, princess, you may want to warn me next time.” Cassie’s confused expression made her follow her father’s gaze to find Niall’s sleeping form next to her. She flushed scarlet and her father just smiled. “As I said earlier, Cassie, I trust you. Go back to sleep, Cassie.”

It didn’t take long after her father’s departure for Cassie to lay back down, watching the Irishman sleep next to her. He looked so peaceful; Cassie enjoyed seeing him so relaxed. She couldn’t help but smile when he mumbled, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her closer to him. She placed a hand on chest hesitantly, and when it was clear he wasn’t going to wake, she sighed and enjoyed the warmth there, falling asleep slowly.

* * *

Cassie woke in the morning to clear blue eyes watching her.

“A girl could get used to that.” She mumbled, cuddling closer to him.

“Trust me, so could a lad. But we do have school today.” Niall said, running a hand through her hair gently.

“I don’t want to go to school.”

“Neither do I, but I think your dad already hates me enough without my encouraging your skipping.” 

“You’ll have to stand up first.”

“I think you should.”

“Mm....no. You’re too warm. And it’s cold.”

“Fine then.” Niall unwillingly stood, stretching his arms and making Cassie almost drool. “I guess I’ll have to wear the same clothes. Good thing it’s a uniform.”

“You could borrow one of mine, but I don’t think it’d fit.” Cassie teased, sitting up and rubbing her eyes. “Do you want the bathroom or the bedroom to change in?”

“Your choice. I showered last night before I got here, so I’m fine if you need to.”

“I should. But we didn’t run yesterday, and we aren’t going to today, so I should be okay without one.”

“You are so amazing.” Niall mumbled. “So, you start at the garage on Thursday, yeah?”

“Yeah. Why do you ask?” Cassie questioned as she stood and got her remaining clean uniform out of the closet.

“Just curious. Liam said something about his cousin coming in soon or something. Are you driving there yourself?” Cassie nodded.

“My shift starts barely after final hour, so I probably won’t get to say goodbye to anyone but Haz. Don’t want you to think you’re forgotten.”

“Like you could forget this face.”

“You jest, but honestly it’s true.”

“How did I get so lucky?”

“Stop quoting me and go change.” Cassie commanded, laughing when Niall saluted and walked out. She changed quickly, and beamed at Niall when she saw him waiting for her outside the door. They went downstairs together to find a hung-over and tense Louis and Harry sitting at opposite ends of the table.

“Good mornin’ lads!” Niall bellowed, making them cringe. “So, Lou. I’m guessing it’ll be a journal day, yeah?”

“Please be quiet.” Louis whispered, rubbing his temples.

“I told you to stop drinking.” Cassie mumbled as she passed him painkillers and orange juice. 

“How are you two not hung-over at all?” Harry croaked, wincing as a door slammed.

“I didn’t drink.”

“I’m Irish.”

“Breakfast is served!” Aidan announced as he entered the room, tossing a bag of McDonald’s on the table in front of the two boys. Harry and Louis groaned simultaneously, and the Scotsman laughed. “Wimps. Get to school now, all of you.”

“Why did we decide to part on Thursday?” Harry complained.

“Cassie, drive us to school!” Louis demanded, leaning against the wall. “I took a cab here with Zayn, please!”

“Fine. Get in the back.” Cassie said, sighing. She made to go upstairs and retrieve her bag but was stopped by Niall’s hand on her wrist. When she turned to look at him, she grinned at the sight of her bag in his hand. “You are so nice to me.”

“You deserve it.” Niall replied softly, smiling brightly. Both were silent for a bit, and if they noticed or cared when Haz passed to go outside, they didn’t show it.

“I think we’re alone now. For once.” Niall muttered, pulling her closer. Cassie turned scarlet again as she wrapped her arms round his neck.

“It seems so.” She whispered in reply. It didn’t even register in her mind that they had moved until their lips actually touched.

That was when everything stopped.

It was honestly one of the most amazing things to ever happen to her. The softness of his lips, the heat from his hands on her waist, it was all just breathtaking. They stayed that way until a car door slammed, making them jump apart.

“Oi! You two! We’re gonna be late!” Cassie heard Louis yell from outside. She flushed slightly, smiling softly at Niall’s grin.

“I suppose we should get going then.” Niall said softly, pulling Cassie out to the car, grin never leaving his face.

* * *

Wednesday came too quickly for Cassie. The weekend after her father’s party was spent mostly with Niall, and quite honestly, they didn’t do as much of the homework as they intended. Monday was tense, with Niall still upset at Liam and Zayn; with Cassie’s persuasion, however, he let it go. The only thing that mattered on Tuesday was the rock in Cassie’s stomach that refused to be ignored. She warned the boys of her pending absence so they wouldn’t worry, and briefly entertained the idea of taking Niall along with her to the graveyard but decided against it; perhaps another time.

Wednesday came with low grey clouds and a heavy fog that bit to the core, making Cassie wary. It was hard enough driving to the cemetery as it was, they didn’t need any more complications.

Cassie and her father met Louis at the cemetery, and they all walked to the gravestone together. None of them spoke, they all talked with her in their own ways, as per usual, but it was never awkward or uncomfortable, because Lillian Alexandra Murray never let it be uncomfortable. After a long while, Cassie nudged Louis and they walked off together, leaving her father alone for some private time with her mother, like they always did. As they walked, Cassie noticed the fog had lifted and the sun had come out, leaving the air crisp with a cool breeze, but not terribly cold like it had been. She pondered for a moment about how fitting the weather was; her mother always liked it this way.

“I asked her for advice.” Louis said softly, breaking Cassie from her thoughts. “I’m not really sure how well equipped she is to handle the situation. Hell, I don’t know if _I_ can handle the situation.”

“What did Haz say about it? Does he even remember?”

“He remembers. I told him, about me and Charlie, and pretended not to remember, but...he knows. He’s a bright kid. Sometimes I think he’s expecting me to come running, saying how I broke up with Char and want to elope.”

“I dunno about eloping,” Cassie began with a smile,” But I do think he hopes the two of you are going to be together.”

“I just...I like Char. He’s nice to me and a good bloke and he’s funny and smart and sweet, but...”

“He’s not Haz.” She finished, sighing at Louis’ sad nod. “I understand that. I understand that fairly well.”

“I just don’t know what to do.”

“I wish I did.”

“I know, kitten. I know.”

* * *

“You’ve got a ride home, yeah?”

“Yes, Cassie. I’ll be fine.”

“And you’ll tell Niall and Liam to meet at the Quill later, after my shift?”

“Yes, Cassie.”

“All right. You’ve got Zayn’s assignment turned in?”

“Cassie. You’re going to be late.”

“Right. I’ll see you later then, yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay. Bye Hazza.”

“Go! Before you’re late on your first day.”

“Thanks Harry.”

To say Cassie was nervous about her first day was a severe understatement. She tired her best to ignore her worries as she rushed to her car and sped off—still careful about being seen by students. She reached the garage in record time and hurried to change out of her school uniform and into the thin grey jumpsuit, which she only zipped up to her waist so that her black tank top was showing and the sleeves weren’t a hindrance. She clocked in and got her ‘schedule’ for the day, showing which cars she’d be working on and what was supposed to be done, or what the problems were, and then got to work.

It wasn’t long before she was joking around with the guys who were around her and she found that she actually enjoyed their company. They didn’t judge or expect anything different just because she was a girl; if anything, they seemed to respect her and her knowledge of cars. 

Towards the end of her shift, one of the guys—Robert, Cassie thought his name was—waved to a girl out front, who looked more than a bit out of place in her beach blazer, khakis, and ballet flats. The girl waved back and came over, giving Cassie the opportunity for a better look.

The girl’s black hair was longer on one side than the other, and Cassie assumed it was intentional. She had tan skin, almost like the Italian man that Cassie had seen in a museum when she was younger The girl was definitely British, though, from what Cassie could hear, and she decided this much be Robert’s girlfriend. She had only been back to work for a few minutes when she heard the girl’s bracelets jingle next to her ear, making Cassie turn in surprise.

“Hello! I’m Nora, Jeff’s sister.” _Oh, his name’s Jeff._ Cassie thought absently. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, even more so to see a girl working here! There are only ever boys here, it’s great to see you.”

“Erm, hi. My name’s Cassie.”

“That’s pretty! I wish I had a pretty name like that.”

“Nora, leave the poor girl alone!” Jeff called from under the car next to them. “It’s her first day, don’t scare her off.”

“No it’s fine, really.” Cassie said hurriedly, glancing at the clock. “Unfortunately, it’s the end of my shift, so I have to go. I’ll see you tomorrow, Jeff.”

“I’ll come with you.” Nora offered, and Cassie just shrugged.

“Let me get changed and collect my things from the back and I’ll be right out.” Cassie said. She tried to hurry while she changed; if Nora was serious about going with her to her car, Cassie didn’t want to keep her waiting.

Which, it turned out, wasn’t an issue. Nora was talking to Jeff when Cassie left the back rooms, and they walked together to Cassie’s car. It wasn’t really uncomfortable, because Nora left no silence unperturbed. Any discomfort Cassie had, though, was forgotten when she saw a familiar figure leaning against her car.

“Didn’t get any fingerprints on it, promise.” Niall said, smiling as he pulled Cassie close to him. “I think I deserve a reward.”

“Maybe later.” Cassie said teasingly, laughing at his pout and kissing his cheek. “This is Nora. Her brother works here, too.”

“You’re just a steaming pile of sexy, aren’t you?” Nora said, smiling. “It’s nice to meet you.”

“You too.” Niall said with a blush. “I’m Niall, Cassie’s boyfriend.”

“You’re so lucky.” Nora said; she was about to continue when Jeff called her over. Nora waved her goodbye and Cassie just smiled.

“New friends already?” Niall asked teasingly, and Cassie groaned.

“She just started talking to me like five minutes ago.” Cassie marvelled. “I didn’t know people were that outgoing.”

Niall laughed and pulled Cassie in for a kiss. When they broke apart Niall was still smiling—softer this time—and Cassie blushed.

“How’d you get here anyway?” Cassie asked, looking away from the Irishman.

“Oh, Lou dropped me off. He also wanted me to tell you that he isn’t gonna be at the Quill tonight. He said, his words, that he was a coward and couldn’t take Lill’s advice because it hurt too much. Again, his words.”

“Oh, Lou.” Cassie sighed, shaking her head. “Well, shall we get going?”

“Can I drive?”

“Why not? Just don’t go too fast.”

* * *

Seeing Nora at work became a daily occurrence. Being the only other girl in the garage, Cassie was Nora’s go-to person if she wanted to talk—like she always did. Nora wasn’t entirely unpleasant, though, as Cassie discovered. She knew a bit about boys and cars, and was constantly trying to help Cassie with work or offering to listen to Cassie talk about Niall—which she tried not to do at work—and Nora always walked with Cassie to her car, even though Niall was almost always waiting for her.

It wasn’t until Wednesday that she realized Nora was actually her friend now.

It hit while she was out with Nora that evening after work. Somehow, Nora had convinced Cassie to go shopping, even though Cassie didn’t feel the need. Nora insisted on paying for everything—much to Cassie’s discomfort—but let Cassie have complete control over what ended up getting bought. Surprisingly, Cassie didn’t need to veto too much; just when things got overwhelmingly pink or frilly. When Cassie realized she was actually enjoying herself, she couldn’t stop the epiphany that Nora was now a friend.

“So, Cassie.” Nora said at one point as they were finishing up. “When’s your birthday? I know you’re younger than everyone, but when do you become legally old enough to drink like the rest of us?”

“Erm, the twenty-seventh.” Cassie said, shifting uncomfortably as she watched the wheels turn in Nora’s head. She’d been hoping for a quiet night in with her dad, maybe Niall and Louis as well—who had quickly become Nora’s favourite after they’d all met at the Quill—but there was no doubt in Cassie’s mind that Nora would want to do something big.

“Wait, that’s on Friday.” Nora said slowly. Cassie nodded, looking down at a rather pretty blouse Nora had picked out for herself. “Are you serious?! Why didn’t you tell anyone?! She demanded, whipping out her mobile and typing.

“Didn’t see the need.” Cassie replied softly, fingering a shirt she had draped over her arm. 

“Don’t think this is my gift.” Nora said, putting her mobile away so she could pay for all the things they had. “I am still going to organise a fantastic party at mine, and buy you a magnificent gift. And don’t think they boys won’t find out, either, because I will tell them myself. I think I may ring them when I get home, actually.” Nora said, almost as an afterthought as they walked to Cassie’s car. “You go on, I’ll get a cab.”

“I think I’ll wait here until you’ve found one.” Cassie said, glancing around at the darkened alleyways. “Gives you someone to talk to as well.”

“I greatly appreciate it, Cassie.” Nora replied, smiling softly. They waited for five minutes for Nora to spot an empty cab, and Cassie then helped load Nora’s bags into the boot. “Thank you greatly, Cassie. I’ll see you tomorrow! Have fun at school with your drab and dowdy uniforms!”

“Bye, Nora.” Cassie said, trying to control her laugh. She waited until Nora was well on her way to climb in her car and head home herself.


	14. Chapter 14

The next morning Cassie was greeted by Niall at her locker, his usual grin gone. Cassie frowned, stopping in front of him. “What’s wrong? Is Einín okay?”

“Yeah.” He responded, still frowning at her. Cassie was even more bewildered when she went to hold his hand and he pulled away, crossing his arms over his chest. _Oh God,_ Cassie thought, _This is it. He’s breaking up with me. They day before my birthday he’s going to end this. Oh my god._ “Cas...”

“I understand.” She blurted, partially wanting to kick herself after she did. “You’ve found someone prettier or smarter or stronger, I completely understand.”

“Cassie, what—”

“You really don’t have to explain. I mean, it’ll hurt for a while but I’ll move on, right?”

“Cas—”

“Who knows? Maybe it’s someone new or maybe Sara came back—” Cassie stopped when he kissed her, opting instead to enjoy it.

“Cas.” He said after he pulled back a little. “I’m not breaking up with you.”

“You aren’t?”

“No. I dunno what made you think that, but I won’t. Ever.” He smiled a bit at her relieved sigh. “No, I’m miffed because you said absolutely nothing about your birthday.”

“Nora?” Cassie guessed, sighing at his nod. “I didn’t want anything big.”

“Princess, Lou’s the only one who knew about it. That’s not right. He even said he assumed you told us.”

“I’m sorry. I’ll remind you next year, yeah?”

“Cassie!” The brunette turned to see Harry sprinting down the corridor towards her. “Cassie, what do you want for your birthday?”

“Erm...I dunno. I’ve never really thought about it before. At least, not since the accident. Dad just gets a cake usually.”

“Well, I’ll be thinking during English.” Harry said, waving at Liam as he walked up.

“Since when do you think?” Liam asked, cocking an eyebrow at him.

“Since Cassie’s birthday is tomorrow and she doesn’t want anything.”

“Oh yeah, Nora texted me last night about that while I was at the airport.” Liam said. “I never got a chance to reply.”

“Why were you at the airport?” Cassie asked, gently pushing Niall out of the way so she could get to her locker.

“My cousin flew in from Alaska. I told you all she was coming soon.” Liam looked behind him and waved before turning back to everyone. “She moved when she was like seven so she still sounds British, but she’s really quite American.”

“Hey Liam! Are these your friends?” Liam turned and smiled at a girl who was surprisingly not in uniform. “Hi, I’m Kaylee, Liam’s cousin. It’s nice to meet you all.”

As Liam introduced everyone, Cassie took the time to study Kaylee.

She was really very pretty, with long strawberry-coloured hair and piercing green eyes perched perfectly above an elegantly sloping nose and lips that looked like the colour of Cassie’s after Niall had been kissing her for a while. She wasn’t pasty, but she was a tad pale, which Cassie assumed went with the ‘ginger’ territory. She wasn’t in uniform—Cassie assumed she didn’t have any yet, if she had just gotten in last night—and instead was wearing a plaid button down that was a deep burgundy colour, with the sleeves rolled up, and cute gray ballet flats and—

“Shorts? In February?” Niall asked abruptly, wide eyed. “How?”

“It’s colder in Alaska.” Kaylee replied simply, smiling. “So, shall we go to class?”

“Kaylee, what classes do you have?” Niall asked, and took the schedule the new girl held out as a response. “Oh, yours and Liam’s are almost identical. Except you’ve got Health with us and Art with Cas and Haz. You’ll be glad to have a break from him after English.” Kaylee glanced at Liam, who Niall had toward.

“Hey! That’s not for two weeks, thanks! And at least I’m not sending the current teacher dirty looks all hour!” Liam said indignantly. Harry shot him a glare and stalked off, rummaging in his pocket for something. 

“I’m so confused.” Kaylee said bluntly, smiling a bit.

“One of the English teachers and myself are...” Liam trailed off, unsure what to say.

“Very close friends.” Cassie supplied. “Another, the one we’ll have next week, is like my brother. It’s all very confusing. Liam will explain during first hour, won’t you? Now, we really need to get to class before we’re late. It was wonderful to meet you, Kaylee.”

“Likewise. I’ll see you later!”

Cassie and Niall waved as they went their separate ways, and Cassie blushed when Niall kissed her cheek.

“You are becoming so sociable.” Niall told her, grinning. “I like it. You didn’t have enough friends; I like that you have more. It also means more presents for your birthday!”

“Ugh, don’t. I still can’t believe Nora’s throwing me a party. You’ll be there, though?”

“Wouldn’t miss it.” Niall replied as they sat down in English. “Where’s Haz? Didn’t he leave before us?”

As if on cue, Harry came in looking ashamed and miffed, and bell rang soon after. Surprisingly, instead of Charlie, Louis walked in, and Cassie knew that look.

“Hanover’s sick. I’m here. Turn in your assignment now. I know, he was going to let you finish this hour. Do I look like I care? Turn it in and start on your journals. If you don’t have them, go to Dean Wilhelm.” Lou said, and Cassie—unlike the rest of the class—knew exactly why he was like this.

Louis had quite obviously—at least for Cassie—been drinking. He wasn’t hung-over, or drunk, but he’d been drinking. The only reason Lou would drink and not get hung-over and so smashed he was still drunk was if he’d had a bad day, and judging by the look on his face, it had been a very bad day. They’d talked the previous night around six, Cassie remembered, and he sounded fine. Very few things could have happened in that timeframe for him to get like this, and Cassie knew at least three weren’t currently possible. Which left only one.

Louis and Charlie had had a row, likely over Harry, and then Harry and Louis had a row, just before class, explaining everything but Harry’s shame, which Cassie didn’t even want to try to figure out. Sighing, she pulled out her journal and wrote a letter to Louis, giving him support, for the reminder of class.

* * *

“What in God’s name is wrong with Louis?” Liam asked as they all entered the library for their lunch hour. “It’s like he became a sadist overnight.”

“Leave it alone, will you?” Harry mumbled, running a hand through his curls and over his small tattoo. “He had a hard night, just accept it and move on.”

“Are you okay, Haz?” Cassie asked worriedly. “You don’t seem like yourself.” Cassie laid her hand over his and was shocked—and a bit hurt—when he jerked away and glared at her.

“I’m fine.” He said briskly. When he looked up and saw everyone staring at him in shock, his eyes darted to Niall, and Cassie could only guess what he saw there. “Look, Cas—”

“It’s fine. Honestly. I’m just going to...get a head start to Chem, all right I’ll see you guys there.” She said, grabbing her bag.

“Cas, do you need...do you want me to walk you there?” Niall asked as he took her hand, gently squeezing it.

“No, but thanks.” She replied, giving him a faint smile. “I’ll be okay.” She knew he was going to say something, but as she really didn’t want to hear it, she simply turned and walked out of the library. 

It was still much too early for her to head to the Chem room, so Cassie took a detour to her locker, which she just stood in front of for a long while. She didn’t even move until footsteps were approaching that weren’t at all familiar.

“Cassie?” The British girl turned and was surprised to see Kaylee there. “I know you aren’t okay, so I won’t ask, but...do you want to talk about it? I’ve been told that I’m a good listener. And not just by polar bears and moose.” Kaylee smiled a little at her joke, but Cassie couldn’t find the energy.

“I’m fine, Kaylee. Promise.” She replied, somehow managing a faint smile.

“Then why are you crying?” Kaylee whispered, like she knew Cassie wasn’t aware of the tears.

“I don’t know.” Cassie answered honestly. At length, she continued. “I don’t know why I’m being so over-sensitive; it’s not like he hit me or called me any names or anything. All he did was pull his stupid hand away. It’s not like I can blame him, I’d be the same way.”

“It’s good to be sensitive sometimes.” Kaylee said, patting Cassie’s arm. “It shows you still care and still have feelings; that you aren’t about to go all ‘exterminate’ or ‘delete’ on everyone.”

“Nah, we aren’t in London. Or Cardiff.” Cassie smiled along with Kaylee as she wiped her tears away. “Thanks, Kaylee.”

“No problem. I’m pretty good at helping with problems. Well, better than Li, and he was about to chase after you. I told him I would, though; I feel like someone should’ve stayed behind, what with Niall’s glares.”

“Yeah, he’s very...protective of the people close to him. He’d kill for any one of us. It’s one of the things I love _and_ hate about him.”

“I wish I had someone like that.” Kaylee said dreamily as they walked down the corridor. “Sadly, no one in Alaska was worth it. And so far, every guy here is either taken or taking it up the—”

“Kaylee!” Cassie exclaimed, trying not to dissolve in a fit of giggles. “You are awful.”

“No, the awful part is that it’s true.” Kaylee defended, grinning. “I will hopefully see you later. Have fun in Chem!”

* * *

Cassie and her father decided to celebrate her birthday on Thursday night, since she’d be at Nora’s on Friday. It wasn’t anything special. Her father got a dozen cupcakes—chocolate, with butter cream filling and strawberry frosting—and they spent the night watching bad foreign horror films. It was only after the elected favourite—Machine Girl—that her father handed her a small package wrapped with Christmas paper.

“It was the only one I could find.” Aidan explained bashfully as Cassie opened the package. “It’s not much, but...we had agreed a long time ago for this to be your eighteenth birthday present.” Cassie became even more confused when she pulled out a chain with dog tags on it.

“These are dog tags.” She announced, glancing between them and her father. “As in, military dog tags.” Upon further inspection, Cassie noticed the name. “‘Lillian Allen.’ These are Mum’s dog tags.”

“Yes, princess.”

“But these are American, aren’t they?”

“Yes, princess.”

“But Mum was British, not American.”

“Lillian was born while her parents were on vacation in Hawaii, Cassie. She was an American citizen by law. Instead of going to uni, she wanted to join the Royal Navy, but Bill and Nancy, her parents, wouldn’t let her, said it was too dangerous. So she went to America, where her aunt was, and joined the Navy there. I swear, Cassie, she loved being on the water, more than anything. She was born to be a sailor, Cas.”

“Mum was the nicest person I’ve ever known, and know you’re saying she was in the military?”

“She spread her kindness, Cassie. She never killed anyone or tortured anyone; she just knew how. The only reason she stopped being a sailor was because of you, Cassie.”

“But you guys were married years before I was born.”

“We were. We were married on a boat, at sunset, her in dress blues and me in a tux. It was magnificent.” Cassie stared at the tags in her hand, unsure what to do with this strange new information. “Cas, she knew you’d be ready to hear this by now; I think she expected to tell you herself, though. She didn’t hurt anyone, Cassie, but she saw things while she was in the Navy that she wouldn’t tell even me. And she was still a wonderful person.

“I know.” Cassie said softly, gripping the printed metal tightly. “This doesn’t make me love or miss or respect her any less, Dad. She’s still my mum.” They were both silent for a while afterwards, stuck somewhere between awkward and comfortable.

“You should get some sleep. God knows you won’t tomorrow night.” Cassie nodded and hugged her father, conveying her thanks through that instead of saying it.

“Good night, Dad.”

“Good night, princess.”

Cassie wouldn’t find out until years later that the moment her father checked on her that night and saw the tags hanging around her neck was the moment he truly began to accept Lillian’s death and move on with his life.

* * *

“Cassie! Are you ready for tonight?! I already talked to Jeff and he’s made sure you’re off tonight so you can fully appreciate the extent of your new freedom! Can you believe that Americans have to wait until they’re twenty one for this amazing experience?!”

“Nora.” Cassie said carefully, staring at her friend. “What in God’s name are you doing at my school?”

The dark-haired girl just smiled, as if it was obvious. “To help you find something to wear, of course. I’m a bit early, I know, but I wasn’t sure of your address, and I just _had_ to help you out, because I knew you would’ve shown up in uniform—or worse, _jeans_ —and Leah would never have let me live it down if you looked any less than stunning at your own birthday party!”

“Of course.” Cassie mumbled, and she jumped as a hand touched hers.

“Hey, Cassie! Oh, hi Nora.” Haz said, leaning against the lockers. “Niall’s on his way. So...is, erm, Louis going to be there tonight?”

“More than likely.” Cassie replied, putting her school stuff in her locker. “But you don’t even have to talk to him or anything okay? Just...please come, Hazza. It won’t be the same without you.”

“Fine.” The youngest grumbled, sighing. “But you’d best expect me to get utterly wasted.”

“Hi Nora.” Cassie turned and grinned at Niall, returning the quick peck he gave her. “Not that I’m not thrilled to see you, but what are you doing here? We’ve still got like an hour left.”

“So I was a bit early! This just means Cassie and I have longer to get ready.”

“Nora, I can’t skip class!” Cassie protested, amazed.

“But Cassie! We have to get you an outfit for tonight and get your hair and makeup done and how are we supposed to find an outfit that is perfectly balanced between modest and sexy and make Niall want to throw you against a wall, rip it off, and absolutely ravage you if we’re worried about hair and makeup?!”

“Oh my god.” Harry said softly, rubbing his eyes. “I really did not need that image in my brain, thanks. I’m going to class now.”

“Nora, fine, I’ll go, but only if you never say _anything_ like that again, ever.” Cassie said, face burning scarlet as she grimaced. Nora just smiled and turned, calling over her shoulder, “I’ll meet you at your car!” Cassie turned to Niall to find him rather distracted. “Niall Horan, you dirty boy!” She exclaimed, shutting her locker. “Staring at my bum in the middle of the corridor!”

“Well, I can’t say this is the _only_ place I’ve stared at it. It’s quite nice. And I know from experience that the feel is just right.” Niall said as he wrapped his arms around her waist. “I will, however, wait until we are not in the middle of the school corridor to remind myself just how good it is.”

“Good; you need those hands to play guitar.” Cassie couldn’t stop her grin, and when Niall bent down to meet her lips, it only grew. “I guess I’ll see you tonight then, at the party. Will you watch out for Haz while I’m gone? It worries me, him and Lou.”

“I’ll be sure he stays out of trouble. You go and find that outfit. I can’t promise I won’t ravage you, though.” His eyes travelled down and then back up before he sighed. “You are so beautiful and gorgeous and wonderful and I am so in love with you.”

Cassie quite literally stopped breathing for a moment before flushing bright red. “Right, well, you’re going to be late, and we need to be off if we want to not get caught, so yeah, bye, see you tonight, later!” Cassie half ran to her car, unsure why those seven words scared her so much when all she wanted was to say them back.

No, that was a lie.

Cassie knew exactly why those words scared her, even if she didn’t want to admit it. She knew, in her heart of hearts, why she ran away.

She felt the exact same way about Niall; she was completely in love with him. And loving people just meant that it would hurt that much more when they left. Cassie should know, she’d have plenty of experience with that.

“Cassie.” The girl looked up to see that she was at her car, and Nora was standing there with a worried expression. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, of course.” Cassie replied, going to her door. “Shall we go now?”

* * *

As Cassie adjusted her dress for the millionth time that evening, she couldn’t help but feel slightly uncomfortable. She wasn’t used to anything that didn’t at least reach her knees, and this dress was only about mid-thigh. She would’ve been legitimately worried about accidentally flashing someone, if not for the tiny pair of shorts that Nora lent her that didn’t mess up the outfit at all and were incredibly comfortable.

“Cassie, stop fidgeting! You look beautiful, as always. I told you I’d make Niall—”

“Nora! Please!” Cassie begged; she really didn’t need to hear that again, not from Nora. “This isn’t very thick material, Nora, what happens if I get cold?”

“Snuggle up to Niall; I’m sure he won’t mind.” Nora teased. Cassie turned pink and looked down at the mint-coloured dress. It really was very pretty, being one of the many Nora had bought for her on their shopping adventure. It had white lace trim at the top and three-quarters of the way down the skirt, along with lace straps. It really was a gorgeous dress.

“If you’re honestly concerned about it, just wear the coat I brought.” Nora said as she finished doing her hair.

“The pink one?” Cassie questioned. “Will that match?”

“Oh, sweetie. Pastels match; that coat is more of a cream pink anyway. Here, see if it completely covers the dress.” Cassie pulled the item on and held it closed so that Nora could see. “Oh, good, it does. You’re ready now. You know, I really love that coat. The grey design on the bottom and the sleeves is just absolutely magnificent. Oh, did I mention you’ll be meeting my sister tonight?”

“Er, no, you didn’t.” Cassie said, eyeing the girl in her room. “Care to elaborate?”

“Well, Leah’s different from me. She always wears tight designer clothes and stilettos and whatnot, while I stick to my trusty blazer. Don’t let her appearance fool you, though, she’s got a razor-sharp wit and is insanely smart. She hates it when people think she’s just some cheap whore. Her dress for tonight is actually kind of similar to yours in colour, just a bit brighter.”

“Well then,” Cassie sighed as she buttoned the coat, “Shall we be off?”

“Sure. We’ll get there about the same time as the others do, if a bit later.” Nora commented, glancing at the clock. 

It didn’t take too long to get to Nora’s house since she’d been there twice before, but the sheer size of it never failed to make Cassie breathless. 

The O’Dowd estate was enormous, boasting a mansion that Cassie’s school could fit in twice, horse stables, riding trails, heated indoor and outdoor swimming pools, a greenhouse and garden, plus the luxurious all-expense-paid apartment complex for the well-paid staff. Nora was absolutely loaded with money and had been since she was a baby.

Connor O’Dowd, Nora’s kind father, was an architect and had built his father’s construction business into a multi-billion dollar architecture company. Sadly, that required a lot of time—time spent away from his family. Connor and Liza, Nora’s mother, had gone through a nasty divorce and custody battle when Nora was eight, and Nora’s mother took Jeff while the girls elected to stay with their father. Nora, not wanting her close relationship with her brother to be lost forever, frequented the garage to keep up with the man. 

Cassie pulled herself out of her musings as they stepped inside and were greeted by a girl identical to Nora, only with blue eyes instead of brown. 

“Cassie, this is my sister Leah. Leah, meet Cassie.” Nora announced as she strode past her sister with a bright smile. Cassie gave Leah a soft smile, which was returned half-heartedly.

“Dad said everyone else is downstairs already, but they’ve only been here for a little while. One bloke came and stayed a few minutes, but he was in a rush to get somewhere, said you’d understand.” Leah told them in an elegant yet somehow lazy drawl. Cassie followed the two girls downstairs, admiring how the coral and black of Nora’s rather office-like dress contrasted with Leah’s form-hugging sea-foam green one. As they descended the stairs, Cassie noticed that Leah’s hair was blonde on the underside, and couldn’t decide if that or the brown was the natural colour.

“Kitten!” Someone shouted moments before she was attacked with a bear hug, brown ringlets filling her sight. The brown aspect didn’t change at all when Harry pulled away.

“Harry, what are you wearing?” Cassie asked incredulously. The turtleneck-tweed-khaki combination was overpoweringly brown. “Is that a pocket square?”

“It looks good!” Harry insisted; Cassie just nodded.

“Kitten, just leave him be; let his delusions keep him company.” Louis said, pulling her into a hug. “I love this coat; Nora’s got great fashion sense. Oh, before I forget, Charlie left you a present; he dropped me off—came in and everything—and left it with the rest.”

“The rest?” Louis nodded towards a corner and Cassie’s jaw dropped when she saw the mound of gifts residing there. “Why are there so many?! I said I didn’t want anything!”

“So naturally we had to get everything.” Louis replied, grinning. “Now, what do you think of my outfit?” Cassie watched as Louis spun. His light blue button down, black skinny jeans, and light grey Toms were accentuated by rainbow suspenders—it truly was an outfit only he could pull off. 

“I love those suspenders.” Cassie said, pulling on one gently.

“So does Charlie.” Louis winked and Cassie forced a smile. _I’m sure that’s killing Haz._ “Here Cassie, I’ll get your coat.” Cassie thanked him with a smile and turned when she felt a hand on her back.

“I swear to God, Cassie, you’ll be the death of me.”

“Oh, really?” Cassie teased. “Did Nora live up to her word?”

“Above and beyond all expectations.” Cassie turned red at Niall’s words, forcing away the images they conjured up.

“You look good.” She said, trying desperately to un-notice the way the navy cardigan and sky blue button up hugged his arms and chest, or how well-matched and pullable his tie was, or how tailored his grey slacks were and how wonderfully they fit and highlighted things.

“Glad you noticed.” He breathed, grinning when Cassie turned scarlet and looked away. It seemed like everyone was talking together, Louis with Liam and Zayn on the sofa, and Harry with Nora, Leah, and Kaylee sitting at the bar. Cassie had to admit as she looked around the room, her friends knew how to dress. 

Zayn looked almost edible in his white slacks and charcoal button up, sleeves rolled up and top button undone; Liam looked just as good in dark grey slacks, white dress shirt, and tan vest with a navy tie. They didn’t match each other, but they complemented very well. 

Over at the bar, the girls and Harry were gossiping—likely about Louis and Charlie—and they all looked amazing. Nora was brilliant, Leah was stunning, and Kaylee was amazing with her simply navy button-up-shirt-dress-thing, as Cassie liked to call it in her mind. The girl’s chocolate coloured heels matched her belt exactly, and her hair was braided beautifully. 

“I have friends.” Cassie realized as she looked around the room again. “Real, decent, caring friends.” 

“Yes you do, princess.” Niall said. After a moment he added, “You also have cake.”

“Who brought a cake?” Cassie asked. She seriously hoped Lou hadn’t tried baking again; the last time he had ended with Cassie parents driving to the hospital and her trying to keep pressure so he didn’t pass out from blood loss.

“I think Kaylee made it.” Niall responded.

“Well, we can’t let that go to waste.” Cassie said determinedly. “Will you extract Lou from his bottle of woe and Liam from Zayn’s mouth, please? I’ll get Haz and the girls.”

“Of course.” Niall planted a kiss on her cheek before heading towards the sofa, where Liam and Zayn were well on their way to needing a private room.

It wasn’t long before they were eating Cassie’s birthday cake—which Kaylee _had_ made, and decorated a lovely shade of purple—and just hanging out when Nora suggested they actually do something.

“Like what?” Harry asked, his mouth full of cake.

“Well at our eighteenth, everyone wrote something they’d like to do on a piece of paper and we mixed them all up in a hat. Whichever was pulled out got done.” Leah said, still nursing a glass of wine. “I’ll get paper and pencils.”

“Hm...I can think of a few fun things to do.” Nora said thoughtfully. “Though Cassie would most likely protest to me stealing her Irishman away for a few hours.” Cassie rolled her eyes at Nora’s teasing wink.

“Here you all are.” Leah said, passing paper and pencils around. “Remember, we all have to do whatever it is, no matter how awful.”

The room was completely silent as everyone thought and wrote something down. It took a while, since some of them really hadn’t done anything of the sort before, but eventually they all had papers in the cup Nora held.

“All right, all the papers are in the cup. Ready?” Nora asked, and everyone nodded. She shook the cup and then drew a piece of paper out. She paused after opening it, and then grinned. “A game of Never Have I Ever. This should be interesting.”

“Wait, what’s Never Have I Ever?” Liam asked, cautious.

“A game. Technically, it’s a drinking game, but you don’t _have_ to have alcohol. For us though, you do.” Kaylee said. “Everyone has something, yeah? How we played in America was everyone holds up ten fingers. Someone says something they’ve never done, and whoever has done it outs a finger down and takes a drink, and play continues clockwise. Last person with a finger up wins. You’re supposed to play until everyone but one person’s cup is empty, but that gets everyone too drunk to do anything else.”

“Oh, okay. Well, let’s play then.” Liam said, thinking. “Who starts?”

“I will!” Nora volunteered, grinning. “Hm...never have I ever been on a plane.”

“Nora, we went to Italy last summer.” Leah interjected.

“Yes, but on a boat! Remember, Mum got sick and you and her flew the rest of the way while me, Dad, and Jeff stayed on the boat.”

“Oh, I’d forgotten that part.” Everyone except Cassie and Zayn drank and lowered a finger.

“My turn.” Louis said. “Never have I ever had a pet dog.” Cassie and the twins were the only ones who were safe that time.

“Uh...never have I ever eaten Greek food.” Liam said. Niall, Leah, and Nora were the only ones who had.

“Never have I ever dyed my hair.” Zayn said proudly, smirking when everyone but Cassie drank.

“Never have I ever given a blowjob.” Harry said; Cassie turned scarlet and looked down, as did Liam. In the end, Liam, Kaylee, the twins, Cassie, and Louis all drank, the last of which made Harry cringe.

“Never have I ever had anyone go down on me.” Kaylee said, blowing a raspberry at Harry as everyone drank except for the twins. Louis sent Cassie a scandalized look, hand held to his chest in shock. 

“Never have I ever been to a theme park or amusement park or anything of the sort.” Cassie said. Everyone gasped and drank, appalled at her.

“Don’t worry, princess, we’ll fix that.” Niall said. “Never have I ever....had a boyfriend.” Everyone drank at that, making Niall grinned, though that was wiped off quickly at Louis’ “Never have I ever had a _girl_ friend.”

At the end of the game, Cassie was declared supreme winner when she knocked Kaylee and Liam out with ‘never have I ever been related to anyone in this room’ and still had four fingers up.

“I can’t believe you were going to use ‘lived abroad’ on me!” Kaylee said to Liam, her face flushed with drunkenness.

“And up next!” Leah announced, pulling a paper from the cup. “Strip poker!” 

“No.” Niall and Zayn said together.

“I’ll not have you lot seeing my girlfriend without her clothes on.” Niall told them all, ignoring Louis whispered, ‘It’s not like I haven’t already seen it.”

“Same.” Zayn agreed.

“But I want to!” Liam complained.

“And you need to trust me, Niall. I’ll be fine.” Cassie assured them. After a few minutes, the two lads consented.

Within minutes, Harry, Nora, Liam, and Zayn had lost a significant amount of clothing and Niall was well on his way. By the end, everyone had lost something, though for Cassie and Louis it was just their shoes and Lou’s socks.

“How?!” Kaylee demanded, amazed. 

“Lou taught me. I’m pretty good at it, all because of him.” Cassie said.

“Of course it is!” Louis commented. “Now it’s time for presents!”

“I agree. Give everyone a break from drinking.” Liam stated as he curled into Zayn’s side. “Besides, everyone’s curious.”

“I’ll get them!” Nora offered, and Kaylee followed to help her. “Look, here’s Charlie’s gift.”

“I tried to convince him to let me help, but he was very stubborn.” Louis commented, watching Cassie open the wrapping and subsequent box before pulling out a light blue—

“Bag. He got you a new bag.” Harry stated, trying his hardest in his intoxicated state to contain his giggles. “Oh my god.”

“It was a nice gesture.” Cassie said, turning to a grimacing Louis. “Thank him for me, won’t you?”

“Okay, one of mine next!” Nora yelled, thrusting a rather small box into her hand. Upon opening it, Cassie discovered it was one of the new iPods; she thanked Nora and began to protest the price, but the look on the other girl’s face told her it was futile.

By the end of ‘Super Mega Present Time,’ as Louis had dubbed it, Cassie had received a new pair of boots from Leah, a new laptop and iPad from Nora, a book of poetry from Zayn, a new journal—complete with lock—and stationary set from Liam, a lifetime membership to some club (“They get half off at the Quill!”) and a gift card to Victoria’s Secret—accompanied by a wink—from Harry, new earrings and a pair of Toms heels from Louis, and a new camera from Niall.

“I’ve got something else as well, but that can wait for later.” Niall whispered as everyone was gushing over the camera; apparently it was top-of-the-line and extremely expensive.

“Niall...that must have cost a fortune. How did you—”

“Don’t worry yourself, princess.” Niall cut her off. “I know a lot of people because of Dublin, and I use those connections often, just like they use their connections to me often.”

“Niall...”

“Drawing time again!” Nora shouted, picking up the deserted cup. “Let’s see...‘All boys must sing karaoke.’ Well that’s not so bad.”

“Individually or together?” Louis asked.

“Both!” Cassie voted, grinning.

“That was yours, wasn’t it?” Niall asked.

“Anything to hear your lovely voice again. And us girls get to pick the songs!”

“Fine. We’ll draw lots to see who goes first.” Liam said; he regretted it a minute later when he drew for first. “All right, I’m ready. What song?” The girls debated for a minute as Liam made his way to the karaoke equipment Nora and Leah had scavenged out. 

“Michael Buble’s _Cry Me A River_.” Kaylee told him smiling. 

“Ooh, I love this song.” Niall muttered to Cassie, who just smiled. Liam started singing, and everyone was blown away. The minute he stopped, Zayn was on his feet applauding, and didn’t stop until Liam was in his arms and Louis was getting up.

“Lou, you get _Hey There Delilah_.” Nora said, making the eldest smile. When he was finished, everyone clapped, but Cassie wasn’t happy.

“You sang better than that when you had bronchitis, Louis, what’s wrong?”

“He hasn’t looked at me all evening, Cassie. Not once.” Louis whispered dejectedly.

“Trust me, Louis. He’s been looking at you all night. He’s looking now for Christ’s sake.” Louis eyes flashed to Harry, who looked away quickly before he smiled and said, “Thanks, now pay attention to your man.” Cassie whirled to see Niall at the microphone. Cassie didn’t recognize the song but Niall obviously did and was all over the stage they had made out of blankets.

“That was great, Nialler.” Cassie said, kissing him when he returned.

“What can I say, Dublin opened me up to a lot of music.”

“Zayn,” Kaylee began, “You’re singing—”

“Yeah, I know the song, it’s a favourite!”

“He’s not kidding.” Liam muttered. “I’ve heard five times today alone.” Zayn did good and Liam gave him a kiss when he sat down. “Top that, Harry Styles.”

“Easily. Song?”

“ _Isn’t She Lovely._ ”

“You guys are going down.” Harry said, smirking. Everyone was speechless by the end of the song, and the curly haired lad flopped onto the sofa with a smirk. “Good enough for you lads?”

“I didn’t know you could sing.” Louis said softly, and Harry glanced at him briefly before clearing his throat and looking at Cassie. “One together, right? What song?”

“ _Total Eclipse of the Heart_ by Bonnie Tyler.” Cassie said. Louis shot her a glare as he stood, but he went nonetheless. Niall, Liam, and Zayn seemed completely oblivious during the song, not only of the looks Louis and Harry were sending each other, but also of the harmonies they made together. At the end, all the girls were giving a standing ovation.

“You all sounded great together!” Kaylee complimented, earning her a hug from each boy. “Really, you should sing together more often.”

“I think once may be enough.” Haz mumbled, giving Cassie an overwhelming urge to hug him until he smiled again.

“Anyway!” Nora said, looking down at her cup. “Our current alcohol level is a bit low, and we really need to restock. Leah and I will do that—”

“I’m not moving until I am forced to.” Leah cut in. “Take Kaylee, it’s just upstairs. I’ll talk to Harry, make sure he doesn’t get too lonely.”

“Fine. C’mon Kaylee, you help pick.”

“Now’s a great time for my other present.” Niall whispered. Cassie looked at him, unwilling to move her head from his chest. “Trust me, princess, it’s the perfect time.”

“Fine. But I’m laying on you again directly afterwards.” Cassie promised, moving away from Niall’s warmth so he could reach into his pocket and pull out a small box. “Here you are then.”

“Niall, what—”

“Just open it.” He said, smiling at her. With shaky hands, Cassie opened the box and gaped at the piece of jewellery before her.

Resting pleasantly in the box was a necklace, a beautiful necklace. A simple silver chain held an infinity loop, the overlaying swirl of which was inlaid with diamonds. Niall took it from her and clasped it around her neck, smiling gently.

“There’s more.” Niall whispered. Cassie pulled out the piece the necklace had been resting on to find a small ring with a sapphire heart in the middle, a crown above it, and a hand on either side, almost like they were cradling the heart. “This is a claddagh ring, Cassie. The way a person wears one means different things. You, because you are in a relationship, would wear it as such.” Niall slipped it on her right ring finger with the point of the heart towards her wrist. “If you were single and not interested in anyone, you’d wear it the other way, but you shouldn’t need to know that anytime soon.”

“No, I shan’t.” Cassie agreed, smiling. “Thank you, Niall, they’re beautiful.”

“Like you, you mean?” Cassie turned pink at Niall’s words, grateful when Nora and Kaylee returned with armfuls of alcohol.

“Time for another event!” Kaylee said, pulling paper out. “A drinking contest! This should be interesting. We’ll see who can do the most shots out of thirty in a minute.”

“You’re going _down_ , Irishman!” Louis declared, setting shot glasses up in a row. 

“Niall!” Leah called, pulling him closer so she could whisper something in his ear. Niall drew back, wide-eyed, before glancing at Cassie and then giving Louis his Irish grin and saying, “No way, mate, I’ve got one hell of an incentive now.”

Cassie and Liam did three shots each, Cassie because she had no idea how to do a shot in the first place, and Liam because he was already dangerously close to overloading his one kidney. Kaylee did twelve, Zayn did fourteen, Nora did fifteen and Leah matched Harry’s twenty-three. Louis—skilled as he was—made it up to twenty-seven, and Cassie was nervous when Niall moved to go to the bar, mostly about what exactly his incentive was.

“For you, Cas.” Niall whispered as Leah poured his thirty shots. He rolled his shoulders and got into position. Kaylee started the timer and Niall was like a bullet, gulping down each glass. When Nora finally called time, only one glass remained. The Irishman let out a roar and leapt into the air before running over to Cassie and crashing their lips together. He tasted like alcohol and sweat and cherries and Cassie loved it because it was just so _Niall_. When they pulled away gasping, Niall was still grinning. 

“Next is Drunk Rummy.” Harry told them as Nora pulled out a deck of cards.

By the end of rummy—which Kaylee won in a landslide—everyone was completely smashed and therefore thought Hide And Seek: In The Dark was an acceptable game to play. After the majority of people were bruised and bandaged, they all unanimously agreed to move on. That was how they all ended up in a circle playing Truth or Drunk, where you had to drink after every dare and every person had to do a truth and a dare at least once. They drew lots to see who’d go first, which ended up being Niall.

“Leah!” He said, obviously prepared. “I dare you to consume absolutely no alcohol for the remainder of the evening.”

Leah agreed, albeit reluctantly and with a scowl. “All right then. Zayn. Who was your first boy?”

“Erm...a bloke named Carl Worthington, my first year at uni. That’s what spiked my whole crisis, actually.”

“Carl? Really?” Liam asked, stunned. “You were into a guy named Carl.”

“You have a turtle named Carl.” Zayn pointed out. “Erm...Cassie. Did you ever feel like cheating on Liam with Niall?”

“A couple times.” Cassie admitted, doing her best to ignore the way Niall’s arm had tightened around her waist. “I never did, though. Now Niall. I dare you to remain shirtless for the remainder of the evening.

“Done.” Niall pulled off his jumper and then his shirt and tie, revealing the muscles Cassie loved so dearly. “Liam. When did you first start cheating on Cassie?” 

Liam fidgeted uncomfortably, looking at his hands. “They day I started yelling in the hospital corridor at you and Zayn took me out for a pint. We got completely trashed and...it escalated.” There was an uncomfortable silence that hung in the air after that, until Louis broke it, saying it was in the past. “Right. Leah.”

“I’m popular today.” The girl commented. 

“Have you ever been interested in a girl?” Liam asked, seeming genuinely curious.

“I am right now.” Leah responded. “I’m very...flexible, especially when it concerns sex.” She began to reach for her wine glass before remembering her dare. “Can I have milk or something, because there is no way I can—”

“Here.” Nora said, handing her a glass of apple cider. “Pretend it’s champagne.” 

“Fine.” Leah sighed and sipped her pretend-champagne. “Kaylee. Kiss someone in the room. With tongue.” Cassie’s grip on Niall’s hand tightened momentarily, and she could see that Liam had done the same.

“I volunteer!” Harry said, still very drunk. “Since I’m the only guy here that’s alone at night.”

“Uh, thanks Harry.” Kaylee said. They scooted closer together on the sofa and Cassie had to admit, it was pretty steamy. “There we are! Now, um...Harry, why did you transfer?”

“Well, I went to school in Dublin for a while, and I got into a lot of, we’ll say, altercations there, until they really had no choice by to kick me out. My dad really just...didn’t care anymore, sometimes I think he just completely forgot about me, so I called me mum and talked to her and moved here after a few months. I’m still working in a bakery to pay her for my plane ticket, but I’m glad I came.”

“So are we.” Cassie told him after a few moments of silence. 

“Right. On a more amusing note, I dare Cassie to take off the shorts she’s wearing under her dress.” Harry said, grinning wildly at Cassie’s glare. “Right here, right now.”

“Fine then.” Cassie replied. She stood and went behind the sofa, sliding the shorts off easily and folding them before laying them on the table. “Happy now?”  
“I know Niall is.” Harry responded. The Irishman turned red and Cassie rolled her eyes as she sat back down.   
“Hm...Nora. Which twin was born first?”

“I was, though no one ever believes me. Even though there is proof on video that I clawed my way out first!” Nora responded, shaking her head. “Kaylee! Do you currently fancy anyone?”

“Uh...yeah, actually. Anyway, Zayn, I dare you to kiss someone other than Liam!”

“Oi! I do not approve of that!” Liam protested, but Zayn was already on his feet. When gave Cassie a quick peck on the cheek, Niall almost had a heart attack. “Oi! That’s _my_ girlfriend!” He complained, pulling Cassie closer to him.

“Hey, it was my dare, and I did it, so blame Kaylee.” Zayn said, pulling a pouting Liam into his arms. “Now, Nora. Kiss the most attractive person in this room on the cheek.”

“Oh. Well that’s easy.” Nora leaned over her sister to place a kiss on Lou’s cheek. “Liam, remain trouser-less for the rest of the night.”

“Are you even serious right now?” Liam asked, horrified.

“I say do it.” Zayn put in, earning him a cold glare from Liam.

“Fine, you monsters.” Liam said as he stood. He took off his trousers to reveal red plaid pants.

“Zayn, don’t you have pants just like—oh. Never mind.” Louis said, making everyone laugh at Liam’s blush.

“Now then. Harry, go straighten your hair.” Liam demanded. Leah plugged in a straightener and when it was warmed up, Harry really did straighten his precious curls, after which he gulped down the remainder of the kahlua. 

“Louis.” Harry slurred, making everyone tense up. “Why’d you pick him?” All eyes darted to the teacher, who looked like his heart had just been ripped out.

“Because I hang out in the library too, Harry, and those stacks of books don’t make the place soundproof.” 

“That doesn’t make any _sense_ , Louis!” Haz complained while everyone gave each other nervous glances. 

“Harry, maybe we should go call it a night.” Cassie said, taking the empty rum bottle along with the drained kahlua one and handing them to Niall. 

“No!” Harry declared loudly. “I want a straight answer, Louis! Tell me why you chose him!”

“Hazza, I will. Outside. Let’s go out there and let everyone get some sleep, and we can talk out there, yeah?” Louis somehow persuaded Harry to go outside to continue the conversation. Cassie gave Louis a quick hug for good luck and then the boys were outside on the patio, facing toward the pool out back and making it impossible to know what they were saying.

“I got some blankets.” Nora said softly. “I figured everyone could crash down here since Zayn, Leah, and Niall are already out and everyone else looks completely knackered.”

“Thanks, Kaylee.” Liam mumbled to Nora as she laid a blanket over he and Zayn.

“You’re so sweet, Nor.” Kaylee told the girl as she yawned and curled up on the couch Leah was on. “You’re like a mum to us. No, more like an aunt. Or an elder cousin. Yeah, an elder cousin.”

“Get some rest, Kaylee.” Cassie said as she tucked a blanket around the girl. “Lord knows you’ll need it.”

“Here, Cassie. For you two.” Nora handed Cassie a blanket before lying in the armchair opposite her. Cassie cuddled up next to Niall, sure to cover his sleeping form completely before allowing herself to fall asleep, eyes still trained on the two boys outside and hoping they would see the blankets when they came inside again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please ignore any discrepancies with the dog tags, I'm not entirely sure of citizenship laws and whatnot, even though I spent literally three hours trying to figure it out. Anyway. I'll probably make a post on Tumblr with a cut that shows what exactly Cassie's presents were in picture form, since I love them so dearly. If you want you can follow me at erlovelace.tumblr.com , but it really won't change anything over here.


	15. Chapter 15

The next morning, Cassie woke and immediately wished she hadn’t. Her head was pounding and she felt like she was going to hurl at any minute. She stood, careful not to wake the still-sleeping Irishman, and looked around to observe the damage.

The room was still messy, but it looked like someone had cleaned up the various alcohol containers they’d all abandoned last night. Cassie’s presents were stacked neatly in the corner, out of everyone’s path, and blankets had been folded up and laid in a vacant chair. Cassie noticed that Liam, Kaylee, Niall, and Harry were still sleeping, so she crept upstairs as quietly as she could. The smell of bacon made her stomach roll, and when she reached the kitchen a glass of _something_ was thrust into her hands. 

“What the hell is this?” She mumbled, reluctant to bring it near her body, let alone her mouth. 

“Just drink it.” Cassie did as Louis commanded, forcing herself to not smell it. “I know, it’s disgusting. But I swear, it helps.”

“He’s right.” Nora commented from in front of the stove. “I feel loads better.”

“Right. How long have you guys been up?” Cassie asked as she sat next to Louis at the island in the middle of the kitchen.

“I was up first.” Leah replied. “Louis woke up while I was cleaning and came up to make his hangover curing smoothie.”

“And I came up not long after to start breakfast.” Zayn continued, grinning at her as he chopped vegetables “Then Nora, maybe an hour ago.”

“Awesome.” Cassie said dryly, laying her head on Lou’s shoulder. “I feel awful.”

“Congrats on your first hangover.” Leah told her with a sly smirk. “You’ll get better at it.”

“Morning! Is that bacon I smell?” Louis smiled and nodded at Kaylee, who had just bounded up the stairs. “Mmm, bacon!”

“How’re you doing? Any headache at all?” Nora asked. Kaylee shook her head.

“I was friends with the ‘wrong crowd’ in America. I know more about drinking than I care to admit.”

“Ah, Kaylee. Always surprising us.” Leah mumbled, almost fondly.

“So is Harry still sleeping?” Louis asked, glancing nervously at the staircase.

“Yeah.” Cassie replied. She laid a gentle hand on Lou’s shoulder, hoping he was alright. “Are you guys okay now?”

“I think. I still…y’know, and so does he, but we’re both moving on, I think.”

“So did Charlie come back last night?” Leah asked, her eyes shining with secrets at Lou’s silent ‘no’. “Really? Then who, pray tell, left the world’s biggest hickey on your neck?” Louis paled and tried to cover the mark on his neck to no avail; it had been seen.

“Well what about Kaylee? She has a hickey too!” Louis yelled. Cassie winced at the volume, but looked anyway; sure enough, there was a small mark on Kaylee’s neck.

“You’re an idiot, Louis.” Kaylee remarked as she helped Zayn set the table. “I burned myself when I was curling my hair yesterday. I had this mark last night.”

“What? Really? Oh, that’s no fun!” Louis complained. Kaylee just smiled and patted a chair. “Ooh! Food!”

Cassie sat next to Louis at the table, but refused to eat anything on account of her rolling stomach. Harry, Niall, and Liam woke up while everyone was eating and after maybe two hours, everyone was ready to face society without fear of puking.

“So what should we do today?” Kaylee questioned, looking around the table at everyone.

“I think that boys should sing to us again.” Nora said, grinning at them. “Last night was great, imagine it with everyone sober.”

“Um, I’m not sure that’s a good idea.” Louis said, glancing at Harry.

“I suggest,” Zayn said, “That we put Cassie’s camera to good use _and_ fix her lack of amusement park. That way she can use some of her gifts.”

“You can wear your new boots and those earrings I got you.” Kaylee added, obviously excited about Zayn’s idea. 

“And we can use that gift card.” Harry said with a wink. Cassie watched as Niall’s eyes grew a tad darker and she blushed as they roamed down her body. “See? Niall agrees.”

“Not around you lads.” Niall said, wrapping an around Cassie’s waist. “Maybe with just the two of us.”

“Niall! Stop fantasising about my kitten in front of me!” Louis exclaimed.

“Anyway.” Zayn said loudly, gaining everyone’s attention. “The next town over has a carnival, but it doesn’t open until tonight around six. What should we do until then?”

“I can think of a few things,” Liam replied, looking at Zayn from across the table, “but none of them involve more than two people.”

“And we’re off.” Zayn said, standing up quickly. “We’ll meet you guys at the Quill at four and we can take Lou’s mum’s bus over.”

“Oi! It’s not a bus! And get me a taxi too, while you’re out there!” Louis yelled after them. “If you want, Hazza, we can share one. You too, Kaylee.”

“Actually, I think I’ll stay here, keep Leah and Nora company. Besides, I really don’t want to be home while the two of them are there.” Kaylee said.

“Oh. Okay then. Come on, Haz, we can load Cassie’s presents into her car. Backseat or boot?”

“Boot, please, and thank you, Louis. You too, Harry.” Cassie told them as they went downstairs before turning to Niall. “Are you coming to mine or are you going home?”

“Which would you prefer?” Niall asked.

“Whichever is fine with me. We can watch movies, or I can drop you at yours and do homework.”

“You two could go shopping.” Leah suggested, smirking at Cassie’s pink face. “I’m going to clean up downstairs.”

“I’ll help.” Kaylee offered, following Leah down to the basement.

“I’m going to take a nap.” Nora said, waving goodbye to Lou and Haz as they carried things outside. “Have fun you two.”

“I’m sure we will.” Cassie replied as she stood and hugged Nora. “Thank you, for everything.”

“Oh, please. I’m just magic.” Nora told her, laughing, before she made her way upstairs to her bedroom and Cassie went outside with Niall. They waved goodbye to Liam and Zayn, who were climbing into a cab, and then to Louis and Harry as theirs pulled up.

“So, yours or mine?” Cassie asked as she unlocked her car.

“Mine, I think.” Niall replied. “We need to get caught up on our work and I’ve got a song that I need to get out.”

“Oh? About?”

“Parties, I suppose.”

* * *

Cassie was overly excited when she arrived at the Quill around half-three. She was indeed wearing her new boots and earrings, along with the ring and necklace she hadn’t taken off. She left her bag at home, not wanting it to get damaged or lost. Her camera was tucked safely in her jumper pocket, her wallet in her back pocket, and she had to admit, the Tiffany blue themed outfit made her hair standout really well. And the boots matched as well. She let herself be proud as she got a cup of tea and sat in the corner, playing on her new iPad while she waited for everyone to arrive. She smiled at Kaylee as the girl say down, biscuit and coffee in hand. 

“Ooh, Angry Birds. That one’s tricky, do you want a hint?” Kaylee offered as she slid closer. 

“Oh my gosh are you playing Angry Birds? I wanna play!” Nora said as she arrived with her own coffee. Leah sat next to Kaylee when she arrived, crossing her jean clad legs elegantly. They all stayed like that until almost four, arguing about what to do until Leah just reached over and did it for them to get them to stop talking about it.

“We’re going to have a problem if I can’t even sit next to me own girlfriend because of you girls.” Cassie smiled at Niall. 

“Well, you’re looking particularly edible today, Niall.” Nora said, winking playfully as she made room for him next to Cassie. “I must say that grey really brings out your eyes.”

“Nora stop flirting with Cassie’s man-candy.” Kaylee said. Nora blew a raspberry at her, but Kaylee just smiled. “Are the others here yet, Niall?”

“Well, I thought I saw Liam’s car, but I don’t see him and Zayn anywhere.” Niall replied, looking amused. “They could still be in the car.”

“Ew, Niall! That’s disgusting!” Kaylee exclaimed with a grimace. 

“Hazza, make Niall stop being gross!” Nora commanded as the curly haired lad sat down next to her. 

“Niall stop being gross.” Harry said flatly, obviously not concerned. “So, we probably won’t get back until late tonight. Does everyone have plans to get home safely and quickly?”

“I believe so. I’ve already scheduled Dad’s chauffer to be here by eleven, so we can drop Kaylee off before her curfew.” Nora said, smiling at the girl. 

“That reminds me. Cas, I told Meallán that I might stay a yours tonight, since it’ll be so late. Is that okay?” Niall asked softly, trying not to draw attention away from Liam and Zayn’s arrival. 

“Oh. Erm…yeah, it’s just…Dad’s gone to London for the weekend to see a friend of his. He won’t be back until late tomorrow night.”

“So we’d be completely alone.” Niall looked down and Cassie tried to ignore the way her stomach flipped at the look in his eyes. “It’s fine then. I can just go back to mine after, it’s no big deal.”

“It’s just…I’ve never, um, had anyone over while no one’s there, so I’m, uh, not really sure what Dad’s rules on that are. I don’t want to betray his trust or anything, y’know?”

“No, it’s fine, I get it. I completely understand.”

“Kitten!” Cassie jumped at Louis’ shout, making Niall chuckle softly. “What is on your finger?”

“Um…a ring?” At Lou’s stunned expression, she sighed. “Calm down over there, boobear. I’m not getting married anytime soon.”

“Wait wait wait. _Boobear_?” Zayn asked, struggling to hold in his laughter. 

“Shut up.” Louis grumbled. “I’ll get you back for that, Cassandra Murray. Just you wait.”

“Such a pretty name.” She heard Niall mumble, making her turn red.

“Are we ready to go now? I’m driving, and I call Zayn as shotgun!” Louis yelled as he ran out of the Quill.

“Why me?” Zayn wondered aloud as they all followed. 

“Because if you’re next to Lou, you can’t get hot and heavy with Li in the back.” Niall replied, laughing at Liam’s reddened face. 

“Well, I claim Cassie!” Harry announced, tugging her closer. “Because you two would do the exact same.”

“We would not!” Cassie said indignantly, climbing into the Suburban before he could do anything else. 

It took almost an hour to get to the carnival, but that was mostly because Louis was utter shit at navigating anything other than a wardrobe and Zayn was no help. When they did get there, though, they all stood for a moment, just happy to be there. Cassie, at the back of the group, pulled out her new camera, snapping a picture before anyone could run off. Then Kaylee squealed happily and jumped on Harry’s back, who took off like a rocket toward the ticket booth. Everyone else followed quickly. 

They spent hours there, just having fun. Leah beat Harry at the hammer strike, and the latter ate three hoagies to console himself, which he promptly vomited up after seven rounds on the Tilt-a-Whirl. Liam and Zayn got ‘lost’ in the mirror maze while Niall and Cassie ate candy floss and watched Louis and Nora do the ring toss. Cassie took so many pictures that eventually stopped trying to keep track. Everyone puked at least once and had buckets of fun teasing everyone else about the ‘fortunes’ the psychic gave them. It was approaching two when they decided to go on the Ferris wheel. Each basket only held two, so Nora volunteered to go alone (“I promise, I’ll be fine, I’ll just look for fit guys while I’m up there.”)

“Did you have fun tonight?” Niall asked softly as they went around. Cassie nodded, leaning into the warmth of his hug. “I’m glad. I think we all needed a nice, drama free night of fun.”

“I dunno, I thought it was pretty dramatic when you almost tore that guy to shreds for spilling his nachos on me.” Cassie replied with a smile. 

“He didn’t even apologize until I made him, it was really rude!”

“Well, I get to wear your jacket, so I can’t complain too much.”

“You like wearing my clothes?”

“Of course I do. They smell like you; make me feel safe.”

“You’ll always be safe with me, Cas. I promise.”

They stayed quiet for a long time, until they reached the ground, happy to be near each other. 

“You two were the last off.” Louis announced as they met the others near the line. “It’s pretty late, I figure we ought to head back.”

“Kaylee, won’t you be in trouble for missing your curfew?” Nora asked worriedly as she snagged Cassie’s camera for the tenth time. 

“Nah, I called around eleven and they said that as long as I get back safe before sunrise, I’d be fine. It’s gonna be a tad close, but I’ll make it, I’m sure.”

“Oh good. Kitten, lovely, you should drive home.” Louis said from his perch on a nearby bench. 

“Why me? Liam and Niall can drive.” Cassie asked, smacking the eldest playfully. 

“I trust you more.” Louis mumbled. He was already halfway to sleep, and Cassie was reluctant to move him. “Please?”

“Stop your whining, you baby. Go on, get in. I’ll be careful driving.”

“I call shotgun!” Louis yelled as he scrambled toward the Suburban. Everyone hurried to get in after that, and Kaylee ended up stuck by Liam and Zayn in the far back, Louis curled up asleep in the front. Harry sprawled out in the would-be boot where Liam had ended up last time, that they’d had to clean out before they’d left the Quill, and Nora was already asleep on Leah’s shoulder beside Niall when they pulled out. 

The ride home was quiet, mostly because everyone was either asleep or too tired to do anything. When they were maybe fifteen minutes away from the Quill, Cassie leaned over and shook Louis until he was awake. “We’re almost there, Lou.” The elder boy grunted in response but sat up anyway. When Cassie glanced back to see who was awake and saw Niall smiling at her, she just smiled back.

Niall and Louis helped wake everyone up when they got to the Quill (well, Louis just kind of rolled Haz onto the ground, but he tried) and not long after that they were all off in their different directions. Cassie dropped Niall at his house before going to her own and collapsing into her bed. 

It didn’t take long for her to fall asleep, but in the few minutes it did, she couldn’t help but be amazed that just a few months previously she had a negative amount of friends, and now shed just spent her entire weekend with people that actually cared about her. It was absolutely mind-boggling for her to think about. The entire day, she didn’t have to worry about old bruises or new bruises or about Sean or someone mentioning her mother and ruining her mood. Her life was finally in a good place. She was happy, she realized as she fella sleep Actually happy.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Real Talk with Cassie and the Gang in this.
> 
> Also no offense to anyone from any country mentioned here, these are the views of one fictional character.

That Sunday, Aidan sat Cassie down at the breakfast bar after he got home and forced her to fill out university applications. He helped when he could, but mostly he just watched her and told her to shush it. For the most part that day, she stayed inside, texting her group of friends and reading ahead in Sociology. When Cassie was done with her applications, her father set a plate of chips down in front of her and put the envelopes with the other mail they had to send out. 

“So when’s your spring holiday, princess?” Aidan asked from his place by the stove where he was prodding a steak. 

“Sometime in April, I think. Why?”

“I thought we could go on a family holiday before you head out for uni. Maybe take Lou, possible his girls.”

“And where would we go on this holiday?”

“I dunno. Maybe France.”

“I’m not a big fan of the French; there’s a reason it rhymes with stench.”

“Germany, then.”

“They all sound angry; I don’t want to feel like I’m getting cursed at any time someone tries to talk to me.”

“Switzerland.”

“Too cold.”

“Norway?”

“Too weird.”

“Weird?”

“Dad, it’s shaped like a giant—”

“I happen to know a lot of kind people from there.”

“And they’re all here. Point proven.”

“Fine. Spain?”

“Too spicy and hot.”

“Brazil?”

“Too far.”

“Canada.”

“Too nice.

“Italy.”

“I’m allergic to the smell of aristocracy and sewers.”

“Hm…Australia.”

“Too expensive! Besides, everything there wants to kill you.”

“Fine then. America?”

“No thank you, I am also allergic to snobbery.”

“Fine, you little monster. We’ll go see my parents.”

“In Scotland?”

“No, in Antarctica. Yes, in Scotland. They haven’t moved in thirty years, why would they now?”

“I didn’t even know you still talked to them. Didn’t they disown you after you married Mum?”

“I still send Christmas cards.” Aidan set a plate down in front of Cassie, handing her a soda. “They’re me parents, princess. They’re the reason I’m here, the reason _you’re_ here. I’ll always love ‘em, Cassie, and they’ll always love me, even if they don’t always approve of me choices. Because that’s a parent’s job. And you need to at least meet them before they croak.”

“But I _have_ met them.” Cassie protested, mouth full of food.

“You were ten months old, Cas.”

“They didn’t even come to Mum’s funeral.”

“They called me and explained why they couldn’t make it. Mum felt awful, and there is absolutely no reason to bring that up while we’re there.”

“Is Lou even going to want to come?”

“Louis will use and excuse to get out of England, even if it’s just for a few hours.” Cassie conceded at that, because Louis _did_ love to travel. “And I know Jay and the girls have been dying to get away for a few days.”

“Fine. Scotland it is then. But don’t expect me to have fun!”

“Louis will be there, you’ll have loads of fun.”

* * *

Cassie ended up sending out her uni applications three days later. It was a relief, really, to look over and not see them sitting there, looming and just reminding her of how she didn’t even want to go to uni. Niall was surprised that she hadn’t sent them in immediately, but she also hadn’t told him about her dream, what she _really_ wanted to do. 

Uni was expensive. It would always be expensive, nothing could change that. Aidan wanted her to go to Oxford, she knew, or some school in the States that was important. Cassie wasn’t even sure she could get into those schools, and she didn’t even really want to go to uni. No, Cassie had a much simpler dream, one she’d been holding onto since her mum had mentioned it, almost seven years ago. 

Cassie wanted a garage.

Not an inherited one that she worked in for years before owning. Her _own_ garage, with _her_ name on the sign, that _she_ built up into a business. One that her blood, sweat, and tears had gone into. No one knew about her dream except Louis, because he had been there when her mum suggested it, he had seen the way her face lit up, had read the notebooks full of plans that she hid away under her mattress. Cassie knew her father would support her in anything that she did, but she never told him about her dream. She didn’t want to disappoint him, though, and she knew he wanted more for her, wanted her to be wealthy and have 2.5 kids and a beautiful husband who loved her even after they died together in their multi-billionaire estate that was then donated to become an orphanage. But Cassie just wanted a modest home, a dog or two, and more time spent at her garage than her house. 

Cassie pondered that and how different it was from most of the girls she knew (Amelia Duncan, she’d heard from Harry, was now pregnant and trying desperately to find the father, and Cassie wished her the best of luck, so long as she stayed away from Niall) as she sat with her friends in the Quill that Thursday after work. She was pulled from her thoughts when Louis threw part of a Danish at her. 

“What are you doing for Aidan’s birthday?” He asked, making a face when Harry ate the Danish piece he’d thrown.  
“We’re going to London that night to go see an exhibit one of his friends has, then to dinner somewhere in the city, and if it’s not too late when we get back, we’re going to watch a movie.” Cassie responded with a small smile. She always enjoyed her father’s birthday, because he never wanted anything extravagant. Just a simple night with who and what he loved: Cassie and art.

“When’s Aidan’s birthday?” Nora asked, planner in her hands already. 

“The eighteenth.” Cassie responded, pleased that her friends and father got along so well. Except Liam; for some reason, Aidan still had a slight dislike towards the lad. 

“Don’t you two usually take a vacation on his birthday?” Louis asked, eyebrows knitted together in confusion. 

“Yeah, but this year I’ve missed so many days at school that I can’t afford to miss anymore. So he’s leaving on the twelfth for Beijing; something about ‘expanding his cultural repertoire,’ and he gets back on the sixteenth. He gets in pretty late, actually, I may not be awake when he comes home.” She said, ignoring the look Louis gave her. They both knew that she would be awake, she was always awake when he came home from trips, because she never wanted to be woken up by a knock on the door and bad news. 

“Wait, so you’re entirely by yourself for five days?” Niall asked, concerned tone pulling Cassie out of her thoughts. “Are you going to be safe?”

“I’ll be fine, Niall. I’ve done it before. I can take care of myself.” He cocked an eyebrow at her, and she knew what he was remembering. “I’ll keep my mace on a bungee cord on my wrist even.”

“I could talk to Meallán. I’m sure he wouldn’t mind you staying there. You could have the attic, or even sleep in my bed. I could take the attic.”

“Niall!” Nora exclaimed, feigning indignation. “Are you suggesting what I think you are?”

“The only acceptable way Cassie would sleep in your bed is if you were both naked and had just finished ravishing each other for the third time.” Leah deadpanned. Cassie almost choked on her tea, and she could imagine how red Niall was. 

“I wasn’t…that’s _not_ —I wouldn’t _ever_ —we haven’t—”

“Woah, hold on!” Kaylee said, eyes darting between Cassie and Niall. “You two haven’t…?” 

“No! Why would you even—”

“What?!” Louis exploded, gaping at them. “But the way you two _look_ at each other! It’s like you can’t wait to rip each other’s clothes off!”

“And,” Harry continued, “At the party, you drank to going down.”

“Well we’ve done…stuff, but we haven’t— _why_ am I telling you all this?! It is none of your business!” Cassie cried. She was praying for a way out if this train wreck of a conversation.

“Although,” Liam broke in, “It would have been difficult for them to find a time when they could have. Cassie’s dad is always home, and Niall’s place is crawling with little kids at any given time.” They all stared at him as he sipped his tea, oblivious to the looks.

“How in _the Hell_ would you know that?” Zayn asked. 

“His cousin and I work together.” Liam answered. He stiffened and glanced at Niall, whose eyes were blown wide with disbelief. 

“ _You_ work with Réaltin?” Niall asked cautiously. “ _You’re_ the one—seriously? _You_?” Liam nodded slowly and put down his bagel. 

“How is it that _you_ know what we do?” Liam questioned suspiciously. “Not many are privy to that.” 

“She told me, a few weeks after I moved in. I found her ne night, after—after work,” Liam nodded in understanding, “And she was forced to tell me.”

“Because you would have…contacted someone.” It was not lost on the group how careful they were being with their words. Cassie glanced at Niall and saw the tell-tale flash of dark blue. 

“Something like that.” Niall mumbled into his coffee. 

“Anyway.” Kaylee said slowly, glancing between the two men. “If Niall and Cassie are gonna get it on, they need to have somewhere quiet, where they won’t get interrupted.”

“Aidan will be gone.” Zayn pointed out. “The only one there will be Cassie.”

“That’s brilliant!” Louis exclaimed, grinning wildly. “Niall will stay at Cassie’s while Aidan’s away, and they can finally get it together.”

“I feel like I’m being pimped out.” Cassie mumbled. Harry laughed and patted her head. 

“Be ready; we’re going to use that gift card I gave you. This weekend. You need to look your best.” Harry told her, already shooting down Niall’s offer to join them. “It’ll be me and the girls.”

“And me.” Louis added. “I won’t impose this on Cassie without being there myself.”

“Wait, hold on.” Niall interrupted, tapping his finger against the tabletop. “If I tell everyone that I’m staying with Cassie, the kids will complain about not getting to see her. They all adore her, especially Einín. There’s no way I’ll be able to come alone, and I am not…with little kids in the house.”

“Well, what if Cassie stayed at yours for a couple days? Then you both stay at hers?” Kaylee suggested. “Then everyone’s happy. The kids get to spend time with Cassie and you both can enjoy time alone. It’s perfect.”

“This is all assuming that Dad’s even going to approve of Niall spending the night. There is no way I’m going against his rules or behind his back to get laid.”

“I swear you aren’t normal.” Nora mumbled, pouting at Cassie.

“I’ll talk to him, make him consider some things.” Leah interjected, a faint smile playing on her lips. “Trust me, he’ll allow it. Besides, he likes Niall.”

“More than Liam, at least.”

“Yeah, but he likes critics more than he likes Liam.”

“Hey!” Liam said, obviously offended. “That’s not my fault!”

“Of course not, sweetheart. Just like the disappearance of my favourite pants wasn’t your fault.” Zayn smiled at Liam’s blush, ignoring everyone’s laughter.

* * *

“Princess, I have a question for you.” Aidan said from Cassie’s doorway the following evening. She turned away from her desk to give him her full attention. “What are going to do while I’m gone?”

“Stay here, most likely. Why?”

“I don’t want you staying here alone.”

“I’ve done it before.”

“Yes, but…just humour me. Get someone to stay with you, like Leah or even Niall.”

“Well, actually,” Cassie began, suddenly nervous, “Niall and I have been talking about your upcoming trip. We were wondering if maybe I could stay over at his for a few days—his aunt and uncle have approved, and he would sleep in the attic while I took his bed, even though I insisted on him using his own room, but he’s overly stubborn—and then he could stay over here for a few days so that I can sleep in my own room but he’s overly stubborn—and then he could stay over here for a few days so that I can sleep in my own room and clean the house up for when you’re back. I told him I’d have to ask you about it, because I’m not sure of the rules and I didn’t want to break any.”

“That’s fine with me.” Aidan said. “I like Niall, he’s good to you. And since Louis keeps me updated, I know that he’s a good student.”

“Lou keeps track of our grades?”

“Uh…no. Definitely not. That would be a severe invasion of privacy. But did you know that Liam is—”

“None of your business? Why yes, I did.” Aidan shot her an unamused look, making her smile. “Why are you so concerned about where I’ll be? You’ve been on longer trips than this and left me alone.”

Aidan shuffled nervously in her doorway, making her suspicious. “I just know things now that I didn’t before. So I’m concerned, like a normal parent.” He cleared his throat and continued down the stairs to make dinner, muttering about teenagers. Cassie laughed and texted Niall to let him know they were good to go before sending one to Harry informing him that she had complete veto power on their trip that weekend and that she would exercise is mercilessly if required. She couldn’t help but smile at the kissy face he sent back. 

“Cheeky bastard.” She muttered, putting her phone down and returning to her homework.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you wanna follow me on tumblr the link is here, I'm not on it much, but I do have some stuff under the link /tagged/split and /tagged/dol
> 
> **erlovelace.tumblr.com**


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably my favorite chapter that I've written in this so far.

The ride to the nearest Victoria’s Secret—in London—was eventful, to say the least. 

“This is terrible music.” Harry commented from the very back of the van, where he was sitting next to Nora. She’d been forced to switch with Kaylee as punishment for lying during I Spy. “Can we listen to something bearable?” 

“How can you not like Two Ways to Go? They’re the hottest boy band in the entire world!” Nora said, shoving the boy. “They’re beautiful, they’re brilliant, and they’re musically gifted!”

“Nora’s a huge fan.” Leah said dryly, concentrating as she was putting a waterfall braid in Kaylee’s hair. “They play nonstop at the house.”

“I’m not a fan.” Louis announced after a few more moments, and leaned forward to switch stations. After a few minutes of listening to him flick between channels, Cassie huffed and handed him a CD. 

“Just put this in.” She said, already fighting a headache. She’d argued with Niall the night before about her uni applications, something she was still trying to avoid talking about. They’d resolved it and made up five minutes later, but it still bothered her; she was hoping Ed Sheeran could drive her oncoming migraine away.

“Ooh, I love this song.” Kaylee squealed as U.N.I. started up. Everyone was silent for another thirty minutes as Ed rapped, beat-boxed, and crooned through the speakers. 

“I’d love to see him in concert.” Louis said softly as Autumn Leaves tapered off. “Or even just get to talk to him, about everything. He seems like such a cool bloke.”

“He’s nice.” Nora said from the back, surprising almost everyone. She turned red when she noticed everyone staring. “Or, he was. I haven’t seen him in years. We lived in Suffolk for a while when we were younger. He went to school with us for a while.”

“And you never thought to mention it?” Cassie asked, amazed. “You’ve seen my room, my posters, and you never thought to mention that you grew up with _Ed Sheeran_?”

“Nora’s embarrassed because they were _in love._ ” Leah teased, tapping away on her phone now. “He was her _boyfriend_.”

“We were seven! And it was only because he was the only one who could tell me and Leah apart!”

“Oh, please. You used to gush about how adorable he was when he made a flower crown and hummed at you.”

“Oh my god, we are not talking about this.” Nora groaned, slinking down into her seat.

“She had their entire wedding planned out. He was to wear a suit of daisies and she was going to wear a dress of roses.”

“So he wouldn’t be the only one in red, shut up, Leah!” Nora exclaimed, bright red and as hunched over as she could get. It was after everyone had stopped teasing her for a few minutes that Nora spoke again, quietly. “I really liked him.” Cassie almost didn’t notice the way the twins were clinging to each other’s hand like a lifeline.

“What happened?” Kaylee asked softly, making everyone look back at Nora, who was staring out the window.

“We moved. Mum moved south, Dad moved north; there was no way. We were only eleven, the divorce took years, and then the custody battle, it was rough. Ed…he was my rock. I was eleven, but it was still hard. I went with Dad because it wasn’t as far away. We’d already decided that there was no way two eleven-year-olds could maintain a long-distance relationship, but…” Nora laughed, shaking her head fondly. “He told me that he’d save all of the daisies he saw, so his suit would be perfect at our wedding.” Cassie shared a look with Leah in the mirror that confirmed her suspicions; Nora was still completely gone on the guy.

“Turn left.” Louis mumbled, distracted just like the rest of them.

“I think you two would be good together.” Kaylee said softly to Nora. A few minutes later when Cassie glanced back, she knew Nora wasn’t the only one gone on someone that had no idea. Harry was watching Louis with such an intense sadness on his face that he looked about to cry; Kaylee, staring out the window, was completely and utterly oblivious to the way Leah was staring at her, like she held the answer to every mystery in the universe and Leah wanted nothing more than to coax every single one to the surface using just the ebb and flow of the ocean. As Cassie returned her attention to the road, she wondered how anyone could be as oblivious as Louis and Kaylee.

* * *

It only got worse when they actually arrived at Victoria’s Secret.

“Oh my god, kitten, you have to try this on!” Louis told her, running off excitedly; Harry followed, saying something about how green isn’t her colour. Cassie sighed, already knowing this wouldn’t turn out well. 

“Wait…how am I supposed to try these on?” She asked, turning to the twins and Kaylee. 

“Oh, there are dressing rooms. We’ll turn our backs, and the guys can come in when you’re done.” Nora told her, looking over a corset. 

“First, though, we need sizes.” Leah said, snapping at a woman nearby. “And then we can sexify you. Oh god, those two idiots are looking at mint, I must go educate them.”

Cassie honestly had no idea how long they spent just looking at the assortment. Several times she had to sneak stuff out of the pile Hazza was carrying around, and a couple times she had to put her down (“Nora, I don’t even know where that would _go_ , there’s no way I’m trying it on.”) They all respected her wishes, though, and soon enough everyone had a better idea of what she actually liked as opposed to what she was less opposed to. They had at least 60 things when they finally got around to actually trying things on. Cassie wasn’t sure how much more she or any of the others could take—there’d already been several arguments about what would and wouldn’t look good; at one point she was genuinely worried that punches would be thrown when Louis suggested a brown… _something_. Cassie didn’t really understand any of it; why did it matter what her underwear looked like when it would be coming off anyway? And why was everyone so invested in her sex life?

Cassie tried on everything in Harry’s pile and more, needing help more than a few times. She quickly got over her shyness, understanding the necessity of having people with you; she didn’t think they’d ever get that pink corset laced, but somehow they did. 

They didn’t end up buying much, despite the mountain Harry had been forced to carry around the store for who knew how long. She had a few basic bras for everyday wear (“Wait, they don’t sell just lingerie?”), the personal favourites of everyone (Louis and Nora had agreed on the same thing, thank God), and her own favourite. The entire time they ate at Nando’s, everyone was campaigning for theirs to be worn on “the night,” as it had been dubbed.

“Guys,” Cassie eventually said, cutting off Leah’s sentence, “I’m going to be wearing _my_ favorite. I thought that would be obvious. Now _please_ let me eat in peace.”

“Aw, kitten!” Harry whined, stealing a piece of chicken from her. “Yours is so boring, though.”

“It’s simple and wearable under everyday clothes. Why do you all care so much anyway?”

“Lou’s the only one here who’s getting laid, Cassie. We are living through you.” Kaylee said, grinning. She didn’t seem to hear Leah’s muttered ‘I can fix that’ as she stuffed food into her mouth. 

“So why don’t you bug _him_ about it? Why me?

“Because it’s fun to see your facial expression when one of us mentions how Niall won’t let you leave your room. See, that one!” Nora said. Cassie just sighed, resigning herself to a life of misery. They were all quiet for a while, eating and lost in thought. 

“Do you really think he’ll like it?” Cassie asked softly, eyes not leaving the table. No one needed to ask to know what she really meant.

“Of course he will.” Louis said, bumping her shoulder with his. “He’d be crazy not to.”

“But what if he sees…it and decides it’s not good enough?”

“We all know he wouldn’t, Cassie.” Leah said. “If it gets down to it, don’t be afraid to say something if you aren’t ready. It’s _Niall_. He may be a teenage boy, but he cares about you too much to not make sure you’re ready.” Cassie just nodded and pushed her plate toward Harry. 

“It’ll be okay, kitten. He wouldn’t let you get hurt, and we both know what he’d be like if you did.” Harry said. Cassie wondered what Niall and Sean would do if one of them ever hurt her; part of her really didn’t want to think about it.

“Come on guys. We’ve still got to buy candles.”

“For the last time, Lou, we _aren’t_ lighting candles!”

* * *

Cassie was understandably nervous as the end of school approached on Friday. She’d spent all night talking to Louis and Kaylee about why she was nervous and other mundane things, like how Kaylee was having sexy thoughts about women and how Lou and Charlie were having problems because Charlie wasn’t blind and Louis wasn’t subtle. They watched Disney movies and had deep discussions about personal problems, like at any good slumber party.

But that was over and so was school, now, and Cassie was well on her way to panicking because she was one day closer to The Night. Logically, she knew there was nothing to be anxious about; Niall would be caring and loving and wonderful and she had no need to even be the slightest bit worried.

Except for the fact that she was absolutely terrified of mucking something up.

“You need to calm down.” Cassie turned at Harry’s voice, smiling at him and trying to keep the nervousness out of it. It didn’t work. “You’re just going to his house; you’ll probably be playing with the kids all night, anyway. You’ve done this a million times, Cassie.”

“Yes, but I’ve never spent the night. What if Meallán and Fírinne think we’re… _canoodling_? What then, Haz?”

“You did _not_ just say canoodling.” Harry teased, leaning against her car and giving her his signature cheeky grin. “Good God, Cassie, he’s gonna be in the attic while you’re in the _basement_ , I doubt they’ll believe you two are ‘canoodling,’ especially with small children around.”

“Did you just say canoodle?” Cassie jumped at Niall’s voice, turning slightly pink at his expression. “Well, as fond as I’m sure I’ll be of… _canoodling_ , that won’t be happening with me aunt and uncle around, or the kids. Our luck, one’ll come in mid-canoodle.”

“Can we please,” Cassie exclaimed, red-faced, “Stop saying ‘canoodle.’ We sound like five year olds.”

“Speak for yourself.” Harry said, pushing off from her car and walking backwards away from them. “I’m five and a half.” Cassie rolled her eyes at the lad as he wandered off, grin still in place. Niall set his head down onto her shoulder, humming lightly. 

“Are you sure you’re okay to wait for me to finish work? It might be a while.”

“I’ll be fine. I can talk to Nora, and if nothing else, I can take a nap in the car. All fine and dandy.” Niall assured her. Cassie hesitantly accepted the answer and hustled Niall into the car. He was dozing by the time she reached the garage, so Cassie left him in the car to rest and waved at Nora as she headed into the back to change. 

Time passed quickly as she worked. Nora talked to her until halfway through her shift, when Niall showed up, and even then she only went to talk to Jeff. Nothing exciting happened; she worked on cars, signed some things, and put in an order for more oil. Overall it was fairly boring, but she was grateful for the distraction and how it helped calm and relax her. By the time she clocked out, Nora and Jeff had left for Chinese already. Niall called ahead to let Fírinne know they were on the way, and Cassie managed to keep her nerves under control. When they got to the house, Niall grabbed Cassie’s overnight bag and led the way inside. 

“Nialler! You’ll never guess what we did today, Ms Briton had us do maths and guess what we—Cassie!” Cassie’s arms were full of seven year old moments after Einín turned the corner and saw her. The girl was jabbering on again, this time about how much fun they would have while she was there and asking questions faster than Cassie could answer them. 

“Wait, Cassie’s here?” Réaltin said, barely audible over the war cry the twins gave as they carried Saoirse over to her and attached to her legs. Niall just smiled and left to put Cassie’s stuff in the basement. 

“Cassie are you staying over tonight I think you should because then we could play princesses and watch movies and then you and Loinnir and Muirín and Saoirse can all play coppers and then Niall can play his guitar and Ailín can play video games with someone and Réaltin can talk about work so we can figure out which super duper secret spy agent place group thing she works for and then we can do it all again tomorrow and—”

“Einín, dear, let Cassie have a rest. She’s only just got here, give her time to breathe before you start planning the wedding.” Meallán said, ruffling the girl’s hair and winking at Cassie; she’d been over enough times now that the large Irishman was no longer intimidating to her.

“Sorry, Papa.” Einín said shyly. Cassie just smiled and bounced the girl further up on her hip, grinning at the giggle that escaped. She heard an odd noise and turned, giving a confused look to Niall. He was just standing there, watching, with a red face. She was going to say something, but was cut off by the sound of the children scrambling towards the table. Einín wiggled her way down and latched onto Cassie’s hand, dragging her to the table and into the chair that was there more often than not these days. 

Dinner was fun, as it always was. All the children were vying for attention, so Cassie was careful to talk to each of them, even cooing at Saoirse when he whispered at her a few times. She always tried to make the younger kids feel included, like they weren’t being ignored, but it did get a bit difficult when there were three, sometimes four, voices aimed at her. Niall helped, though, with distractions and miniature food fights where only two peas got thrown before Fírinne shut it down with just a look. It was always a relief when Niall distracted the kids, because it gave Cassie a chance to talk with the older people; it provided a good balance, talking about princesses and superheroes one second and then work and car problems the next, and Cassie loved it. She got on so well with all of them, that it almost felt like she’d known them for years. 

There was a lull at one point, where the older half of Niall’s family were bugging Ailín about a girl he may or may not be seeing, so Cassie took the opportunity to watch Niall. He was in a Silly Face Battle Royale (“ _Of course_ that’s a real thing, Papa! Otherwise how could we do it?”) with the twins, and by Einín’s giggles the twins were winning. Eventually it was declared that Loinnir and Muirín won, and Niall let his head fall in mock shame. 

_He’s going to be such a good dad_ , Cassie thought before she could stop it. Her breath caught in her throat as Niall started tickling Loinnir; she got away with the help of her brother, the two of them scooting closer to Cassie’s side of the table. Niall looked up and winked at Cassie, to which she gave a soft smile. She was still lost in thoughts of Niall as a father, and it was a bit disconcerting to discover how much she didn’t want that to happen with anyone else. 

“So Cassie,” Ailín said, drawing her attention away from where Niall was listening intently to Muirin’s dream, “Have you decided on a university yet? I’m sure you’ve been accepted everywhere.” Cassie felt her face heat up and pointedly avoided looking at Niall. 

“I, uh, actually haven’t gotten any letters back yet. Dad expects they’ll come in soon, but who knows.” 

“Oh really? Where are you really hoping to get in?”

“Uh…” Cassie made a quick trip through her memory, trying to remember the entire list. “Cambridge. It’s not far away, so I can come back and visit Dad, and there are a lot of different things to study.” She said, ignoring Niall’s look. She knew he saw past her bullshit, she just hoped the others didn’t.

“What are you thinking about studying?” Réaltin asked as she cleared up the kids’ plates and Fírinne dished out dessert. 

“I, uh, I’m not really sure yet. Something hands-on, preferably, but I was thinking about maybe something with people.” She said, obliging when Einín asked her to do a braid “I have a while before I have to decide, and I haven’t been accepted yet, anyway.”

“You will be.” Meallán said, and she was touched by the surety in his voice. “They’d be fools not to take you.”

“If nothing else,” Fírinne said with a look that told Cassie the woman hadn’t bought a bit of her story, “You can study at Réaltin’s school.” The Irishwoman smiled knowingly, leaning over Cassie to get her plate and whispered quietly in her ear, “I hear they have a lovely business program.” Cassie looked at the woman, surprised, and just got a wink for it as Fírinne took the plates to the kitchen.

“Alright, time for bed, little ones.” Meallán said, bouncing Saoirse on his hip. Einín and the twins looked betrayed and turned to their mother, who just shook her head. “Come on, brush your teeth and get changed.” The children all stumbled off dejectedly to do their nightly routing, muttering under their breath about revenge. Cassie just laughed and began helping put leftovers away while Niall and Ailín rinsed the dishes off and put them in the dishwasher. It didn’t take long, and they were finished by the time the kids were settled in bed. 

She felt Niall come up behind her, hands gripping her waist tightly. She couldn’t stop the redness from spreading over her face as she glanced around.

“Niall, they’re going to think we’re—”

“Canoodling?” He teased, turning her around and grinning at her. “You fit well with them, Cas. They already think highly of you, don’t worry.”

“I always worry. I want them to like me, I want…” _I want this to be a long-term thing._ She didn’t voice it, but she could see it in his eyes, the understanding.  
“Cassie.” She turned, smiling at Meallán and studiously ignoring his amused look. “Einín’s asking for you, if you don’t mind.” 

“Not at all.” Cassie said, going up to the girls’ room. The door was cracked, so she pushed it open some, smiling at the two girls. “Hey there. I was told that my presence was requested by a princess.”

“Cassie, can I have a hug, please?” Einín asked. Cassie nodded, hugging the girl tightly. 

“Cassie?” Loinnir asked quietly. “You’re brave; can you get rid of the monsters under the bed?” Cassie nodded, looking under each bed. 

“Why, I don’t see any monsters! You must have scared them off already with your big blue eyes!” Cassie said, grinning at her. “You’re the brave one, fighting monsters without even knowing it!” Loinnir giggled again as Cassie pulled her quilt up and tucked her in She repeated the process with Einín, kissing each girl on the cheek when she’d finished. 

“Get some sleep.” She told the two, smiling. They nodded, and she left, poking her head into the boys’ room to say goodnight. When she got to the stairs, she found Niall there with a smile playing on his lips. “You’re good with them. They’re all fond of you.” He said, grinning. “You have no idea what it does to me.”

“Canoodling.” She teased, grinning despite herself. “Come on, you can help me get settled.”

It didn’t take long to get everything set up for Cassie, and they stayed down there watching movies until almost midnight, when Fírinne came to remind them of the early start the next day, since they were going to the park. Niall disappeared up to the attic after a quick goodnight, and Cassie buried herself among his blankets. 

Around three, she was woken by a creaky stair. She sat up, and tried to make out a figure in the dark.

“He couldn’t sleep, knowing you were here.” Cassie relaxed slightly as she recognized the slightly deeper tones of Sean’s voice. 

“It’s fine, just don’t try anything.” She said, moving over to make more room for him. He slid into the bed easily, spreading out slightly as Cassie curled back onto her side. 

“Goodnight, Sean.” 

“Goodnight, Cassie.”


	18. Chapter 18

Cassie woke to giggles and a weight on her chest—literally. She rubbed her eyes open to reveal Saoirse grinning at her from his perch on her chest.

“Park!” He said simply, patting Niall where he lay beside her. “We’re going to the park!” Niall grumbled and turned away, leaving Cassie to deal with the boy alone.

“We are going to the park, you’re right. You’ve got to let me up though, so I can get ready.” She told him. Luckily, Saoirse was easily persuaded and followed directions well; he clambered off Cassie and over Niall before running up the stairs calling for his mum. Cassie breathed in a sigh of relief and crawled out of the bed, jostling Niall just enough to wake him up.

She changed quickly, forcing herself to ignore the rustles coming from the bed. She checked the clock and groaned; it was no wonder she wanted to go back to sleep, it was barely half past eight.

“Why am I awake? And down here?” She heard Niall say from the warmth of the bed. It was March, sure, but it was definitely freezing in the basement, and Cassie just wanted to curl back up in the blankets and Niall.

“We’re going to the park, remember?” Cassie said, pointedly ignoring the second question. “You’d best get dressed. I expect one of them’ll be down soon to get you up.” She heard the blankets rustle and a few seconds later felt his hands circle her waist.

“When did he come?” Niall asked softly.

“Around three.” She said, brushing her hair out. “Came down here, said you couldn’t sleep, so I moved over. He didn’t try anything, if that’s what you’re worried about.”

“I wanted to stay up there, respect their rules.” Niall said, huffing in annoyance as he moved to get changed. It was a few minutes before he spoke again. “I hate this. So much. I hate not having control over my own body, my own mind.”

Cassie sat on the bed, dressed and ready, and watched him. “Don’t they have medicine for this kind of thing? Isn’t there anything they can do to help you?”

“They tried medicating me at Carter, where Haz and I were, but…it changed me too much. I wasn’t myself, it was like…like I was stuck in mud, kind of, and I couldn’t really think, not like usual. Me brother saw and demanded they switch medications, but there was no way to pay for the other, so I just taken off it completely. It didn’t help that I was still having blackouts.” Niall tugged on his shirt as he talked and sat beside her when he’d finished, eyes fixated on the floor. “It scares me, that he can just… _do things_ , and I can’t do anything to stop him. I can’t even remember it half the time.”

“Well, at least he doesn’t do anything terrible.” Niall gave her a pointed look, making her recall vividly the first night she’d really encountered Sean. “Okay, so he doesn’t _usually_ do anything terrible. He hasn’t really been active much lately, at least. Maybe if you just keep your emotions and whatnot under control, he won’t come out as much.”

Niall nodded, though he didn’t look convinced. Cassie was about to fix that when Réaltin yelled down, letting them know that if they wanted any food, they’d best hurry up. Niall gave Cassie a faltering smile as he pulled his shoes on and followed her upstairs to the breakfast chaos of the day.

* * *

 

They arrived at Cassie’s after lunch the next day. Both teens were exhausted. After the park the day before, they were then subject to no less than three different tea parties, two fashion shoes, five full games of Mario Party 7, and two games of Parcheesi, because that was Saoirse’s favourite game, for some reason; all of that was before three o’clock in the afternoon. They’d barely escaped another fashion show, ducking out before Einín could use her puppy eyes.

Cassie was honest with herself; she was nervous for that evening, no matter how well she hit it from Niall. More than anything, though, Cassie just wanted a shower and a nap. Niall mirrored that sentiment, and the first thing they did was split ways, Niall heading to the shower while Cassie got the bed ready and locked the house up. He was done in record time, and Cassie left him to change into pyjamas while she showered.

The hot water felt like heaven on her tense muscles, relaxing them to the point where she almost fell asleep standing in the warm flow of water. She got out soon after, changing into a tee shirt and a pair of sweats she’d ‘borrowed’ from her father one day. When she got back to the room, Niall was already curled under the blankets and snoring. Cassie slid in beside him with a smile and soon was lost in sleep as well.

She woke almost six hours later, at almost eleven. She rubbed her eyes, trying to get the sleep gunk out of them, and got up and stretched, just as Niall entered the room again.

“I made food.” He said, setting the plates at the foot of the bed before placing two water bottles next to them. “Just sandwiches, but it’s better than nothing, right?” Cassie smiled and kissed him before sitting at her desk and taking a plate.

They ate quietly, both clearly still adjusting to being awake. It didn’t take them long to eat, but even when they’d finished neither of them spoke much.

“Y’know, Cas,” Niall said after a good ten minutes of silence, “If you don’t want to do anything tonight, you know we don’t have to. It’s entirely up to you. I don’t mind it either way.” Cassie turned slightly pink at the mention of what they had planned, though she wasn’t sure why; she’d seen it all before anyway, and so had he. “I mean it, Cas. It’s entirely up to you.”

“I want to. I want to be with you like that. I just…am nervous. I guess. What if it’s…what if I’m bad at it?”

“I’ll still love it, because I love you and being with you in every way possible.” He grinned then and pulled her close so he could kiss her cheek. “Besides, the more it happens, the better it’ll be.” Cassie rolled her eyes at that, getting up to clear the dishes they’d used. She took them downstairs to rinse them, Niall following her all the way.

“You go on up, I’ll be up soon.” She told him. He nodded and headed back up to her room after a parting kiss. She finished quickly and then filled the fridge with drinks so they’d be cold later. She knew she was stalling, but she also didn’t care; it was her right to make sure she was ready for this, after all.

She made it up to her room eventually, after making sure that all the doors and windows were locked and the alarms were on and the fridge was cold enough and the stove was off and the cat was fed, even though they didn’t actually have a cat (a fact she remembered while looking for the cat food). When she opened the door to her room, she couldn’t help the smile that grew on her face, nor the heat that spread through her body.

Niall was standing there in only his briefs, singing along softly to the Ed Sheeran CD he’d put in, as he leafed through a notebook that had been laying on the desk. He glanced up as she opened the door and grinning, setting the book down and walking over to her. He kissed her deeply and she could feel the grin on his face when she responded in kind.

“Bed. Now.” She said after a while—could’ve been minutes, could’ve been days, it was hard to keep track of time when she was with Niall. She pushed on his shoulder a bit to emphasize the point when he didn’t move. “Bed. And if you ask me if I’m sure, I’ll smack you, because I am _definitely_ sure.”

He responded fairly quickly after that.

* * *

 

“Cassie you have to give up at least _some_ information.” Harry protested at lunch the next day. Cassie just glared at him, sipping her tea calmly. “Not even a little?”

“You have harassed me all day. Why would I tell you anything?” She asked, watching as he visibly deflated. He’d been in a mood all day, and Cassie figured it was because it was Charlie’s week to teach; she almost took pity on the boy—almost. “Why haven’t you asked Ni?”

“I did.” Harry said glumly. “He asked what you had said, and then refused to say anything when I told him you wouldn’t say anything.” Cassie laughed, reminding herself to give him something in return later; he was off re-taking a test, and Liam was working, so she and Harry were alone that day. They were both quiet for a minute before Harry broke the silence.

“How’s he been? With the whole…Sean thing?” Harry asked quietly, glancing around like Niall—or maybe Sean himself—would appear any minute. “He doesn’t really talk to me about it anymore.”

“It’s been better, I think. Sean’s not out as much, as far as I can tell. If he is, Niall doesn’t tell me.” She sad, sending a quick text to Nora to make her stop asking nosy questions. “I think it bothers him more than he lets on, though. He told me he gets upset sometimes, because he has to deal with all this and just wants to be normal.”

“I think he forgets that he doesn’t have to go through it alone.” Harry said, swirling the coffee in his thermos.

“Was he like this before? At Carter?” She asked. Haz shook her head, trying to find words to explain.

“I don’t want to say he was worse. I think he was just…less in control. Even when he left and came here, he struggled. I talked to Sean every day for almost a year before Niall got better at controlling his emotions. I was his roommate, and there would be gaps of a few weeks where it was just Sean because he was angry about being there. Then Niall’d come back and I’d have to spend hours catching him up on what he’d missed. He started really getting better about control when he almost missed one of his friends being released. He was so pissed that I didn’t see Sean for almost a month.”

“He told me you had anger problems, when I asked why you were there.” Cassie said, almost hesitant about admitting that she’d asked. Harry laughed before he answered.

“That’s an understatement.” He said, stealing a sip of Cassie’s tea. “I was a lot like Sean; that’s why we were so drawn to each other. I was angry about everything. My sister, my mum, my dad especially, and my sexuality. I still have bad days, but I take medicine for it and I’ve worked through a lot of issues I had. I actually came out to my family while I was at Carter. They thought I was dating Niall at first. There was a bloke named Ashton there, though, that I almost convinced myself I was in love with.” Cassie smiled bitterly at that, familiar with that feeling. She was about to say something when the bell rang, telling them to get to class. Harry gave her a knowing smile as he got all of his stuff and headed out.


End file.
